De Tinieblas en la Oscuridad
by Orquidea negra
Summary: UA: Harry Potter se convirtió en el hombre más temido del mundo mágico. Como involucrada y espectadora, las memorias de Hermione Granger nos revelan los sucesos que cambiaron el rumbo de la historia. Harmony Final Pairing *EPÍLOGO PUBLICADO* FIC COMPLETO ¡Gracias por leerme!
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y todos los nombres conocidos pertenecen a JK Rowling.**

**Los ocupo por mero entretenimiento mío y de quien guste leerlo.**

Advertencia: Me guío de algunas cosas y/o situaciones que ocurrieron en el libro VII de la saga, no intento suplirlo por supuesto, pero empezar desde ahí me ayuda a moldear la historia a mis necesidades. Espero su comprensión y ¡A leer se ha dicho!

* * *

— ¡Corre!

Si. Ese delicado y a la vez aterrador grito está dirigido única y exclusivamente a mi persona. Aquí me encuentro ahora, corriendo a todo lo que permiten mis piernas tratando de salvar mi vida desesperadamente. Huyendo como la cobarde Gryffindor que soy.

Un momento.

¿Acaso dije Gryffindor?

Empecemos de nuevo. ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ah! Ya recuerdo. Me encontraba corriendo. No. Me equivoco de nuevo. Me encuentro corriendo. ¿De cuándo acá me equivoco tanto? No es propio de mí hacerlo, pero el presente a veces es tan engañoso que parece imposible ser verdad, cuando es aún más cierto que el pasado de mis padres y el futuro de mis hijos, eso si llego a tenerlos.

Como sea. Para comprender este momento, lo mejor es empezar con lo que me ha orillado a correr al lado del hombre que va a mi lado, como alma que lleva el diablo. Y grotescamente, parece que realmente quiere llevarme al más profundo abismo. Así que mientras corro tratando de salvar mi pellejo, espero entender porqué razón estoy huyendo precisamente de él.

Al finalizar mi sexto curso, con la muerte de nuestro amado director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, la carga más grande que puede tener una persona, cayó sobre los hombros de uno de mis mejores amigos. Harry Potter, quién se vio más solo que nunca al recibir la responsabilidad de continuar el trabajo del antiguo director del colegio. Destruir los Horrorcruxes que un mago oscuro tuviera la genial idea de crear.

Nadie pensó lo que sucedería con el correr del tiempo.

La guerra que tan abruptamente inicio hace tres años, a la fecha actual, ha dado paso a muchas de las escenas más sangrientas y escalofriantes que nunca imaginé llegaría a presenciar.

Corría lentamente el verano anterior a nuestro séptimo curso en el colegio, curso que decidimos no tomaríamos por seguir con la tarea que ahora era responsabilidad de mi amigo Harry. Tanto Ron y yo, juramos que iríamos con Harry hasta el final y así haríamos, igual si eso significara la muerte. Internamente estaba nerviosa, pero no por eso iba a echarme para atrás. No. Hermione Granger siempre estaba a la altura de las circunstancias.

Así que mientras Harry llevaba la carga de salvar el mundo de un mago desquiciado, en la insoportable casa de sus tíos y en soledad auto-impuesta, Ron y yo permanecíamos en la madriguera batallando entre los preparativos de la boda de Bill y Fleur, y con los planes de alejar a mis padres de todo peligro.

Me enorgullezco de decir que fue algo realmente sencillo. Aplicar un _obliviate_ no es tan difícil si sabes bien la teoría, el resto es mental. Por supuesto que lo probé con un par de ratones y hormigas que encontré en el jardín trasero de mi casa; antes de aplicarlo sobre mis padres. El resto es historia. Mis padres viajaron a Australia con recuerdos falsos de su vida. Espero encontrarlos algún día, cuando toda esta locura termine... eso si siguen vivos.

Prefiero no pensar en ello y cada noche dedico mi último pensamiento a las maravillosas personas que son mis padres, mientras mi último suspiro lo dedico a... _él_, deseando que todo esto termine pronto, negándome a aceptar, que cualquier día podría yo ya no despertar. Mi compañero y amigo, cada noche lanza un bufido de exasperación, pues mucho no ha cambiado, pero sé que él lo desea tanto como yo. Que esta horrible pesadilla termine pronto.

Y lo único que tenemos, es el uno al otro. Lo que debiera ser hermoso, siquiera agradable, resulta patéticamente, aferrándonos el uno al otro, porque no tenemos nada más de que tomarnos. Desde que nos encontramos en la misma situación, no nos hemos separado.

Entonces, en aquel último más alegre verano que tuve, lo peor estaba por comenzar. Me volví algo más sentimental, lo adjudico a la ida de mis padres. Por primera vez me encontraba plenamente responsable de mis decisiones. En mis diecisiete años y con libertad total de emplear mi magia. Con minuciosidad, empecé a empacar cosas que necesitaríamos para el largo viaje que nos esperaba. Mi pequeña bolsa de extensión indetectable, parecía hecha por profesionales.

Ronald no dejaba de alabar mis habilidades, por primera vez en seis años. ¡Pueden imaginar lo bien que me hicieron sentir tales halagos! Además recibir comentarios agradables de un muchacho bien alto y simpático, en la etapa de las hormonas, era un lujo inusitado para mí, que por supuesto, no desperdiciaría. ¡Ojalá Ron hubiera sido más rápido! Tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Así transcurrieron un par de semanas, hasta que miembros de la Orden del Fénix, lograron llevar a salvo a Harry hasta la madriguera. Lo poco que sabíamos de Voldemort, era por lo único que Harry nos revelaba sobre sus pesadillas. Acepto que me ponía un poco pesada con el tema, pero ¡era por su propio bien! Y su bienestar es algo que siempre me ha importado.

Rápidamente llegó la boda de Bill y Fleur. Hasta ese entonces, ningún otro conocido había muerto. Algunos heridos, pero los miembros de la Orden del Fénix no se arriesgaban a aparecer en público. Si Voldemort trabajaba en secreto, la orden hacía otro tanto. Aunque ese día, tan memorable para la familia Weasley, quedaría grabado para siempre.

La noticia que el ministro de magia acababa de ser asesinado, sumió al mundo mágico en un caos total. Si pensábamos que aquellos eran tiempos difíciles, no se esperaba que pudiera ser peor. Pero lo fue. Actualmente, el mundo entero, muggle y mágico, está sumido en desesperación, miseria y tinieblas.

Para el momento en que la ola de caos invadió la madriguera, Harry, Ron y yo logramos salir airosos huyendo. Cuando los hechizos volaban en todas direcciones, Ginny trató de aferrarse a Harry, dispuesta a ir a donde quiera que nos dirigiéramos si su novio iba con nosotros. En un acto de desesperación, cogió la capa de Harry suplicando que le permitiera ir con él. La firme negativa de mi amigo fue un rotundo decisivo para lo que pasaría más adelante. Así, por vez primera, demostraba que daba un paso importante a la madurez y liderazgo.

Luna Lovegood, que se había escapado del brazo protector de su padre, cruzó una mirada de entendimiento con Harry y sujetó a Ginny, mientras Remus creaba una distracción para los mortífagos, permitiendo nuestra exitosa huida, que sería la primera de muchas. Créanme, me volvería experta en el tema. Decidimos alejarnos un poco de la situación en Inglaterra, mientras formábamos un plan más en concreto. Así llegamos a una pequeña casa de campo que mis padres habían comprado con sus ahorros en la campiña francesa.

Aún todo era felicidad para mí. Seguíamos vivos, estábamos juntos y teníamos fe y una confianza ciega en nuestra salvación. Me sentía protegida por dos valientes muchachos, que habían demostrado sus capacidades. Era muy afortunada.

No puedo evitar derramar una lágrima mientras corremos en estos terrenos tan desiguales, aunque puede que sea una gota de la tormenta que se nos ha venido encima, pues he olvidado la última vez que derrame una lágrima. Parece que me he quedado vacía hace tiempo. Sobrevivo por respeto a la vida misma, por la memoria de los que hasta ahora han perdido la vida en nuestra causa, por cariño a mi compañero que corre a mi lado y por amor a alguien que probablemente nunca más pueda volver a amar.

Debo concentrarme en cómo empezó todo esto, aunque de nada sirve ya. Los daños están hechos, muchos estamos siendo cazados, decenas han fallecido y cientos han sucumbido al poder del más terrible y maligno ser que se haya levantado nunca. Aún no puedo creer que Harry James Potter se haya convertido en lo que es ahora.

Un hombre poderoso.

El mago más temido del mundo.

Alguien sin sentimientos.

Un ser odiado y despreciable.

Una máquina de matar.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que el niño que vivió, se volvería el más terrible mago obscuro? Conviví con él muchos años, no lo creí posible, pero sucedió.

Así que lo he visto y vivido en carne propia.

Esta es la historia.

* * *

_**Hello Everybody!** Aquí me encuentro de nuevo, indecisa pero segura, confundida pero centrada, nerviosa pero emocionada. _

_Hace rato que ya no me pasaba seguido por aquí, hasta que he encontrado que ya tenía avanzado este nuevo fic y me dije: ¿Porqué no?_

_Espero les interese y/o guste este proyecto que estoy iniciando y que tanto me ha costado decidir si subirlo o no. Ya sabremos si fue lo mas acertado estar aquí._

_No creo pasar de quince a veinte capítulos y conforme avancemos la historia entenderán por que tantos. ¡Nunca he escrito tantos capítulos!_

_Espero sus comentarios y pues cualquier razón aquí nos estaremos leyendo. Ciao!_


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes, lugares y partes reconocidas pertenecen a JK Rowling. Simplemente los uso por diversión.**

**Gracias a todos quienes amablemente me dejaron un comentario.**

**A por ustedes; El Inicio.**

* * *

Septiembre, 1996

Que terrible ha sido lo vivido en boda de Bill. Lo que se supone debía ser un recuerdo hermoso y eterno en nuestras mentes, se ha vuelto rojo y doloroso para todos. Huir no es lo más cómodo de hacer, cuando te ves obligada a dejar a muchos otros atrás. Ha sido difícil apartarnos de nuestras familias. Ahora puedo entender mejor a Harry. Mamá y papá están a salvo en Australia, pero es como no tener padres, pues ellos no saben que tienen una hija.

Esto tampoco ha sido fácil para Ron. Estar acostumbrado a vivir con sus seis hermanos y sus padres puede ser tedioso para él, pero sé que en el fondo está muy preocupado por lo que pueda pasar a su familia y no estar ahí para hacer algo. A pesar de ello, la carga más pesada está en Harry. No puedo sino sufrir en silencio al encontrarme con sus orbes verdes, las cuales están más apagadas que nunca.

No ha de ser para nada sencillo cargar con una responsabilidad, que debieran llevar adultos, en sus jóvenes hombros. Nos tiene a Ron y a mí. También a Ginny... Tal vez ella es la causa de la melancolía que invaden sus ojos. El recordarla gritando el nombre de mi amigo con lágrimas en el rostro, hasta a mi me encoje el corazón. Le hace mucha falta, pero creo que siente que estará más segura lejos de él. Lo que me preocupa, es que tan seguro está él lejos de ella.

Ahora nos encontramos en algún lugar escondido de la campiña francesa. Hemos realizado todos los encantamientos de protección posibles. Las cientos de formas que debemos hacer con la varita, se han vuelto rutinarias, pues a pesar de no ser necesario, nos da un aire de seguridad aplicarlos diariamente.

—Hermione —es Ron quien me habla. Luce algo más maduro, líneas de preocupación adornan su frente. No es necesario preguntar. Es claro que está preocupado por sus familiares. Pronto hará dos meses que no tenemos noticias de los Weasley, ni la Orden de nosotros. Pero Harry ha decidido que es lo mejor. De hecho, de eso trató la última discusión entre mis dos amigos. —Hermione, voy al bosque a buscar algo más de leña. —Espero que me pida que le acompañe. Y así lo hace, pero antes de que pueda responder, mi otro mejor amigo me llama.

—Hermione, me gustaría hablar un momento contigo. —Quedo algo descolocada, pues Ron se aleja bufando, rápidamente hacia el bosque, sin esperar mi respuesta. Es obvio que ambos siguen molestos el uno con el otro.

—Voy, Harry. —Termino suspirando y camino detrás de él. No puedo evitar dar un último vistazo a Ron, antes de entrar a la pequeña, pero acogedora casa de madera. —Tienen que arreglar las cosas, no pueden continuar así, Harry.

—Lo sé. —Contesta simplemente a mi comentario. Veo como me guía a su habitación. Me permite el paso antes de girarse y cerrar la puerta de un portazo. Me indica que me siente en la cama. Un _alohomora_ y un hechizo silenciador son suficientes. Pido explicación con los ojos, pero él solo se encoje de hombros y se sienta en el suelo, con la vista al frente, cerca de mis pies.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Harry? —pregunto con algo de temor en un ligero susurro. Espero a que me responda, pero él solo juega con su varita. Justo cuando me empiezo a fastidiar, su sinceridad me abruma.

—Sólo quería un poco de tu compañía, Hermione. —Honestamente no se que responder. Desde lo acontecido en la boda de Bill, Harry parece algo... diferente. Insisto, lo adjudico a que extraña a Ginny y a la carga tan pesada que lleva y no quiere compartir, ni con Ron ni conmigo. Prefiero no seguir rompiéndome la cabeza y escojo el silencio que se forma entre los dos. No es tan malo, hasta parece agradable.

Más tarde, escucho el sonido de ramas cayendo cerca de la chimenea. Ron ha regresado.

Noviembre, 1996

El frío se empieza a colar por todas las mínimas aberturas posibles. El invierno se nos ha venido encima y parece que quiere ser más crudo que nunca. Al fin hemos dado con un horrorcrux. Conseguir el medallón nos ha tomado bastante tiempo. ¡Qué mente tan retorcida tenía Tom Riddle! Mira que asesinar a una pobre mujer para obtener dos objetos. Ahora nos enfocaremos en buscar la copa.

Aunque me aflige saber que Harry es el elegido, no puedo evitar sentir algo de alivio. ¡Harry es tan diferente de Voldemort! Definitivamente, es el adecuado para terminar con estos problemas. Tiene un gran corazón y aunque es terco, obstinado y quiere hacer todo él solo, sé que es una buena persona.

No se separa del medallón. Eso me preocupa un poco, sus cambios de humor han estado afectando un poco la situación, y últimamente, se desaparece por horas apenas diciéndome que regresa pronto.

Su situación con Ron ha mejorado un poco. ¡Algo bueno debía traer encontrar el medallón ese! Las dudas de Ronald han disminuido notablemente. Ya no me insiste en que a Harry le falta algo de liderazgo. Nuestras conversaciones han cambiado de rumbo. Ahora se concentran en lo que Harry hace cuando se desaparece por horas y en como destruiremos el objeto que siempre trae a su lado.

La nevada este año se ha atrasado un par de semanas, por lo poco que sabemos del exterior, es que este será un invierno bastante tranquilo, no me parece así; ¡hace demasiado frío! Aunque esperemos que así sea. Suficiente tendremos con pasar la navidad lejos de nuestras familias, con el temor siempre presente de que en cualquier momento algún conocido pueda ser asesinado, o que puedan encontrarnos.

Hacemos guardias. Esta noche es mi turno. Harry aún no llega. La cena no fue mejor que ayer. Ron se fue gruñendo a la cama. Me enojé con él, pues se ha quejado del pescado carbonizado que comió. Intenté ignorarlo, pues como decía mi abuelita "_gruñe y gruñe, trague y trague_". Pero en un momento no lo soporté más y le grité que cocinara él la próxima vez.

Por eso estoy contrariada. Consulto el reloj y me indica que son pasadas las dos de la mañana. Harry no llega y el pánico empieza a invadirme. No hablaré a Ron, pues sigo molesta con él. Sentada a la puerta de la pequeña cabaña, me encojo más a causa del frío. ¿Dónde estará Harry? ¿Se habrá metido en problemas? ¿Qué hace durante horas de ausencia?

A lo lejos puedo percibir una sombra que avanza despacio hacia aquí. Se parece a Harry. Por si acaso no lo es, mejor murmuro nuevamente los hechizos de protección. Poco a poco, empiezo a ver mejor la figura. Definitivamente es un hombre, no... ¡Son dos! Esto me pone en alerta. Con presteza, envío un patronus parlante a Ron. La nutria apenas se percibe un segundo, cuando desaparece tras la puerta de la casa.

Ruego a todos los magos que no sean mortífagos, solo algunos muggles perdidos. De pie, me preparo para lo peor, siento como se abre la puerta tras de mí y puedo sentir a Ron colocarse a mi lado con la varita levantada. Justo cuando Ron lanza un maleficio, me veo forzada a emplear un hechizo para desviarlo. Pude reconocer a las figuras que avanzan a través de la nieve. ¡Son Harry y Remus!

Ron lanza un fuerte suspiro de alivio, en cambio yo echo a correr hasta apretar a Harry en un abrazo. ¡Me tenía tan preocupada! La expresión seria de Remus me hace separarme de Harry y examinarlo con más atención.

— ¡Vienes herido! —Exclamo y me apresuro a llevarlo, junto con Remus y Ron a la cabaña, donde lo colocamos sobre un sofá, frente a la chimenea. Harry parece de piedra, no lanza ni una sola exclamación de dolor, mientras limpio con un paño húmedo sus rasguños.

—No es nada, Hermione. —Alega Harry queriendo sentarse correctamente en el sofá, pero no se lo permito. Lo obligo a permanecer recostado.

—No lo fastidies, Hermione. —Le ayuda Ron, pero una mirada mía lo deja callado. Abruptamente cambia de tema — ¿Dónde te hiciste eso, Harry? —Por un segundo me siento avergonzada, pues no se me ha ocurrido preguntar antes. Remus regresa de la cocina con unas tazas de té flotando atrás de él. Con la preocupación, también olvidé preparar el té.

—Harry hacía una pequeña incursión en el fascinante mundo de la magia obscura. —Responde Remus, una vez ha repartido las tazas llenas de líquido humeante.

— ¡¿Artes oscuras? —Grito, mientras Ron escupe el trago de té que había apurado. Ambos observamos a Harry con avidez. — ¿Artes oscuras, Harry? —Pregunto de nuevo, llena de incredulidad. Empiezo a creer que al fin los efectos de la licantropía hacen estragos en el profesor Lupin... o su matrimonio con Nymphadora puede que sea la causa de la locura del profesor.

Observo a Harry suspirar. Deja a un lado el té y trata de mirarnos a Ron y a mí. —He estado tomado lecciones de magia negra con Remus. —Explica. Miro al profesor Lupin, quien asiente con la cabeza.

—Pero, Harry —Digo con cautela — ¿En verdad es necesario? —Harry me responde que sí. Ron parece entre maravillado y temeroso. Yo no sé que sentir. Esta decisión tomada por Harry, da paso a un panorama nuevo. — ¿Sabes crear fuego maldito? —Los tres hombres en la sala, me prestan atención. Harry me mira profundamente. Ahí está Remus, no es buen momento para hablar de horrorcruxes. Siento como mis mejillas se colorean, por lo que me apresuro a explicar —es algo difícil. —Me encojo de hombros, cruzando los dedos por parecer normal. Lupin tuerce la boca y dice que Harry aún no llega a ese nivel.

Una hora después, Harry es llevado por Remus a su habitación. Ron ya está roncando echado sobre su cama. Yo me quedo recogiendo las tazas. Prefiero lavar los trastes a la manera muggle, como mi mamá solía hacer.

—Deberías descansar un poco, Hermione. —Me sobresalto al escuchar la voz del profesor tan cerca de mí.

—No me siento cansada, profesor. —No puedo evitar colorarme por segunda vez en lo que va de la madrugada.

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me llames profesor? —Se ríe de mi Remus. —No soy tu maestro. Por cierto, Dora te envía saludos. —Pronto entiendo que se refiere a Nymphadora. Aunque el profesor ya tiene algunas canas, sigue conservando un rostro agradable y tranquilo. Agradezco los saludos y pido que en cuanto la vea le envíe recuerdos de mi parte.

Remus pasará un tiempo con nosotros, a petición de Harry. Nos dará algunas lecciones de defensa, y hechizos que podrían resultar útiles. Esto frenará un tiempo la búsqueda de los horrorcruxes, pero valdrá la pena. Aunque todos los fragmentos del alma de Voldemort sean destruidos, Harry será quién le enfrente al final, debe estar preparado para cuando el momento llegue.

Harry, por su parte, tomará más lecciones de Remus y un entrenamiento más duro. O eso es lo que me imagino, pues aunque Remus esté ahora con nosotros, Harry sigue desapareciendo, mientras Ron y yo tenemos lecciones. ¿Irá a ver a Ginny a escondidas? No lo sé, me duele que Harry me oculte cosas, pero no puedo hacer nada para obligarlo a decirme lo que hace.

Después de todo solo soy su mejor amiga.

* * *

**Hello Everybody!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, y nos leeremos pronto. Vamos tomando forma en la historia. **

**¡No olviden dejar un review! **

**Los feedbacks son bien recibidos.**


	3. Capítulo III

Enero, 1997.

Ya ha pasado la navidad y el año nuevo. Fue más deprimente de lo que pensé. En ambas ocasiones Harry se encerró en su habitación y no salió. Ronald pidió la capa invisible a Harry y se fue con Remus, pues lo llevaría a la casa de su hermano mayor, Bill. Esperaba dar una sorpresa a sus padres, pues ya llevaba alrededor de cinco meses sin verlos. Votamos por que sólo fuera él para no levantar sospechas al haber demasiada gente en la casa. Si se llegaba a saber que Harry estaba ahí, Voldemort no tardaría en aparecerse y destruir todo a su paso, sin importarle que fuera noche buena.

Lamenté no haber podido hacer lo mismo, para ir a ver a mis padres. Más todo es por el bien de ellos. Me esmeré por preparar algo comestible. Esto de las tareas hogareñas nunca se me ha dado del todo bien, pero la práctica hace al maestro y gracias al libro de _Cocina mágica con Gilderoy Lockheart_, que me dio Remus (explicó que Nymphadora casi incendia la casa cuando intentó cocinar algo de ese libro), intenté hacer un par de cosas.

Ni que decir que mi esfuerzo salió en vano. Comí mi patética cena sola, terminé por hojear un libro y me encerré en mi habitación cuando Harry salió a hacer guardia. Aún no se si comió el pudín de hierbas (no hay mucha variedad en la alacena) o si me quedó tan mal, que prefirió desvanecerlo y no herir mis sentimientos.

Ron regresó con una caja bien surtida de conservas y otras cosas que su madre le dio. La señora Weasley piensa en todo, pues le dijo que como no sabían a donde enviar obsequios navideños, prefirió darnos algo que nos resultará útil. Por tanto, me puse como meta preparar algo delicioso para año nuevo.

Fracasé de nueva cuenta, pero al menos Ron trató de no hacer comentarios ácidos y comió todo lo que había en su plato y hasta repitió la sopa de hongos que fue lo rescatable de la noche, pues evite emplear las reservas de la señora Weasley. Harry hizo lo mismo que en navidad. Como ninguno tenía el espíritu festivo, nos fuimos a la cama temprano. Harry volvió a hacer turno.

Supuse que cuando recibiera buenas noticias de los Weasley y sobre todo de Ginny, se pondría algo más alegre, pero me equivoqué. Sigue igual que siempre. Ginny me escribió también. Me suplica que cuide a Harry y que se lo mantenga con vida. Ni siquiera pregunta por como estoy llevando la situación. No le doy importancia, entiendo que esté igual de preocupada como yo; Harry es importante para ambas.

Seguimos sin destruir el colgante de Slytherin. Pero muy segura no estoy sobre ello, pues hace semanas que no le veo por ningún lado. Harry lo cuida como si fuera lo más valioso. Y lo es, siendo parte del boleto de salida para terminar con Voldemort, por supuesto que es valioso.

Remus nos informó hoy que Nymphadora está embarazada. ¡Qué alegría nos dio saber tal noticia! ¡Hasta Harry sonrió abiertamente! Hablamos sobre nombres para el próximo infante. Saber que la vida sigue, nos da algo de fuerzas. Ahora que Lupin debe irse más seguido, Harry nos dijo que empezaremos a buscar el siguiente Horrorcrux. Eso nos devuelve a la realidad.

Abril, 1997.

Nos costó una eternidad conseguir el siguiente trozo de Voldemort. Son iguales que su creador, expertos en esconderse. Actualmente, el mundo mágico sigue sumido en la desesperación. La buena noticia es que aún no dan con nosotros. Vivir lejos de Inglaterra se ha vuelto algo pesado. Probablemente, debamos cambiarnos pronto de residencia. Soy la única de los tres que habla francés. Una chica llendo, viniendo, y con un evidente acento británico, puede levantar sospechas. Todo mundo sabe que Inglaterra no está pasando por su mejor momento.

Los gemelos Weasley son parte de un programa radial ilegal, lo llaman Potterwatch. Esa acción tan audaz me pone nerviosa. ¡Los partidarios de Voldemort han de estar como locos buscándolos! Y lo que menos necesitan los señores Weasley, ahora, son problemas. Pero debo reconocer que nos resulta útil estar informados.

Mientras, sabemos que Voldemort se encuentra afuera de Londres. Debemos ser más precavidos, no sabemos si nos está buscando o si ya sabe que vamos tras los horrorcruxes. Prefiero inclinarme por la primera opción. Mientras menos conozca de nuestra misión, más tranquilos estaremos.

Harry cada vez parece más abstraído en sí mismo. Supongo que es porque Ginny le ha escrito un par de veces. Pero al menos empieza a comer más que antes. Y ahora tenemos buena cantidad de provisiones. El otro día, Harry salió nuevamente y aproveché su ausencia para ordenar y limpiar un poco su habitación.

¡Hombres! Si no fuera por ayuda de la magia, no sería yo quien limpiara la casa. Esto sería un desastre. Trato de educarlos. No todo debe hacerse con magia. No tengo gran avance en lo que a ellos respecta, pero al menos, ya tienen la decencia de poner la ropa sucia en el cesto correcto.

Entonces, mientras Harry no estaba, Ron se sentó en el comedor a jugar ajedrez contra sí mismo, el único que realmente le presenta batalla. Así que me inmiscuí, por primera vez en la habitación donde Harry pasa mucho tiempo solo.

No estaba tan terrible como imaginé. Al parecer uno de los dos hombres ha tenido un poco más de disciplina. La cama estaba tendida, pero abajo había algunas plumas rotas, un calcetín perdido y mucho polvo. Me sorprende que no encontrara excrementos de doxy. Con unos cuantos fregoteos y el lugar parece como nuevo.

Con algo de curiosidad, abrí el pequeño closet. Todo bastante bien ordenado. El cajón de los bóxers tenía algunos calcetines, pero no se puede ser organizado siempre. Una playera estaba mal acomodada, así que cuando la alcé para arreglarla, un pergamino arrugado salió volando. Dejé la playera roja bien doblada (Harry debería tirar esa playera, con ella sería un blanco fácil). Tomé la carta, pues es lo que era y la coloqué donde estaba.

Pero la tinta rosada llamó mi atención. No creí que fuera malo leerla. Ginny insistía a Harry que por favor no tardara en responderle y esas cosas que se dicen los enamorados. Por un segundo sentí envidia, pues yo no tenía sentimientos de esa índole. Doblé la misiva y la metí entre la playera roja. Por eso estoy segura que Ginny se las ha ingeniado para hacer llegar cartas a Harry.

Lo mejor sería no decir nada, pues Ron armaría un escándalo "_¿porqué sólo Harry recibe correspondencia?". _Y yo, pues sencillamente ya no tengo nadie quien me escriba. Supongo que Víktor ha desistido de hacerlo, pues no puedo dejarle saber donde me encuentro y mis padres ignoran que tienen una hija.

Los hijos de muggles están siendo perseguidos. Eso no me causa temor, pues estoy casi a la cima de los más buscados, siguiendo a Harry. Como, desde la muerte del ministro, Voldemort tomó el control del ministerio, era de esperarse que sucediera pronto. El mes anterior, supimos sobre la muerte de un par de jóvenes que eran nacidos muggle. No tendrían más de quince años. Lo más seguro es que fueran estudiantes de Hogwarts. Poner rostro a las víctimas, hace más real y dolorosa la persecución en la que estamos.

— ¿En qué piensas, Hermione? —Es Ronald quien me habla. Ha estado practicando un par de encantamientos. ¡Ojalá así hubiera sido de dedicado en la escuela!

—En que al parecer se necesita desatar una guerra para que Ronald Weasley se ponga a estudiar. —No puedo evitar bromear. Ron sonríe divertido y comienza a hacerme cosquillas en respuesta y cuando puedo parar de reír, me doy cuenta que estoy recostada en el mismo sofá donde acomodamos a Harry cada vez que llega lastimado. Desde la distancia en que está la cara de Ron, puedo apreciar sus pecas y un brillo intenso en sus azules ojos.

Hace rato ya que ha dejado de hacerme cosquillas. Sus manos quedaron temblorosas sobre mi cintura y cadera. Siento como nuestras respiraciones están agitadas por el esfuerzo físico, y tal vez por el acercamiento. La última vez que tuve a un chico así de cerca, fue en cuarto año, en la habitación de escobas.

A cámara lenta, Ron se acerca más a mí, perdido en mis labios, mientras yo miro todo y al mismo tiempo nada. No soy consciente de lo que hago, estoy completamente inmóvil. No sé si quiero que me bese o no. En un instante, siento como roza la parte baja de su jean con mis piernas. Me sonrojo al notar que está… extraño. Recortando la distancia me besa.

No quiero, no está bien, algo me incomoda. Pero la sensación es agradable y tanto tiempo sintiéndome sola, esto me hace sentir algo de compañía. Mis manos tiesas, comienzan a cobrar vida propia y se colocan sobre el torso de Ron. Ahora entiendo porque Lavender se la pasaba besando a Ron. Es bueno haciéndolo. Sus grandes manos se meten bajo mi blusa y yo... abro mis ojos enormemente.

Al mismo tiempo en que trato de empujarlo, escucho el sonido de un cristal explotando. Esto hace que sea más fácil sacarme a Ron de encima. ¡Merlín! ¡¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Consciente de la hinchazón de mis labios, el color de mis mejillas y la blusa desarreglada, me pongo de pie buscando mi varita, pero alcanzo a ver el azabache cabello de Harry desaparecer. ¿Habrá visto algo?

Ron sigue en el sofá. Parece algo aturdido. Lo miro a los ojos y rápidamente desvía la mirada. Se levanta y veloz huye al baño. Mejor no pensar en lo que hará ahí. Por un momento no se qué hacer. ¿Ir tras Harry? ¿Hablar con Ron? Bueno, seguramente lo que sentirá Harry es debido a la incomodidad, ¡fue tan bochornoso! Me arrepiento de haberme dejado llevar.

Lo mejor es hablar con Ron. No puede volver a repetirse. Y Harry... No quiero que se sienta excluido. No. Lo mejor es dejar en claro a Ron que lo mejor es olvidar lo que pasó. Y si Harry no toca el tema, no lo tocaré yo.

Con lentitud, como si mis extremidades pesaran toneladas, me acerco a lo que fue el jarrón de flores, lo dejo como nuevo con un _reparo_. Definitivamente, Harry Potter debe aprender a controlar su temperamento.

Mayo, 1997.

Ha pasado un mes desde el incidente con Ron. Y apenas hoy, Harry tocó el tema. Había regresado extremadamente agotado. Mientras yo preparaba más poción revitalizante, Ron se había ido con Remus a conseguirnos provisiones.

—Hermione... —Escucho que me pregunta, algo indeciso.

—Dime. —Debo terminar de recortar este gusarajo, entre más fino lo agregue, más efectiva será la poción.

— ¿Que hay entre tú y Ron? —La ahora firmeza de su voz me hace pensar, que ya no somos niños. Somos completamente capaces de tratar estos temas con madurez. Bueno, no siempre, por ejemplo, Ron no deja de lanzarme miradas ansiosas, pero como no le respondo, cada vez son menos frecuentes.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —De acuerdo, ni Ron ni yo podemos llevar este tema con madurez. Intento hacerme la desentendida, mientras el gusarajo seco empieza a hacerse polvo.

—Sabes a que me refiero, Mione. —Me dijo Mione. Un escalofrío involuntario recorre mi espina dorsal.

— ¿Desde cuándo me llamas Mione? —lo enfrento tratando de apartar el tema de conversación inicial.

— ¿Desde cuándo andas con Ron? —No puedo evitar mirarlo con dureza. Que seamos amigos no le da derecho de cambiar el rumbo de mi agradable conversación, ni de inmiscuirse en mis asuntos privados.

—No hay nada con Ron. —Digo con naturalidad, sin voltear a verlo, pero escucho un gemido que me hace voltear a atenderlo. Lo ayudo a sentarse un poco y le acerco un vaso con agua.

— ¿Qué hay con Ginny? —Ni siquiera sé porque pregunto eso. Me siento cerca de donde están sus pies. Y puedo aprovechar este momento para saber si su humor deprimente se debe a ella.

— ¿Ginny? —Me mira confundido, como si no entendiera. —El caso es Hermione, que los vi en una situación muy comprometedora. —Sus palabras me generan una gran indignación.

— ¡Si hubieras sido tú y Ginny, no hubiera pasado nada, ¿no? —De acuerdo, estoy exagerando las cosas, pero todos estos meses ocultos, con los cambios de humor tan diferentes, con mis padres lejos, con el miedo de que amigos amanezcan muertos... Con el miedo de que Harry deba enfrentarse a Voldemort.

—Lo siento, Hermione. —Ahí va la cantaleta de siempre. Suspiro. Sin decir nada me pongo en pie y voy por más agua a la manera muggle._ Aguamenti_ no me parece una bebida confiable. Tomo unos minutos en la cocina. ¿Qué me está pasando? Estallé por una tontería y es él quien pide disculpas. Debes madurar Hermione, por Harry, por tus padres, por Ron, por ti.

Sirvo algo de agua de una garrafa que tenemos. La empleamos desde que la última nevada, ligera pero persistente, congeló las tuberías. Ahora que ya es primavera, el calor llega a ser demasiado. Supongo que Harry necesita refrescarse. Así que humedezco una toalla también.

—Discúlpame tú, Harry, es solo que...

—Ssshh... —Harry pone un dedo sobre mis labios cuando me acerco a poner la toalla húmeda sobre su sudorosa frente. —Es solo que no me gustaría sentirme excluido, pero si te gusta Ron...

— ¡No! —Niego rotundamente sacudiendo mi cabeza. Nunca había visto los ojos de Harry tan verdes. La cicatriz en su frente brilla ligeramente. Para cambiar el tema, dejo el vaso sobre la mesita de enfrente, evitando así, que Harry me vea a los ojos. Mi amigo suelta un gemido de alivio, estoy segura que la frescura del paño mojado le ha venido bien. Con suavidad, me coloco tras el sofá y acaricio su cabello.

Me duele saber el futuro que le espera. Me duele saber sobre las muertes que se producen cada semana. Me duele no poder hacer más para detener esta situación. Siento frustración y sé que Harry la siente aún más. No por nada la carga sigue en sus hombros.

Junio, 1997.

Remus ha dicho a finales del mes anterior, que era tiempo de dejarnos, que no puede enseñarnos más. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, además Nymphadora tendrá como ocho meses y el pequeño Ted puede nacer en cualquier momento. Es obvio que Remus quiera estar presente. Y aunque nos alegramos mucho por ellos, estamos de luto. El suegro del profesor Lupin ha sido encontrado muerto. Eso es lo que hacen los cazadores de muggles. Terminar con la vida de personas, cuya única culpa es no tener una amplia línea de sangre mágica.

El terror está en toda Inglaterra. Hogwarts ha sido cerrado mientras se reorganiza el nuevo orden. Los magos de sangre limpia, por lo menos hasta tres generaciones atrás, están siendo reclutados para ingresar al colegio que abrirá para Septiembre bajo la tutela de Severus Snape.

Claro que la noticia hizo que Harry se pusiera de un humor insoportable. Al menos estallaron tres tazas, dos platos, el mismo jarrón de la vez pasada y una ventana. ¡Cada día parecen incrementar sus poderes! La semana pasada, Ron y yo, nos moríamos de la curiosidad sobre el entrenamiento secreto de Harry, así que se nos hizo fácil vigilarlo de lejos.

Nos sorprendió bastante verlo luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra un Harry idéntico. ¡Nunca había leído nada sobre eso! Más asombrados quedamos al ver como desaparecía al finalizar el Harry falso. Ni Ron ni yo dijimos nada. Últimamente, cada vez que sabemos sobre la muerte de alguien, Harry se desaparece durante días.

Esta situación ha molestado mucho a Ron. Al principio no tanto, al contrario, trataba de acercarse a mí, aprovechando la ausencia de Harry, pero yo siempre he estado afligida y preocupada suplicando a Merlín que Harry esté bien y no se meta en problemas, como para pensar en cosas triviales. Desde anteayer, Harry no aparece. Ron me dijo que estaré arrugada y fea si sigo preocupándome tanto. Esto creó una pelea.

Ronald se ha ido ayer diciendo que si Harry puede desaparecerse, él también. Pensando en que podría hacer alguna tontería y actuar impulsivamente, lo llamé a gritos desesperada y no paré de llorar hasta que me quedé dormida. Me siento vulnerable estando sola en casa. ¿Y si les ha pasado algo? ¿Si están heridos y yo me quedo aquí como tonta esperándoles? ¿Y si alguien me encuentra y me veo obligada a huir y no volvemos a vernos?

Lo mejor es prevenir. Invoco un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma con tinta. Una misiva concreta y corta es buena idea, así si huyo, y alguno de los dos regresa, encontrará esta carta y podrá saber a dónde me fui.

_Queridos Ron o Harry,_

_Si encuentran esta carta, quiero que sepan que huí al bosque de Dean. No se preocupen, nadie más puede leer esta información, apliqué un encantamiento que... bueno, ya les informaré._

_Con cariño,_

_Hermione._

_PD. Déjenme decirles que sois unos desconsiderados, ¡miren que dejarme sola!_

— ¿Así que piensas huir? —del susto dejo caer la botella de tinta que tomé para cargar la pluma. La ronca voz me ha sobresaltado. Con enojo, encaro al causante de este lío.

—No soy tan cobarde, como para dejarlos solos. —Replico remarcando las últimas palabras. Mi asustador, me ve con el ceño fruncido pero sonriente. — ¿Porqué pareces tan contento? —Pero de inmediato, su sonrisa se transforma en una mueca de enfado.

— ¡¿No estás con Ron? —Me pregunta Harry Potter contrariado e ignorando mi última pregunta. Puedo ver como sus ojos verdes se oscurecen y destellan indignados. Me intimida un poco, más que crearme miedo. No puede asustarme, es Harry. Trato de buscar un pretexto creíble, no quiero que ese par vuelva a pelear, pero no me da tiempo.

— ¡Hermione! —Ese grito de alerta, rompiendo el silencio, me llena de miedo hasta los huesos.

Ron viene corriendo hasta la cabaña, con una mueca de terror impresa en su rostro.

Harry presiona su varita con fuerza.

Todo indica una cosa…

Nos han encontrado.


	4. Capítulo IV

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Harry Potter, que es propiedad de JK Rowling y a quienes compraron la marca. **

**El Fanfic va de mi cuenta.**

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Aún puedo recordar con claridad ese cruel momento en que el destino comenzó a forjar nuestros rumbos y nos separó. Los tiempos han cambiado, pero no el olor a miedo; ese siempre ha sido el mismo.

Cada vez siento mi cuerpo más pesado y se vuelve complicado avanzar deprisa en la espesura de este bosque del cual ya no recuerdo su nombre. Mi compañero en esta travesía, huyendo de los cazadores de recompensas, muerde sus finos labios, aquejándose cada vez que me atraso y no logro seguirle el paso; pero se niega a dejarme atrás y salvarse a sí mismo. He perdido la noción del tiempo que llevamos andando. Tengo hambre, pues si que recuerdo la última vez que comí un bocadillo decente. Hace cuatro días, en una pequeña villa muggle, allá por Noruega.

Una amable anciana se acercó a nosotros cuando bebíamos un poco de agua en un bebedero. Supongo que por nuestras ropas andrajosas, nos tomó por un par de desdichados vagabundos. Amable nos acogió en su casa y nos obsequio con ropas usadas, pero en mejor estado que las viejas capas rotas que vestíamos. Nos alimentó y aunque se ofreció a hospedarnos, solamente aceptamos un baño caliente, la ropa y la cena. La dejamos sabiendo que ya había cazadores tras nuestros pasos y que no dudarían en deshacerse de la señora que fue tan bondadosa con nosotros.

Un estruendo cerca de mi me distrae unos segundos y cuando me vuelvo para seguir el camino, ya no puedo ver a mi guía. La desesperación me invade abruptamente y casi suelto un grito cuando un brazo sale de la nada y tomándome de la chaqueta empapada me introduce en un árbol hueco, lo suficientemente espacioso para resguardar a dos personas. Suspiro de alivio al reconocer que no es otro sino mi compañero. Lleva un dedo a mis labios y un escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal; era justamente donde _él _solía colocar el suyo para acallarme cada vez que...

Los fríos ojos frente a mí, me advierten que me abstenga de hacer cualquier ruido. Escuchó con temor unos pasos cerca de donde estamos; tan solo saber que son cazadores, provoca temblor en mis piernas. Muchas veces preferiría acabar con todo esto pronto y entregarme, pero mi compañero me lo impide. Sé que le importo aunque la mayor parte del tiempo evite mirarme y aunque aparte su mano como si le quemara cada vez que le toco. Y aunque es obvio que le molesta no puedo evitar tocarlo; me da tranquilidad cuando tengo miedo, y eso que he aprendido a vivir con temor cada día.

Cierro los ojos mientras me esfuerzo por respirar lo menos posible; ya que la muerte está a la vuelta de la esquina. Intento controlarme con mis pensamientos que viajan de nuevo a aquella ocasión en que Ronald, terco como siempre, nos abandonó. Y a pesar de que dio paso a algunos de los mejores momentos de mi vida; la situación se complicó.

No puedo evitar que escurra una solitaria lágrima por mi mejilla, en el presente, en el ahora; justo cuando lloro por el pasado. Los largos dedos callosos de sus heladas manos, borran toda evidencia de mi dolor y como si lo esperara desde hace mucho; posa sus labios sobre los míos dolorosamente.

Junio, 1997.

Solo percibo escombros a mí alrededor.

Esfuerzo mi vista para poder encontrar a Ron y a Harry entre el polvo que se ha levantado. Una dolorosa queja me lleva hasta encontrar a Ronald. Sale mucha sangre de su pierna, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para revisar si fuera por la explosión o por alguna maldición que le alcanzara.

-Debemos irnos, Hermione.- Me dice entre jadeos, tomando mi mano para ponerse en pie.

-No, no podemos irnos sin Harry. -Le digo tirando con fuerza. La debilidad de su pierna le tambalea y debo sostener su cuerpo en un abrazo para que no caiga al suelo. -¿Estás bien? ¿Crees poder caminar un poco? -Murmura una respuesta pero no le presto atención, intento ubicar a nuestro amigo. -Deberás aparecerte; nos vemos en el bosque de Dean -Murmuro cerca de su oído. Lo siento temblar y abrazarme más fuerte.

-No me iré sin ti. -Dice con tanta decisión que me paraliza unos segundos, que ahora son extremadamente valiosos. Me debato entre irnos o buscarle…

-Deben irse ahora.- Una tercera voz nos ordena a ambos.

Es Harry.

Un inmenso alivio me invade y niego con la cabeza sin poder separarme de Ron que me mantiene sujeta entre sus brazos.

-Ahora. No es seguro que estén aquí y él está herido –Indica refiriéndose a Ron. –Estaré bien, Mione. –Dice para tranquilizarme. Antes de desaparecer, Harry me mira profundamente y entonces sé que no miente.

Julio, 1997.

No he podido dejar de llorar desde la pelea que tuvieron Harry y Ron en el bosque de Dean. Volaron chispas por todas partes a grado tal, que tuve que invocar un muro entre ellos. Por más que intenté en mantenernos unidos; Ron me puso una sentencia: o él o Harry.

Le dije que habíamos jurado seguir a nuestro amigo a donde fuera. Y él lo tomó como una respuesta definitiva.

Lo llamé hasta que desapareció de nuestra vista. Harry montó la vieja casa de campaña que usamos una vez para ir al torneo de Quidditch; hacía ya mucho tiempo de eso. Aquí he estado desde entonces. Casi no he visto a Harry, que me mira con cierto remordimiento, pero quisiera gritarle que ya es tarde: que Ron se ha ido y que es poco probable que pueda volver a encontrarnos.

-¿Hermione? -Se asoma con cautela desde la vieja puerta. No tengo idea de si es temprano o si ha oscurecido ya. Sé que está mal, pero finjo estar dormida. Siento con temor como se acerca lo suficiente para poder ver mi rostro. Casi como si supiera que me mantengo despierta, puedo sentir su mirada en mi rostro. Con suavidad aparta con su mano los cabellos que me ocultan medio rostro.

Abro los ojos sin poder fingir más tiempo. -Harry, que...

-Sssh. - Me silencia poniendo su índice en mis labios. Como si fuera un sueño; lentamente se inclina hasta que su boca encuentra la mía. Es extraño. Como si todo mi enojo se hubiera esfumado repentinamente. Y nada importa ya: ni Ron, ni la guerra. No existen Voldemort, ni los horrorcruxes. Sólo estoy al pendiente de cada una de las sensaciones que explotan dentro de mí como si siempre hubieran estado ahí y hasta ahora las hubiera descubierto.

El beso se detiene hasta que parece haber obtenido lo suficiente.

Sus suaves labios se apartan de los míos y sale sin hacer el menor ruido.

Todo vuelve a la realidad.

* * *

** Hello Everyone! Can't believe I'm back!**

**Después de toda una vida sin escribir (o algunos meses) me aparezco por aquí. Mi lap tiene unos problemas y me borró mis capítulos y por una u otra cosa, dejé el fic. No tenía muchas intenciones de seguir, hasta que...**

**Me llegó la inspiración con música de "Editors".**

**¡Simplemente me encantan! Estaba una noche de ociosa, cuando en tv de paga alcancé a escuchar una increíble voz de hombre que me dejó prendada. ¡Es tan aaaah! Si no los conoces, te animo a escucharlos.**

**Espero hayan disfrutado el capítulo de hoy (aunque se que ha quedado corto) y espero sus comentarios para saber si vale la pena seguir trabajando, por mientras ya se está cociendo el siguiente capítulo. Sabremos quien es el compañero de Hermione en la actualidad (aunque algunos lectores ya se lo han de imaginar). **

**Portaos bien y dejadme un review.**


	5. Capítulo V

**Disfruten la lectura y no olviden comentar al final. ¡Besos y mil perdones por tardar tantísimo en actualizar!**

**CAPITULO V**

* * *

Julio, 1997

Ayer por la noche fue cuando Harry entró a mi habitación. Intento no pensar en el beso que nos dimos, pero el ardor que aún sigue en mis labios no me lo pone nada fácil. ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso soledad, locura, amor, desesperación? Lo que haya sido ¡Creo que ha sido terrible! Recuerdo a mi amiga Ginny y la culpa me sobrecoge, casi como si hubiera sido pillada robando algo. ¿Porque Harry haría eso?

No se si quiero saberlo, tengo tanto miedo de enfrentarlo que llevo aquí agazapada desde lo de anoche. A juzgar por el tiempo que me parece eterno, ya debe estar oscuro; o al menos anocheciendo. Además siento mucha hambre. Recordar que hay algunas conservas y algo de pan en la pequeña cocina, no tranquiliza este apetito que ruge en mi estómago desesperadamente ¡Como si no tuviera ya suficientes líos!

Con algo de nervios me levanto de la cama en que estoy acostada y me acerco hasta la entrada de la habitación. Con la cautela de un ladrón, pego mi oreja a la vieja puerta para escuchar algo. Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, comprendo al fin que Harry debe haber salido... otra vez.

¿Porque todos los hombres insisten en abandonarme? Con una pesada exhalación que escapa de mi nariz, giro la perilla metálica y jalo la puerta que me permite salir al corto pasillo. Tengo el cuidado de asegurarme que mi mejor amigo no se aparezca de la nada.

Si. No importa que rayos pasara ayer, Harry es y seguirá siendo siempre mi mejor amigo. Juré seguirlo a donde fuera y aunque Ron no haya cumplido su palabra, yo si lo haré. Confirmando que Harry no está cerca doy más pasos lentos, demasiado lentos hacia la cocina. Sonrío triunfante al llegar frente a la alacena sin haber sido descubierta.

Ansiosa, abro un frasco de mermelada y con un cuchillo unto un pan duro, al que no le ha salido moho. Me alegro mucho ya que no podemos desperdiciar nada. Sintiéndome más segura, lleno una tetera con agua y con un golpe de mi varita, esta rápidamente contiene el agua hirviendo. Automáticamente obtengo de un cajón un sobre con hierbas para prepararme un té sin azúcar.

Olvidándome de Harry por unos minutos, me siento en el pequeño desayunador a devorar mi comida-cena de hoy. Quisiera terminar mi hogaza de pan en tres mordidas, pero mi educación me hace disfrutar de cada pequeño trozo como si fuera el último. Sorprendentemente diez mordiscos terminan con el pan y satisfacen mi hambre.

Con el estómago lleno, me siento en el sofá de la sala a reposar de mi tranquila cena. Cierro mis ojos un momento, meditando de nueva cuenta en aquel extraño beso. Aún sabiendo que la ociosidad es mala compañera, dejo que mis pensamientos divaguen un poco, descansando de tanto pensar con cautela.

_Puedo ver a Harry entrando discreto a mi habitación, justo como anoche sucedió. Él lleva puesta una desgasta chaqueta deportiva, sobre una camiseta negra en el mismo estado. Puedo verme recostada sobre mi cama fingiéndome dormida. El se acerca como acechando, anhelante. Puedo ver sus verdes orbes recorriendo mi silueta con algo parecido a ¿deseo? Imposible. Pero esta idea no hace más que enchinar mi piel y siento como una gota de sudor surca mi frente. _

_No puedo evitar jadear cuando él sube a mi cama y con su nariz roza mi cuerpo recorriendo mis brazos desnudos, llega a la curvatura de mi cuello con lo que me produce cosquillas y tiemblo cuando una de sus manos se detiene en mi muslo izquierdo. Todo parece tan real, que puedo sentir como los curiosos dedos de Harry se introducen por la ligera blusa que llevo puesta, acariciando mi vientre y se dirigen a mí..._

Espantada por el rumbo que empieza a tomar mi intrépida imaginación, lado que desconocía tener, abro los ojos y descubro que en realidad estoy sudando, que mi respiración es agitada y que siento cosquillas bajo mi vientre. Temblorosa me levanto para ir a recoger un libro que probablemente Harry dejó tirado, pues no lo reconozco como mío.

"_**Antiguos maleficios"**_

Pone el título del anticuado libro de tapas gruesas, como ya no hacen los libros de ahora. Mis manos siguen temblando, por lo que decido que es mejor ponerlos a trabajar y que mejor que hojeando el ejemplar que tengo en mis manos. Las páginas enseñan a echar maldiciones a otras personas. Maldición de pobreza, de pies apestosos, la maldición de una boca olorosa, la de nariz tapada, incluso una maldición para que una persona tenga seis dedos en el pie.

Me río de los absurdos maleficios que aparecen en el libro. Dudo que Harry quisiera aprender alguno de estos hechizos. ¿De que serviría que a Vol-Voldemort le apeste la boca? Además, comparado con lo que aprendió del profesor Lupin, este nivel de maldiciones es ridículo. Tal vez me hubiera servido cuando cursábamos cuarto año; cuando el estúpido de Malfoy me hechizo con el maleficio de dientes largos; que por cierto, también viene en este libro.

Así que después de pensar en como pude haberme vengado de Malfoy (probablemente con una maldición de pobreza), me pregunto ¿Para que estaría Harry leyendo este libro? Pronto encuentro la respuesta al leer en la hoja final una dedicatoria.

_Gracias por halagar mi maleficio del moco-murciélago. _

_Te amo,_

_Ginny_

Así que la extraña. Pienso con algo de decepción. Esperaba encontrar algún asombroso secreto, o algo que me revele por que Harry se desaparece tantas veces. Se que no he querido verlo en todo el día, pero ahora no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Dónde anda ese chico?

Con un bufido dejo el libro a un lado y olvidando por completo mi alocada imaginación, paso de mis esfuerzos de ocultarme; a indignarme contra el chico que tan idiotamente interrumpió a mi habitación y me besó como si no tuviera una novia escondida en algún lugar de Inglaterra. Sintiendo como es ahora una ira fría la que me recorre de la cabeza a los pies; espero impaciente que el aprovechado canalla se aparezca en cualquier momento.

Pasa media hora y el sol se ha ocultado por completo y el susodicho no aparece. De la vergüenza, a la decepción, a la indignación, a la ira, y al final alcanzo el nerviosismo. ¿Y si le ha ocurrido algo? ¿Qué tal si necesitaba que le acompañara y por andar de egoísta se ha ido solo? ¿O talvez incluso recapacitó por su acción de ayer y tenía tanta vergüenza de verme que prefirió irse sin avisarme? ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Si ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo no importando qué! Dicen que los caballeros no tienen memoria; ¡Pues si tu me lo pidieras yo tampoco la tendría!

¡Perfecto! Ahora empiezo a divagar y no puedo pensar con claridad. ¿Qué haré? Podría enviarle un patronus, pero si no está solo, podría crear más problemas que resolverlos. Finalmente, después de dar vueltas en círculos como toda una campeona mundial, decido salir a buscarlo. Tomo una ligera chaqueta, gracias al poco calor que queda del verano y con la varita bien sujeta en mis manos me dirijo a la puerta, estoy a punto de salir cuando…

-¡Harry! –Exclamó al chocar con él, que precisamente va entrando por donde yo salgo.

-¡Hermione! –Me responde con un hipido. Parece abalanzarse sobre mí y no puedo apartarme a tiempo. Teniéndolo entre mis brazos, siento como su peso está apunto de vencerme; así que haciendo acopio de mis débiles fuerzas, lo llevo a rastras hasta el sofá que ha soportado su peso incontables veces. Ya sentado, es cuando caigo en cuenta que no viene herido y sin embargo a mi nariz llega un olorcillo a rancio.

-¡¿Vienes ebrio, Harry?! –Grito con gran indignación cruzándome de brazos y conciente de tener la boca muy abierta.

Pero él sólo pone torpemente su dedo en su mejilla, pensando que es su labio. –No hagas ruido, Herms duerme. –Logro entender que dice en un murmullo.

-¡¿Cómo es posible, Harry James Potter?! –Vuelvo a exclamar sintiendo la indignación arrebolando mis mejillas. -¡Yo aquí preocupada por ti y tú adquiriendo ridículos vicios por ahí! –Estoy muy molesta. Aunque él parece no notarlo. -¿Harry? –Pregunto, y enojada me doy cuenta que está dormitando. Lo sacudo hasta despertarlo ¡No merece descansar! -¿Dónde estuviste, Harry?

Él me mira con los ojos medio bizcos, realmente está mareado pero se esfuerza por responderme. –Fui a festejar. –Manifiesta dolido y puedo ver, desde la distancia precavida que mantengo, que sus ojos se humedecen.

No puedo evitar ablandarme. -¿Qué fuiste a celebrar, Harry? –Pregunto con cautela sentándome a su lado, a pesar del olor que desprende.

-Mi cumpleaños. –Dice en un gruñido mirándome a los ojos.

Me siento una completa idiota. Miro ansiosa un calendario que cuelga de la pared. Efectivamente hoy es treinta y uno de Julio. Me siento terrible ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡Todo por andar con mi vanidad y egocentrismo! –Harry, yo… -Intento disculparme, pero él niega con su cabeza, no sin algo de esfuerzo.

-Quería estar solo. –Incomodo, se mueve en su lugar y saca de su trasero el libro que recogí del piso. Lo acerca a sus gafas para verlo mejor. -¿Por qué sigue esto aquí? –Me pregunta como si yo lo hubiera hurtado.

-Lo encontré tirado. –Le contesto insegura sin saber que más decirle. Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas… He sido tan mala amiga.

-Pensé que le había devuelto todo. –Murmura cansinamente a sí mismo. Deja caer el ejemplar pesadamente. Este hace un ruido seco al golpear el piso, Se ha quedado dormido completamente. Un horrible silencio me sobrecoge, de inmediato se que es el sonido de la culpa. Muy tristemente lo acomodo en el sofá para que descanse mejor.

Se ve tan triste y cansado. Me duele no poder hacer más por ayudarlo. Desearía deshacerme del mago tenebroso con mis propias manos. Siento un odio desconocido hacia el causante de todas las tristezas de mi amigo.

Pero por ahora, solo sufro.

.

.

Han pasado varias horas desde ese beso en el árbol hueco. Ha dejado de llover, pero mojados como estamos, el frío es mas cruel que una cuchilla afilada rozando mi cuerpo. ¡Si bien lo sabré! Con sigilo salimos del provisional escondite. Me duele moverme, pero lo mejor es buscar un refugio mas cálido que donde estamos. Ni un ruido se oye desde que un grueso hombre que estaba cerca de nosotros gritó a sus compañeros que nos habían perdido. Por eso creemos que se han rendido e ido de aquí.

El instinto de supervivencia de mi compañero nos permite encontrar pronto una cueva pequeña, pero seca y cálida para pasar la noche. Siempre es él quien encuentra los refugios; es un talento nato. Me dice que vio en el camino algunos hongos que podríamos comer. No quiero que me deje sola, pero me mira con determinación dándome valor y asiento dejándolo ir. En silenciosa respuesta, promete que volverá.

Mientras regresa, enciendo una pequeña fogata que nos brinde algo más de calor. Pensando en que tardará un poco, intento calmarme deshaciéndome de mi chaqueta y el pantalón. Exprimo con mis manos las prendas, para liberarlas del agua que absorbieron, y las acerco al fuego, esperando que puedan secarse pronto. Con desgana me doy cuenta que mi blusa está igual de mojada. Me debato entre quitármela o no. Me asomo un poco a la entrada de la cueva, que me hace andar a gatas por la poca altura que tiene, y me aseguro que no haya nadie cerca; justo como hice aquel verano.

Segura que nadie está cerca me desabrocho la blusa con cuidado, mis manos temblorosas no me facilitan la tarea. La próxima vez que me haga de algún otro trapo, evitaré los botones a toda costa. El ruido de unas ramas al caer me hace girarme asustada. Los fríos ojos grises de mi compañero me observan fijamente, revelando una feroz necesidad de tocarme.

Se inclina hasta llegar frente a mí. Me he quedado inmóvil y sólo soy consciente de que mis manos siguen en el último botón. Temblando tanto como yo, aparta mis manos con las suyas, tan frías que a eso adjudico los nuevos temblores de mi cuerpo. Él se encarga de desabrochar el pequeño botón amarillo y con una maestría propia de un experto, se deshace de la blusa que de pronto parece innecesaria para ambos.

Tengo sus ojos tan cerca de mí, que puedo ver que sus pupilas se dilatan presas del deseo que lo invade despiadadamente. Despacio, tiende su delgado cuerpo sobre el mío, terminando recostados en el terroso suelo. Pronto une sus finos labios a la cuenca que hay entre mi cuello y mi hombro. Su largo cabello rubio resbala por mi rostro, y mis manos deprisa cobran vida para hundirse en su cabellera con desesperación; para proseguir a deshacerme de sus mojadas ropas.

Sus labios hambrientos me recorren con el ardor digno de un amante. Sus manos estudian cada parte de mi cuerpo, con la propia diligencia con que un erudito repasa sus libros. El deseo y la necesidad de tocarnos, es más grande que nosotros. Todo parece mayor a nuestras fuerzas, y como una bomba de tiempo a punto de explotar; dejamos que nuestras pasiones se desborden sin miramientos. Por unos momentos que parecen eternos, somos libres de saciarnos del cuerpo del otro, hasta caer rendidos.

Draco Malfoy se queda profundamente dormido; mientras que yo, dejo salir libres unas incontrolables lágrimas, que me recuerdan que aún sigo viva y que en algún lugar de Inglaterra, el hombre al que amo no volverá a ser el mismo.

* * *

**Hello Everyone!**

**Inspiration is back! And I´m so glad! **

**Agradeceré que me dejen sus Reviews justo... ahora! :D**

**Con cariño,**

**Orquidea Negra.**


	6. Capítulo VI

**El capítulo de hoy es un poquitín más largo que de costumbre. Solo les pido que recuerden que todo parece ir algo rápido, pero la trama de la historia lo amerita. Aún así si hay cabos sueltos o dudas, avísenme y ya trato yo de aclararlos en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Espero sus comentarios al final y sus muchos ánimos para tener listo el siguiente capítulo pronto.**

**Hoy incluyo una canción, así que cuando vean letras negritas, ponganle play a la canción de Editors "No Sound But The Wind" Parece ser de una movie famosa de vampiros, pero ignoren ese hecho.**

**¡Gracias por su atención, sus maravillosos Reviews; y a leer se ha dicho!**

**CAPITULO VI**

* * *

Agosto, 1997

Estoy cansada de que Harry ya no comparta sus planes conmigo. La última vez, nos cambiamos de residencia a un bosque por Rumania y obedecí sin hacer preguntas. Ahora dice que debe ir a arreglar un par de asuntos y que lo espere aquí. ¡Ha sido el colmo!

-¡Suficiente, Harry! –Grito exasperada sujetando en mis apretados puños mi varita, que podría partir en cualquier momento. –He soportado durante meses tus constantes ausencias sin molestarte ni hacer preguntas ¡Pero ya he tenido suficiente! ¿¡Me oíste?! -En situaciones como esta, entiendo porque el sombrero seleccionador me escogió para Gryffindor y no para Ravenclaw.

-No es buena idea que me acompañes, Hermione. –Dice tranquilamente. Eso no hace más que desesperarme aún más.

-¿Qué se supone que haga aquí, sentada y sola? ¿Permanecer nerviosa o preocupada porque algo te suceda? ¿Me quieres tener aquí para asear la casa, lavar tu ropa y tenerte la comida lista cada que vuelvas? ¡No soy tu criada, Harry! ¡Y tampoco soy tu esposa! –Me escucho ridícula al decir esto último y él lo sabe; pero es obvio que no quiere hacerme enfadar más.

-Lo sé, Hermione. –Cansinamente se talla los ojos, pero no agrega el "Vamos, Hermione" que tanto ansío escuchar.

-Sólo ayúdame a entenderte, Harry. -Le suplico como último recurso. Intento tomar sus manos entre las mías; pues las de él son manos grandes, fuertes, no así como las tengo yo.

Su intensa mirada hace que me recorra un escalofrío involuntario y por alguna extraña razón; creo que él puede percibirlo, sin embargo solo se limita a sonreír tristemente. Parece dudar un largo tiempo, pero no lo suelto ni me desanimo. Si hay alguien persistente, esa persona soy yo. Aprieto sus manos intentando expresarle que no importa lo que ocurra, estaré ahí para apoyarlo. Al fin se anima a decir. -Bien. -Ahora es él quien sujeta mi mano para llevarme a sentar en el sofá viéndonos el uno al otro. -¿Qué quieres saber, Hermione?

Lo observo con cuidado. A sus dieciocho años, ya se dejan ver algunas líneas de expresión en su cara. La boca se ve más amplia, mas llena. La mandíbula se percibe fuerte, cuadrada, de hecho, una ligera barba comienza a asomarse. Las cejas ligeramente bien pobladas y una nariz afilada. El intenso color de sus ojos verdes, es lo único que no ha cambiado al igual que la infame cicatriz de su frente. -¿Por qué decidiste incursionar en magia negra, Harry? –Lanzo la pregunta a quemarropa.

Continua mirándome fijamente –Ya conoces la profecía.

Y así es. Nos lo confesó a Ron y a mí antes de que el pelirrojo desconsiderado nos abandonara. –Pero eso no explica porque tú debes saber usar magia negra, Harry. ¡Es muy peligroso! –Trato de hacerle entrar en razón.

-Aún no entiendes el poder de Voldemort. –Me dice con sus ojos repentinamente más oscuros, pero prefiero pasar ese detalle por desapercibido. –La única forma en que pueda vencerlo, es siendo tan poderoso como él.

Aunque la tranquilidad con que lo dice me asusta, intento encontrar coherencia en su forma de pensar. -¿Y que hay con los horrocruxes? ¿No debes destruirlos para terminar con él? Fue lo que el profesor Dumbledore…

-¡Dumbledore está muerto, Hermione! –Me grita de golpe poniéndose inmediatamente de pie. -¡Muerto! ¡Y ahora él no puede hacer nada para salvarnos! –Algunas cosas se tambalean ligeramente en su sitio.

-Pero… -Intento replicar, mas él se adelanta.

-¡Entiende que es mi decisión! –Se acerca de nuevo al sofá y se deja caer sentado en este. Se inclina sobre sus piernas y sus manos se sujetan el cabello con desesperación. Mi corazón se encoge. Trato de poner mi mano en su hombro, pero él se aparta de inmediato. –Sólo así podré protegerlos… -Alcanzo a escuchar que murmura.

-¿Dónde están los horrorcruxes, Harry? –Le pregunto en voz baja para bajar un poco la intensidad de la discusión. Hace varias semanas que no veo por ningún lado el guardapelo ni la copa que tanto nos costó conseguir.

-En un lugar seguro. –Dice sin voltear a verme. –Y no. Aún no se como deshacerme de ellos sin la espada de Gryffindor. Y el fuego maldito es incontrolable, así que nos quedamos sin opciones.

Asiento con la cabeza, aun a sabiendas que no me esta mirando. -¿A dónde ibas hoy? –Susurro con temor de hacerlo enojar de nuevo. Los dos cuadros que tenemos, el florero de plástico y los taburetes no se mueven más.

-Pensaba dar una vuelta por Hogwarts. –Dice sin resistirse. –Esperaba encontrar la…

-…La espada. –Concluyo por él. Alza su cabeza para voltear a verme con sorpresa. Me encojo de hombros; siempre ha sido fácil comunicarme con él sin palabras o entenderlo sin necesidad de hablar. –Lo mas seguro es que esté en el despacho del director.

-Y con lo que me odia Snape, sería inútil dialogar con él. –Se burla irónicamente. Ambos sonreímos.

Dejo pasar unos segundos de silencio. El viento sopla afuera de nuestra tienda de campaña. En estas fechas me encanta como las hojas de algunos árboles se pintan de naranja y rojo. Son hermosos y el ambiente se llena de un tipo de melancolía y ensoñación agradables. –Me gusta caminar descalza en el bosque, sobre las hojas secas de otoño. –Confieso uno de mis más secretos placeres y no se porque lo he dicho. Talvez la tristeza de la temporada me ha envuelto por fin.

Una pequeña sonrisa brilla en el rostro de mi amigo, por primera vez en toda la mañana. -¿Es por eso que prefieres ir sola a caminar en Octubre?

-Si. –Lo digo en un tono cómplice. -¿Lo has notado? –Pregunto consciente de que talvez me he sonrojado.

-Siempre. –Contesta. Torpemente coloca sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Pienso en que talvez Harry me conoce más de lo que aparenta saber. Esta deducción me hace sentir repentinamente feliz; nunca creí importar tanto a los chicos, importarle tanto a él. –Cuando termine todo esto… -Detiene lo que está apunto de decir, pero extiendo mi mano para tocarlo y hacerle saber que puede finalizar lo que iba a decir. –Tal vez pueda acompañarte a caminar…

Mis mejillas extienden los músculos de mi boca para pintarme una sonrisa –Podremos ir todos juntos. –Acepto sin dudar. –Iremos Ron, Ginny, tú y yo, incluso Neville y Luna.

No parece agradarle la idea; pero es solo mi imaginación, ¿No? -¿Hay algo más que no sepa, Harry? –Después de todo ellos también son nuestros amigos.

Con voz pesada me dice que ha terminado con Ginny. Puedo imaginarme lo devastada que se ha de encontrar. Harry, como todo hombre, parece harina de otro costal. -Ha sido necesario. –Dice con firmeza, mirando con interés los cordones de sus botas. Si es verdad lo que me dice, quiere decir que ha podido verla, lo que significa que tiene noticias de nuestros amigos que me ha ocultado.

-¿Has visto a los chicos? –No puedo evitar preguntar acercándome más a él, ansiosa por saber como estás nuestros amigos. Ni siquiera me preocupo en enojarme por no haberme llevado.

-No a todos. Únicamente de lejos. Es peligroso acercarme más, los pondría en una muy delicada situación.

-¿A que te refieres? –Le pregunto sin tener idea de que quiere decir.

-Vigilan la madriguera muy de cerca. -Es obvio que se refiere a los mortífagos. –Esperan que me ponga en contacto con los Weasley. Incluso hay algunos aurores siguiendo sus actividades. -Esta respuesta me asusta –Voldemort está más involucrado en el ministerio más de lo que creíamos. –Dice confirmando mis temores.

-¿Es por eso que…?

-¿…He terminado con Gin? En parte sí. Ya deben saber que salimos cuando estábamos en el colegio. Pero además no tiene caso seguir con algo que no tiene futuro; no si llevamos como un año sin vernos.

-¿Y cómo te has enterado que Vol…? –Quiero saber, como mis manos cubren mi boca por la impresión, tiene que acercarse más a mí para escucharme.

-Es lo que he hecho en mis salidas, aparte de mis entrenamientos. A estas alturas ya podría ser auror. –Dice desganado.

Y tiene razón de sentirse así. Si no fuera por esta absurda idea de que una raza es superior a otra; nuestras vidas serían diferentes, mejores. -¿Y porque no me llevaste contigo? –Pregunto sintiéndome ofendida. -¡Algo puedo hacer para ganar nuestra causa! –Exclamo poniendo las manos en mi cadera.

Harry solo se limita a decir. –Es muy arriesgado.

-¡Ha sido arriesgado desde nuestro primer año, Harry! –Grito abandonando mi asiento. Su objeción es absurda.

-Es peligroso, Hermione.

El frío tono de su voz me saca de quicio. -¡Pero quiero ir contigo! ¡A dónde vayas! –Le hago saber que sigo fiel a mi promesa -¡Vine aquí para ayudarte! –Harry solo niega con la cabeza, murmurando que no me dejará acompañarlo. -¡No me importa si muero, Harry! –Vuelvo a gritar antes de sentir como mojadas gotas resbalan por mi rostro, mi voz se vuelve un murmullo. -No si estoy contigo. No me importaría morir si es a tu lado… -Mi amigo me observa tristemente. Se levanta y se acerca poco a poco hasta donde estoy. –Harry, por favor. –Suplico nuevamente buscando sus verdes ojos, que esta vez no me rehuyen.

Con consuelo extraño de su parte, me rodea en un abrazo. Como si fuera mi única ancla, me aferro a él que es la única salvación que tengo. –Es que no quiero perderte, Mione. –Susurra por encima de mi oído. Me envuelve con más fuerza. Ahora somos lo más real que tendremos en mucho tiempo.

Septiembre, 1997.

He pedido a Harry que me enseñe a luchar. No le he dicho que lo he visto anteriormente entrenando, pero por la mirada que me lanza, es obvio que ya sabe que lo he espiado en al menos una ocasión

"_Es muy duro, Hermione"_ Fue su más irritable respuesta. "_Pero si quieres, puedes mirar"_ Fue su segunda mas irritable respuesta. Preferí alejarme renegando en voz alta sobre los malos amigos que no quieren ayudar a las chicas inocentes como yo.

El otoño empieza a estar en todo su esplendor y decido ir a caminar. Harry me ha pedido que no me aleje demasiado. Supongo que debo estar agradecida de que no me haya dejado encerrada en la tienda. Me molesta que del bosque esta parte sea rocosa y no pueda quitarme los zapatos. Siguiendo el sonido de aguas corriendo, encuentro un río no muy ancho cerca de donde entrena.

Las profundas aguas me dan una idea alocada. Primero me aseguro de que Harry no me haya seguido. Satisfecha al no verlo, cerca de unos arbustos me deshago de mi ropa y me apresuro a entrar al río. Desde que pasó la prueba de cuarto año, donde Víctor me rescató, aprendía a nadar. No soy la mejor, pero estoy segura de que no moriré ahogada.

Solo estaré aquí unos minutos; mi cuerpo siente la necesidad de ejercicio físico y no quiero que mis músculos se atrofien. Papá solía decirlo, pero prefiero no pensar en él, pues me produce mucho dolor hacerlo. Mejor recuerdo que el castillo del colegio me hacía caminar tanto y con tantos libros pesados, que nadar contra la corriente no representa un reto muy grande.

Cuando siento que fue suficiente, salgo echando una mirada para vigilar que no haya nadie. Está bien que vaya en ropa interior, pero no quiero que nadie me pille así ¡Menos mortífagos o cazadores! Me alcanzo a poner la camiseta justo antes de que Harry aparezca por un costado de los arbustos.

Con una exclamación digo su nombre y dejo caer el pantalón que estoy por ponerme.

-Lo siento, Hermione. –Se disculpa de prisa apartando caballerosamente su vista hacia otro lado. –Creo que es hora de irnos. –Me informa mientras me apresuro a vestir mis piernas.

Regresamos en silencio a nuestro pequeño campamento. Sin haberme dado el tiempo suficiente para secarme, tirito de frío. Harry se quita su chaqueta y la pone en mis hombros. -¿Te divertiste? -Me pregunta cuando alcanzamos a ver la deslucida tienda de campaña a lo lejos.

-No mucho. -Contesté con sinceridad. -¿Pero quién lo hace en estos tiempos? -La indiferencia en mi voz me asombra un poco. No me sabía tan desanimada.

Harry asiente. Sujeta su varita con las manos, como siempre. Estoy segura que si fuera a un baile del colegio, su pareja sería ese poderoso palito de madera. Imaginarlo me causa gracia inmediata apartando mi desgano, y mi amigo lo nota inmediatamente. -¿De que te ríes, Hermione?

Al principio no quiero decirle. Por alguna razón siento que si él no tiene motivos para ser feliz, yo tampoco debo tenerlos. Pero Harry insiste y pronto deduce que me río de él, por lo que insiste en saber que me ha causado tanta gracia. Intentando aligerar sus cargas por unos pocos segundos; me hago la difícil he infantilmente le saco la lengua para demostrar mi determinación en no decirle ni una palabra y con burla me hecho a correr hasta la tienda, esperando llegar antes que él y poder tomarle el pelo un poco mas de tiempo.

Harry pronto entiende mi treta y sale disparado tratando de alcanzarme. -¡No te salvarás de está, Hermione! -Escucho que grita cada vez más cerca de mí. Aprovecho que está exhausto por su entrenamiento y me doy el lujo de detenerme en la entrada para volver a sacarle la lengua y meterme sin ningún problema a la vieja choza. Supongo que estoy segura y me dejo caer en el sofá riéndome aún de la ridícula carrera que acabamos de hacer.

Justo en ese momento entra Harry jadeante. -Eso... no... Vale... -Masculla sin aliento y sentándose a mi lado. Inclino mi cabeza cómodamente hacia atrás y cierro los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Deberíamos repetir esto más a menudo. -Comentó pero sin recibir respuesta, por lo que abro mis ojos solo para alcanzar a ver que Harry está en la misma posición que yo, pero él ha estado observándome con seriedad. Me sonrojo involuntariamente. Deseando que no lo haya notado, me levanto de inmediato y murmuro algo sobre beber un poco de agua.

Harry no se mueve de su lugar y en poco tiempo lo escucho roncar suavemente.

.

.

.

Pronto alcanzamos la mitad de Septiembre y Harry me ha dejado saber que tendrá una sorpresa especial por mi cumpleaños. Yo aun sentía remordimientos por haber olvidado el suyo y le he suplicado que no se molestara. Él no me insistió y no volvió a sacar el tema. Hasta el día de hoy.

Después de haber dejado una lista de lo que necesitamos para el próximo mes, y dado que es el día de mi cumpleaños, me he permitido tomar una ducha larga y tibia. ¡Gracias a la magia no necesito hornillas para contar con agua caliente! Después me encerré en mi habitación para leer una novela muggle, regalo de hace dos años de mi papá.

Siento nostalgia mas que tristeza, al saber que mis padres están muy lejos de aquí y sin saber que tienen una hija, es un día como cualquier otro, bueno, en realidad ayer fue un día normal (recordemos que Australia está a muchos husos horarios de aquí). El caso es que no recordarán mi nacimiento.

No suelo ser egoísta y todo pasa sin la mayor importancia en mi cumpleaños, pero esta ocasión me siento... sola. Decidida a opacar este sentimiento y no dejarme deprimir, escojo arreglarme un poco por hoy, esperando sentirme mejor conmigo misma. Rebusco en mi pobre guardarropa y lo único que encuentro decente es el ahora viejo vestido rojo que use en la boda de Bill.

Lo sacudo un poco y me pregunto si aún me quedará. Deslizo el cierre y me visto, sorprendida de que me quede suelto. Una mueca y se que no luzco tan bien como aquella ocasión. Creo que un poco más y pareceré un_ inferi_. Admito que estoy más delgada y que me falta color, pero aún así pongo un poco de brillo en mis labios y rizo mis pestañas como Ginny me enseñó a hacer con la varita.

Veo en el pequeño espejo mi resultado y parezco una persona viva de nuevo. Me siento ridícula. Como una pequeña niña jugando con las cosas de mamá. Así que empiezo a liberar mi cabello de las horquillas que sostienen mi elaborado peinado. Unos golpes a mi puerta me distraen un momento. -Adelante. -Digo sabiendo que es Harry quien está del otro lado.

-¿Quieres venir un momento, Hermione? -Me dice asomando su cabeza por la entrada.

Lo sigo sin preguntar. Cuando lo alcanzo en la sala, veo que ha movido el eterno sofá mullido y hay un espacio abierto en el centro. Cientos de pequeñas luces flotantes se mueven en el aire iluminando la oscura instancia. -¡Oh, Harry! -Exclamó conmovida con el lindo gesto que ha tenido. Lo siento parado a mi lado y sin necesidad de verlo, se que está sonriente.

-Feliz cumpleaños. -Dice y no puedo sino arrojarme a sus brazos como tengo por costumbre hacer cuando mis sentimientos afloran. Las palabras se atoran en mi garganta y se bien que mis ojos brillan de contento. Cuando al fin lo suelto, Harry hace un leve movimiento con su varita y una **profunda música **empieza a sonar. -¿Me permite esta pieza? -Asiento por toda respuesta y siento como su temblorosa mano se coloca en mi espalda y con la otra toma mi mano. Me conmueve la tensión de su rostro y sus pies torpes al bailar. -No soy tan buen bailarín como Krum. -Murmura haciendo una curiosa mueca.

-Nadie nace sabiendo. -Le doy por respuesta apretando ligeramente su hombro. –Y prefiero que seas tú quien esté conmigo en este instante y no Víctor.

Sus verdes ojos parecen cobrar algo de vida y con dificultad me hace dar una vuelta. Nos causa gracia y su risa de pronto me parece melódica, fresca. Se siente como las primeras fragancias de la primavera. A mi nariz llega el olor a libro nuevo y libertad. Mi corazón palpita agitado y siento su mano bajar hasta unirse a su compañera tras mi espalda. Yo deslizo ambos brazos tras su cuello instintivamente.

En ese momento todas nuestras discusiones, grandes y pequeñas, quedan atrás. Siento que un ligero velo se posa sobre nosotros; como un nuevo capítulo, una nueva vida, un renacimiento. Desconozco el poder de la magia que nos envuelve. La intensidad de su mirada es imposible de evadir. Como si el dulce momento fuera de fino cristal, acerca con lentitud su rostro al mío. Sus tibios labios arden sobre los míos y su húmeda lengua se introduce sensualmente a mi boca sin pedir permiso, porque sabe que no lo necesita.

Profundiza el beso que rápidamente se vuelve desesperado. No puedo saciarme del dulce néctar de sus labios; ni de las deliciosas caricias de su lengua. Me encanta recorrer con mis dedos su largo cabello azabache. Negro como la noche de afuera; tan llena de tinieblas en la oscuridad.

Detenemos el beso para tomar aire. Intento decir algo, pero él pone su dedo índice presionando mis labios. Sus ojos verdes destellan con pasión antes de volver a besarme con ansiedad. Cierro mis ojos permitiéndome disfrutar cada una de las nuevas sensaciones que recorren cada parte de mi cuerpo. Vuelve a tomar aire y descansa su frente con la mía.

-Hermione... -Susurra sobre mis labios con su cálido aliento. Su voz cargada de deseo derrite mis piernas y tengo que aferrarme a él. Las mejillas me arden mientras escudriña mi rostro. Sus manos recorren mi espalda y acarician mi cabello. Como si fuera lo correcto, me pego más a él y busco sus labios nuevamente. Sin dejar de besarnos llegamos a su habitación, que es la más cercana a nosotros.

Como si estuviera hecha de la materia más ligera del mundo, un brazo le basta para alzarme y depositarme sobre la cama. –Te necesito. –Dice a mi oído y repentinamente todo parece encajar en el rompecabezas que es nuestro mundo.

No necesito decir algo. Basta con que nuestros ojos se encuentren para que él entienda cuanto lo necesito yo. Sobre mí comienza a sacarme el vestido que se cruza entre nosotros como si fuera un muro. Siento ternura al sentir que sus dedos tiemblan con el temor de la primera vez. ¿Cómo lo se? Porque tiemblo del mismo modo al ayudarlo a deshacerse de su blanca camisa. Se permite un momento para estudiarme como a la poción más fascinante y compleja jamás creada. No puedo dejar de sonrojarme cuando dice que soy perfecta. Besa mi cuello con dulzura y se que estoy perdida para siempre.

La noche es larga y si hay algo que no vemos, es como una extraña aura azul nos rodea y pequeñas esferas descienden del cielo, alumbrando el lecho donde nos adueñamos el uno del otro mientras haya aliento suficiente en nuestros cuerpos.

No necesito un libro, estudiarlo o entenderlo.

Esto parece ser amor.

* * *

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**UFF! Que capítulo. He decidido cambiar de Rated por eso de que algunas escenas se me van de las manos y no puedo cambiarlas Jeje! **

**Ya saben que los comentarios son bienvenidos!**

**Con Cariño,**

**Orquidea Negra**


	7. Capítulo VII

**CAPITULO VII**

* * *

**Diciembre, 1997.**

_Plop. Plop. Plop._

La grieta del techo deja caer una secuencia constante de pequeñas gotas, que en conjunto han logrado formar un pequeño charco de agua, que por más sedienta que esté, no me atrevo a beber por temor a contraer una infección que finalmente acabe conmigo. No se cuanto tiempo ha estado nevando afuera, pero el frío logra traspasar el grosor de estos firmes muros de piedra negra. No me sorprendería que en unas horas, el agua filtrada se congele.

Trato de acurrucarme lo mejor que pueda en la esquina de la celda donde me encuentro ahora. Si mis cuentas no me fallan, hoy debe ser noche buena y no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿Se encontrará bien? No se si es por melancolía o por demencia, pero intento elevar una plegaria para que a Harry no lo hayan encontrado. Sin embargo, lo único que puedo reprocharme por ahora, es mi completa estupidez. ¿Acaso no decía mamá que todas las mujeres teníamos un sexto sentido?

_Un día lo encontrarás, Jane. _Fueron esas las palabras que me dirigió cuando le pregunté donde estaba el mío. Y hace tres semanas, yo tenía un mal presentimiento. Seguramente ese sexto sentido era el que estaba gritando dentro de mí que era una mala idea visitar el Valle de Gryffindor. Pero la curiosidad por conocer los orígenes de Harry me segó y accedí a acompañarlo al lugar donde vivieron sus padres.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Por primera vez en algo más de un año me había dejado acompañarlo y no iba a negarme ese lujo. Si miro en retrospectiva, no fue tan malo acompañarlo. De haber ido solo; ¿Lo habrían cogido a él? Sacudiría la cabeza si no tuviera el cuello tan entumido. Mi lógica mentalidad me recuerda que el hubiera no existe ya, y que no podría cambiar el pasado aunque tuviera un gira tiempo en mis manos.

Una risa cruel hace que mi cuerpo se tense, el vello de mi cuerpo se enrosque y mi respiración se corte. No necesito abrir los ojos para saber quien ha entrado al calabozo donde tienen a los prisioneros. Sorprendentemente me encojo aún más en mi lugar, esperando que no me note, no después de la tortura que me tocó hace tres días. Aun tengo un par de heridas que no terminan de cerrar. Y la pulsación de mi labio aún la puedo sentir. Sus pesados pasos se frenan frente a mi celda. Es como si pudiera oler mi miedo.

-Hoy no eres digna de mi atención, asquerosa sangre sucia. –A pesar del ácido tono de su voz y, al mismo tiempo, de su gratificante respuesta para mi, evito suspirar de alivio cuando la escucho alejarse un poco más al fondo del lugar. Hoy algún otro será el desafortunado en sufrir a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange. Intento tapar mis oídos para no escuchar los gritos de súplica del hombre al que se está llevando al cuarto de tortura que he visitado una vez por semana desde que me trajeron aquí. –Hoy tendrás una muy feliz navidad. –Dice la mortifago en un tono dulzón que resulta más aterrador que la usual crueldad de su voz.

Tuve casi dos meses de inmensa felicidad compartida con Harry. Fueron días donde pudimos olvidarnos del mundo exterior, para crear uno propio, donde solo nosotros habitábamos y ninguna dificultad nos amenazaba. ¿Por qué todo lo bueno no dura para siempre? Y ahora mismo podría ponerme a analizar como es que llegamos al punto de terminar en los brazos del otro, pero el frío cala en mis huesos y ahora únicamente quiero dormir.

.

.

-Levántate, mugrosa. –Escucho la voz que me resulta familiar, pero no pertenece a alguno de mis torturadores. Han pasado varios días. Cuando abren la puerta de mi celda, una mujer vestida en elegante túnica negra entra. Es Narcissa Malfoy. Es extraño verla. En medio de este pequeño espacio de solidas paredes recubiertas de mugre, su piel resalta más pálida. Aunque tal vez no sea el lugar. Me parece verla más delgada y su leve capa de maquillaje no ha podido disimular las bolsas bajo sus ojos.

La mortifago me ve con tanto asco como su hermana me mira con odio y repudio. Cuando la veo apuntar su varita contra mí, me apresuro a obedecer y me levanto. Quiero llorar de coraje por mi debilidad. ¿Cuándo empecé a ceder ante la primera amenaza de peligro? Así que lo que hago es morder mi labio con fuerza para no darle el placer de verme llorar. Agita su varita y solo tengo tiempo para cerrar los ojos, tampoco que pudiera hacer algo desarmada como estoy.

En un par de segundos espero sentir dolor, pero como este no llega, los abro lentamente. Me siento diferente. –El Señor Tenebroso ordena que vistas esto. –Informa arrogante para arrojarme lo que parece una túnica blanca. Cuando la recibo en mis manos, me doy cuenta que están limpias, como si me hubiera dado un baño reciente. Con dedos temblorosos alcanzo mi mejilla. Es lisa y suave. Se con certeza que el resto de mi cuerpo está en el mismo estado inmaculado.

Me grita un par de cosas más. Quiere que me vista pronto. Por la rendija del ojo la veo darme la espalda. Supongo que le genero tanto asco que verme desnuda es demasiado para ella. Pero por el momento esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones. ¿Qué trama Voldemort? Decido armarme de valor por esta noche y si están planeando un espectáculo con mi muerte, haré que valga la pena. Tan pronto como estoy vestida, la mortifago lanza un par de hechizos más. Siento como mi cabello es recogido y mi cara cubierta con algo de pintura.

-Asear a una sangre-sucia… No soy criada de nadie. -La escucho murmurar con rabia mientras se prepara para irse. Cierra de un portazo dejándome tan sola como antes.

Mientras espero a que llegue la hora de mi muerte, lucho con el sentimiento de vacío que tengo en el estómago. Siento que transcurren horas hasta que finalmente escucho unas pisadas entrar al calabozo. Se dirigen a las celdas del fondo. Una mujer suplica saber que les van a hacer. Creo que no soy la única que tendrá que aparecer ante el mago oscuro.

Los chillidos cesan y entonces escucho el arrastrar de los grilletes y cadenas por el pasillo. Muerdo de nuevo mi labio inferior, hasta que pruebo el sabor metálico de la sangre recorrer mi lengua. Respiro profundamente para tranquilizarme cuando abren mi puerta por segunda ocasión.

-Adelántense con el resto. –Ordena Draco Malfoy con sus ojos clavados en mí. Nadie replica y obedecen inmediatamente. Alcanzo a ver como unos cuantos mortífagos empujan a prisioneros en harapos. Siento que esta noche soy la atracción principal. Malfoy se acerca con un rostro inescrutable. No desvío la mirada. Las últimas horas que tenga aliento, las sobreviviré con valor. Como la Gryffindor que soy.

-¿Qué van a hacerme, Malfoy? –Me duele el labio, pero no me dejare amedrentar por este mortífago, ni por ningún otro.

No me contesta. En cambio, unas esposas metálicas aparecen en sus manos. Retrocedo un paso al sentirlo acercarse más de lo que nunca ha hecho. Con rudeza toma una de mis muñecas antes de esposarla. Me percato que usa un par de guantes de piel negra de dragón. -Escucha, Granger. –Sisea para mi sorpresa a mi oído. – No te hagas hoy la valiente. Si quieres sobrevivir hasta que cara-rajada y la comadreja vengan por ti, no hagas nada estúpido…

-Que…

Quiero saber pero me sacude antes de continuar -Cállate y escucha por una vez en tu vida, sabelotodo. –Vuelve a decir por lo bajo y con algo de prisa. A pesar de tenerlo a mi espalda ahora, sé que vigila la entrada. -No lo veas a los ojos y no hables a no ser que él te lo ordene. No intentes hacerte la heroína ante lo que va a ocurrir. Y sobre todo, no dejes que vea cuanto lo temes. –Termina aprisionando mi otra mano.

Quiero acribillarlo a preguntas ¿Por qué me aconseja? ¿Sabe algo de Harry? ¿A qué se refiere con lo que va a ocurrir? ¿Para que me quieren? Pero me callo justo a tiempo, porque otra figura hace su aparición. – ¿Porque siempre te tocan los encargos divertidos? –Pregunta el recién llegado. La forma en que me examina este mortifago me incomoda.

-Porque no soy un inepto como tú.

El mortifago lo ignora abiertamente. –Preséntame con la dama, Malfoy. –Dice. La sonrisa lasciva de su rostro resulta tan terrible como un _cruciatus_.

-Había olvidado que yo soy el de los gustos refinados. –Evade el slytherin con indiferencia. Se mueve a mi costado. Yo… honestamente no hay nada que pueda aportar en este momento. El otro mortifago se me acerca decidido. Antes de que pueda tocarme, Malfoy se coloca entre ambos. – No te aceleres, Nott. –Dice sujetando su brazo. - Es invitada del Señor Oscuro. – No dejo de sentir un extraño alivio momentáneo.

Al instante en que sus ojos se agrandan dice en comprensión – ¡No me digas que ella es empollona Granger! -Y es cuando lo recuerdo, estaba en la casa de Slytherin en el mismo año que yo. Es Theodore Nott. Más alto que yo y que Malfoy, su cabello tan negro como el de Harry. Podría considerarse atractivo de no ser porque sus ojos azules tienen algo siniestro en ellos. –Siempre supe que esta chica era un diamante en bruto. Ha de ser jodidamente buena si siempre trajo a Potter y a Weasley comiendo de su mano…

-Vamos, Nott. No puedo creer que caigas tan bajo fijándote en sangre-sucia Granger.

-A diferencia tuya, yo siempre he sabido apreciar la belleza. –Se encoge de hombros. –Y si no mal recuerdo, el que estaba obsesionado con el "trío dorado" era otro. –añade en tono acusador.

-Puede ser. –Responde Malfoy cruzándose de brazos. –Sin embargo, tenemos diferentes conceptos en cuanto a la importancia de la sangre se refiere.

-Ya sabes que no a los Nott no nos importa gran cosa la pureza de la sangre. –Responde con ligereza. – Al menos no cuando una hermosa joven requiere de nuestras atenciones. Padre no ha tenido reparo en tener amantes impuras.

-Tu padre hasta con un cerdo si tuviera los cojones. –Escupe con asco Malfoy.

Entre carcajadas el otro mortifago asegura –Cerdos sí, pero _muggles_ nunca. –Sé que mientras intento no morder mis labios, Malfoy se une a su patética risa.

Creo que estoy temblando de rabia por sus desagradables comentarios. Por eso me obligo a decir. –Son despreciables.

-Y tú eres tan fogosa. –Me contesta el mortifago Nott con su desagradable sonrisa.

-Suficiente. –Habla Malfoy. –Es hora.

-Espera. –Lo detiene Nott antes de apuntarme con la varita. –El rojo le va mejor. –siento que el tenue rayo de luz impacta contra mis labios. –Listo. –Como quisiera borrarle la sonrisa de suficiencia de la cara.

Me hacen andar clavando la varita en mi espalda. ¿Acaso tengo otra opción? Recorremos pasillos oscuros y con un olor putrefacto que me hace querer regresar la poca agua que he bebido.

-Será una celebración excitante. –Escucho decir a Nott cuando parece que llegamos a nuestro destino. Malfoy suelta un gruñido y nada más.

Así que es eso. Hoy es la celebración de año nuevo. Percibo la expectación que antecede un partido de quidditch. El ambiente está cargado de emoción conforme nos adentramos en lo que parece ser un salón de amplísimas proporciones. Agrandado obviamente con magia. De las paredes cuelgan pesadas telas del mismo color oscuro. Cientos de tétricas velas flotan arriba de nosotros. Huele a algo parecido a incienso, del que solía haber en el antiguo mercadillo al que íbamos cuando viajábamos a Paris.

Hay muchos mortífagos. Alguna siluetas las reconozco, pero otras tantas no. ¿Cuántos de ellos tendrán familia que les importe? ¿Cuántos de ellos están aquí por miedo? ¿Cuantos de ellos odian a Voldemort tanto como yo? Todos parecen vestir sus más elegantes y costosas capas. La mayoría negras y de tela gruesa. Así que yo, con el ligero vestido de gasa blanca, descubierto de los hombros y profundo escote, llamo la atención al cruzar la habitación.

Rodeamos una jaula casi tan alta como una pequeña casa. Dentro hay al menos veinte personas, todas tan atemorizadas como yo aparento no estar.

Esto no augura nada bueno.

Siento un tirón en la falda del vestido. Antes de que pueda replicar, un destello de luz golpea contra lo que sea que me haya tocado. –Es invitada del Señor Oscuro. –Dice Draco Malfoy antes de volverme a empujar con su varita.

Evito chocar con lo que parece ser una pared pequeña o un hombre muy grande. De su ropa desprende un desagradable olor a rancio, similar al que Harry llevaba en su último cumpleaños… Entonces se me ocurre una idea. Si algún mortifago está lo suficientemente ebrio, tal vez pueda hacerme de una varita. Intento encontrar alguna con desesperación, y entonces la veo. A unos pocos pasos frente a mí, un mortifago tiene la suya descuidadamente en su bolsillo, si tan solo pudiera girarme un poco en tres, dos…

-Ni se te ocurra, Granger. –Me dice Malfoy tomándome con fuerza del antebrazo. –Sería un suicidio. –Gruñe antes de arrastrarme a una apartada esquina, casi al fondo del lugar.

Siento como mis piernas se debilitan. La poca alimentación está cobrando factura en mis pocas fuerzas. Antes de que hubiese podido alzar la varita, veinte maldiciones me hubieran alcanzado a mí. El hurón me ha salvado de una eminente catástrofe. Eso solo añade irritabilidad a la mezcla de emociones que hierven en mí.

Me obliga a sentarme en una elegante silla, mientras él se ubica atrás de mí en una posición firme e inmutable. Cuando alguien se me acerca ocasionalmente, se frenan en seco y se vuelven por donde llegaron, me pregunto si algo les hará Malfoy para ahuyentarlos.

Cuando todos se posicionan formando un semicírculo, sé que su señor está por llegar. Me tenso en mi lugar, pero Malfoy maneja a levantarme como señal de respeto. Entonces Voldemort hace su aparición y todos contienen su respiración. Sólo un ligero chillido se alcanza a escuchar. Mientras el mago tenebroso se dedica a dar un discurso sobre la importancia de la pureza de la sangre y los porque de la guerra, trato de recordar como terminé aquí.

Había acompañado a Harry al valle de Godric Gryffindor. Él tenía pensado que ahí podríamos encontrar alguna pista que nos guiara al siguiente horrocrux. Con la expectativa de acompañarlo, no me cuide de pensar en los contras. Ahora es más que obvio, que seguramente Voldemort tendría a alguien ahí aguardando por Harry.

Visitamos la tumba de sus padres. De algún modo puedo culpar a la Orden por esta situación. ¿Acaso nadie pensó en llevar a Harry al lugar donde inicio todo? Sé que Harry se cegó pensando en conocer algo de la historia de sus padres, así que nos aventuramos sin contar con un plan de emergencia. ¿El resultado? Aquí me encuentro.

Nada mas nos acercamos a su antigua casa, el pequeño poblado fue cubierto por mortífagos y cazadores. En la milésima de segundo antes de desaparecernos, el mismo Malfoy que me hace guardia, me alcanzó a pescar de la chaqueta. Harry se desvaneció llevando mi varita consigo.

_Harry. Mi querido Harry. _

-Acércala, Draco. –La sise ante voz se refiere a mi y es como me traen de vuelta a la realidad.

El joven mortífago me toma del brazo y camina casi a mi lado. Sus pasos son firmes y tranquilos. Por la rendija del ojo puedo ver su rostro; está endurecido y así de cerca caigo en cuenta que aparenta tener más edad. ¿De que horrores ha tenido que ser testigo siendo tan joven como yo? ¿Realmente disfruta matando gente cuya estirpe mágica está fuera de su control? Sus ojos grises son sin emoción y su afilada mandíbula está apretada.

_Si quieres sobrevivir…_

Fueron sus palabras. ¿También él busca sobrevivir? ¿Es su razón de estar al servicio de un loco mago sediento de poder? Mi subconsciente grita que sí, pero mi lado suspicaz debate diciendo que no debo confiar en él. No puedo confiar en nadie.

Si logro pasar de esta noche.

-Sé que todos conocen a esta encantadora jovencita. –Dice Voldemort a sus seguidores. –Y si hay alguien que no, les presento a Hermione Granger, la amiguita sangre-sucia de Potter. –Reacciono con rigidez cuando desliza uno de sus nudosos dedos en mi mejilla.

_Si quieres sobrevivir…_

-Y como esta noche, esta encantadora sangre-sucia, es mi invitada especial. –Hace lo que es una pausa dramática –Tendrá el honor de salvar la vida de una de estas personas.

Así que es la razón de tenerme a su lado. Quiere que escoja quien seguirá con vida, resistiendo más malos tratos y torturas, mientras condeno al resto a morir de algún modo poco misericordioso. Y además cargando en mi conciencia a las diecinueve personas que no puedo salvar.

-¿Y bien sangre sucia? ¿No soy acaso un mago clemente? –Dice con tal grandeza en su voz que sus lacayos le celebran la broma con devoción.

_O fingen celebrarla_. Me digo viendo de reojo a Malfoy, que me mira como si fuera ajeno a todo este horror. Entonces la asesina de Sirius me toma del cabello bruscamente y me empuja hasta la jaula. –Escoge, inmunda. –Pequeñas gotas de su saliva golpean mi mejilla.

-Con cariño, Bella. –Sisea la serpiente humana –No queremos que el elegido la tome contra ti. –Esto provoca hilarantes sonidos de los mortifagos.

Veinte pares de ojos me miran suplicantes. No los culpo. No todos estamos listos para enfrentar la muerte. Pero por el otro lado, quedarse en esa jaula será más una bendición. Intento no ver a los prisioneros, pero Bellatrix sacude mi cabeza con más fuerza y caigo en cuenta que no puedo cerrar más mis ojos aunque quiera.

_Hechizos avanzados, página 632._

No tiene caso. No tiene caso que intente no ver los rostros lacerados de estos magos y brujas. La mayoría es gente en edad adulta, pero hay un pequeño niño aferrado al harapo de quien parece ser su madre. No es hasta que tengo que absorber mi nariz con fuerza, que me doy cuenta de que he estado llorando.

Si dejase vivir a ese pequeño solo será para que siga siendo prisionero y ya sin su madre. Veo a la mujer directo a los ojos. Quiero explicarme, disculparme, hacerle ver de algún modo que no merecen esto. Que nadie merece esto. Un asomo de comprensión en sus ojos y una leve inclinación de su cabeza.

Me perdona. Sabe que no está en mí poder salvarlos a ambos, que estoy al límite de mis fuerzas y al borde del llanto. Y sabe, que después de esta noche, su hijo será libre para siempre.

Continúo disculpándome con cada rostro que está en esa jaula. Si tuviera el atrevimiento de tomar el lugar de alguno de ellos…

Pero mientras Harry siga con vida, tengo esperanza, y mientras tenga esperanza, podré contribuir a la derrota de Voldemort.

Pero ahora, solo estoy destrozada.

-No puedo. –Murmuro derrotada.

-¿Que dices sangre sucia? –Exige la mortifago que vuelve a sacudirme.

-¡Que no puedo! –Exclamo esta vez y sé que de mi sale un ahogado grito de dolor. – ¡No puedo no tocarme el corazón y condenar a veinte a su muerte!

-Pero tampoco puedes tocarte el corazón y salvar a una sola. –Dice con crueldad la voz de Voldemort. La verdad de sus palabras caen como navajas a mi pecho y un silencio sepulcral se apodera de la sala. –Bien. –Dice el mago tenebroso. –Bien. –Repite mientras una sublime silla se materializa a sus espaldas. Se sienta. –Entonces tomemos el asunto nosotros mismos. Dejaremos que sobreviva el último.

Y con eso la masacre comienza.

Una horrible criatura peluda, un _quintaped_, ha sido soltada para acabar de forma dolorosa con los prisioneros. Intento con todas las fuerzas que puedo reunir, no ver el baño de sangre que se está dando en la jaula. _Yo debería estar ahí_. Es lo único que puede venir a mi mente. Es seguro que no soy la única en la habitación con cara de terror. Quiero gritar. Quiero gritar y frenar esto. Quiero suplicar al mago tenebroso que detenga esto. Pero es como si me hubieran aplicado un hechizo de lengua atada, porque el sonido que sube desde mis entrañas se atora en mi garganta.

_No hagas nada estúpido..._

No puedo.

Impotencia. Pánico. Terror. Asco.

Siento el vómito en mi boca cuando salpica sangre humana a mi cara. El sudor se mezcla con mi vómito y con un incontrolable charco de espeso líquido vital. Finalmente, mis lágrimas se unen cuando caigo derrotada al suelo.

-¡Así es, sangre sucia. Justo a la porquería a donde perteneces! -Alcanzo a escuchar antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**He tardado más de lo que había planeado para publicar (Me asaltaron y con eso se llevaron mis avances del fic :S) Pero de todas formas lo siento. Ya estoy trabajando en el próximo cap. Pero mientras, me di un _break_ en el trabajo y aquí está el capítulo de hoy.**

**No se si un capítulo así se disfruta, pero aún así no olviden escribirme un comentario para saludar, hacerme saber sus impresiones e/o incluso desahogarse Jiji!.**

**Saludos y espero leernos pronto.**

**Orquidea Negra,**

_**La lic. que debió ser Rockstar! **_


	8. Capítulo VIII

**N/A: Tristemente no he recibido comentarios del capítulo anterior, así que supongo que DTELO no está teniendo una buena acogida. Entenderán que escribir una historia lleva tiempo, así que si no obtengo comentarios decentes para este capítulo, tendré que cancelarlo (pues si nadie lo lee que caso tiene, ¿verdad? –Probablemente justo ahora le escribo al aire :P ), de este modo podré dedicarme a escribir en el Fandom de los Hunger Games (que es mi nueva adicción).**

**En fin, que la continuación de DTELO queda en sus manos. (Sin resentimientos, ¡eh! ;P ) Lamentaré mucho por quienes han tenido curiosidad suficiente por DTELO como para darle seguimiento, pero las cosas como son :)**

**Aún así, ¡A por ustedes, que me han puesto en alerta: un esfuerzo más!**

.

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

**_Febrero, 1998._**

Es increíble que siga viva. Me sorprendería si tuviera las fuerzas para permitírmelo. Pero no ahora, no cuando se percibe un ajetreo detrás de las gruesas puertas de la sala de tortura. Intento escuchar algo, cualquier información que pueda permitirme salir de aquí, porque estoy dispuesta y porque no podré sobrevivir un mes más en este infierno.

Han sido días de intenso dolor. De agonía. Si quisiera alcanzar cualquier cosa con mi mano, no podría. Las costras se abrirían y comenzaría a sangrar de inmediato. Parece que se han ensañado con cada parte de mi cuerpo. Los_ cruciatus_ han dejado de resultarles divertidos y ha sido entonces que descubrieron el cuchillo.

Pero incluso para eso toman sus medidas con tal de no tocarme. El torturador en turno se coloca cuidadosamente unos guantes de látex, de este modo no es ensuciado con la sangre impura cuando empieza a brotar.

-¿La sangre sucia amiga de Potter? –Alcanzo a escuchar que alguien murmura. Esto me interesa, así que me esfuerzo por agudizar mi oído… si tan solo pudiera tener la energía para levantarme…

-Claro, idiota. ¿Quién más? No hemos tenido la suerte de atrapar a otro de sus fieles seguidores, y los auroresque pudieran tener algún interés en protegerlos, caen muertos en batalla.

-Pero para que querría el Señor Oscuro a…

-Hay rumores, pero yo sé que… ¡Señor Malfoy!

Maldigo ansiosa al que acaba de interrumpir la conversación de esos mortífagos, creo que de algún modo me hubiera hecho más valiente saber que me espera para el final. Espero oír la voz de Lucius Malfoy, sin embargo es su hijo único el que responde –Dejen de holgazanear. Por eso nunca lograrás satisfacer al Señor Tenebroso, Clalett.

-Si, señor, si. Lo…lo siento.

-¿Está lista la prisionera? –Supongo que se refiere a mí. Los míos han sido los únicos gemidos que han retumbado en estas paredes de piedra.

-No… no aún… -Quiero bloquear los chillidos de dolor que el infortunado mortífago está recibiendo.

-Se espera que la próxima vez que recibas una orden, esta sea cumplida inmediatamente. –La firmeza en la voz de Draco Malfoy es implacable. Rápidamente cualquier simpatía que pude sentir por él en año nuevo, se acaba de esfumar. Es un mortífago como cualquier otro. –Vete, ya me encargo yo.

Se abren las puertas. Aprieto mis párpados esperando el dolor que me traería ser levantada de esta fría cama de piedra. Espero y espero, pero el dolor no llega. Por un segundo creo que se está colocando los guantes, sin embargo lo que llego a sentir es el frescor del agua que está siendo rociada sobre mis heridas.

Mi mente me grita que es alcohol o algo mucho peor, sin embargo mis nervios lo contradicen al sentir alivio inmenso en medio del dolor. Abro mis ojos y puedo ver a Malfoy salpicando algo parecido a un bálsamo con la ayuda de una esponja. No se si sea el maravilloso olor a hierbas o la agonía de mi delirante cabeza lo que me hace susurrar – ¿Por qué haces esto?

Se frena en seco, supongo que ajeno a mi estado consciente. O tal vez lo ronca que está mi voz lo ha sorprendido. No lo sé.

Toma su tiempo antes de responder o de volver a verter del brillante líquido amarillo. –Ordenes. –Es todo lo que me dice y supongo que es lo único que yo esperaba recibir. Mientras continúa con la labor de curarme, por que es lo que está haciendo el bálsamo, me dedico a observarlo con atención. Me da la impresión que frente a mí tengo a un sacerdote, por la elegante túnica negra, el cabello bien engominado hacia atrás. No se parece en nada al cura de la iglesia que mi tía me obligaba a ir cuando la visitábamos en Francia, pero el atuendo y la postura sí.

Pasa un rato hasta que está satisfecho con su labor, entonces me obliga a levantarme. -¿A dónde me llevas? –Mi poco valor Gryffindor hace su aparición. Dignidad, no permitiré que eso también me sea arrebatado.

-¿Siempre fuiste tan fastidiosa, Granger? –Sisea girando los ojos. Es ahí donde reconozco al muchacho que iba a Hogwarts al mismo tiempo que yo. Me tengo que recordar que han pasado dos años desde que estudiáramos en el colegio. Ya no somos ese par de niños que eran enemigos declarados. Ahora somos dos adultos que han escogido su bando.

Me hace caminar a través de una maldición imperdonable. No me esfuerzo por rechazarla de mi cuerpo. Primero: no tengo las fuerzas, segundo: es más fácil andar de este modo. Dejar que mi cuerpo ande a la voluntad de otro, no tengo que forzarlo yo misma, en este estado no podría. Así que aquí voy, andando frente a él como el Diciembre anterior. Pero ahora en lugar de llevar el elegante vestido impecable, llevo encima el harapo de lo que queda de él.

Cuando siento que ni la maldición _imperius_ logrará sostenerme, llegamos a una habitación muy elegante. No puedo evitar pensar que es el aposento del mago oscuro. Sin embargo no hay nadie y Malfoy cierra la puerta a sus espaldas. –Estarás aquí hasta que ocurra el intercambio. –Sé que me ha quitado la maldición porque caigo derrumbada sobre una acojinada silla, lo más cómodo en lo que he estado desde hace meses. La incredulidad debe ser fácilmente leíble porque continúa –lo único que sé, es que el Señor Oscuro ha pedido que te encuentres en buen estado para el momento en que él solicite tu presencia. –Intento pensar con rapidez, pero no tanta como la velocidad con la que Malfoy aplica unos hechizos silenciadores y protectores a la recámara. –Dime, Granger. ¿Qué es lo que Potter podría tener que importa tanto al Señor Oscuro?... Tanto como para intercambiarte por.

¿Qué, qué es? Sacudo la cabeza, pero no tengo tiempo para llenarme del alivio que vibra en mi interior. Malfoy me sacude tomándome del brazo – ¡Piensa, Granger! ¿Qué tiene Potter que es de valor para el Señor Oscuro?

-No… no se… no puedo recordar. –Las atropelladas palabras salen de mi boca, pero entonces veo la ansiedad en sus ojos y me siento a la defensiva –¿por qué querrías saber? ¿Acaso temes que tu _Lord _sea derrocado?

Ira fría se refleja en sus facciones, creo que está apunto de golpearme por mi insolencia, pues parece batallar consigo mismo para controlarse –No juegues al idiota conmigo, Granger –que vuelva a llamarme por mi apellido, en lugar del "sangre sucia" que todos aquí me dicen, logra descolocarme. –No creas que has sobrevivido aquí sin ayuda –sisea permitiendo que la furia impregne sus palabras. Su nariz está a escasos centímetros de rozar la mía –A estas alturas deberías ser tan deforme como un gigante o tan loca como chaveta. Así que lo menos que puedes hacer ahora, es decirme que tiene cara-rajada que el _Lord_ quiera intercambiar por ti.

Intento encontrar el truco en todo esto. ¿Para que serviría esta información a Malfoy? Seguro para algo ha de convenirle, porque a un Malfoy no le interesa nada que no le convenga a sus intereses. Ahora, todo este asunto de hablarme como a una persona normal en una fortaleza llena de mortífagos, cuando nadie puede ver, es de desconfianza, pero provoca mi curiosidad. –Todos tenemos una historia, Malfoy. Dime la tuya y te diré la mía.

Lo veo endurecer la mandíbula, pero también veo en sus ojos que está decidiendo. Supongo que sabe que la información que tengo vale la pena porque se endereza, apartándose de mí y comienza a pasear por la habitación, con las manos en la espalda –Entenderás que no puedo decirte todo. Con lo débil que estás, no podrás resistir a la legeremancia si decido usarla. –Estoy de acuerdo con él, pero no se lo haré saber.

Se toma unos segundos para respirar con tranquilidad. Me atrevo a decir que está decidiendo por donde empezar. Agita un poco su varita y coloca hace flotar frente a mí una pequeña mesa. –Crecí siendo educado con el hincapié de la importancia del legado de la sangre mágica. Alardes de la boca de mi padre sobre ser una raza superior, y como debemos proteger a toda costa, nuestra magia transmitida a través de los siglos. Todo fue perfecto para mí. Mis amigos siempre fueron sangre pura, justo como todos los miembros del linaje Malfoy, entonces realmente creí que éramos mejores que cualquier impuro.

Hace una pausa para poder frotar su antebrazo izquierdo. –Entonces entré a Hogwarts y todo cambió. Quiero decir, mi sangre no era nada, ni para profesores, ni estudiantes. Dumbledore me trató igual a todos y por primera vez en el mundo, mi apellido no me ofreció ventaja ni simpatía alguna, excepto entre los de mi casa. ¿Pero qué importaba ser el príncipe de las serpientes si había una sangre sucia que opacaba todos mis esfuerzos? ¿Qué importaba mi apellido si un mestizo era el favorito de los profesores? Cada verano durante seis años fue una tortura volver a casa y escuchar los reclamos de mi padre. ¿Cómo era posible que tú, siendo una mugrosa sangre sucia, me aventajara en todas las materias? No lo entendía él y yo tampoco. El orden natural no seguía el rumbo que habían planeado para mí. Entonces, gracias a ti, mis veranos fueron saturados de estudios y preparación constante.

Levanta su varita hacia mí y no puedo evitar encogerme, esperando a que descargue su rabia contra mí. Ha de notarlo, porque una mueca burlona aparece en sus labios, no dice nada, en cambio aparece una bandeja llena de panecillos recién horneados y una taza llena de té caliente – ¿Creíste que te odiaba por ser la amiguita sangre sucia del _fracaso-de-héroe_? No fue así. Año tras año te volviste mi obsesión. Simplemente no podía sacarte de mi cabeza y te odié por eso. En lugar de que mi vida girara entorno a mí, lo hacía alrededor tuyo. –Voltea a verme, y yo únicamente puedo contener mi respiración –Fue hasta quinto año que entendí que había algo en lo que yo podía ser mejor que tú. Fue un momento sublime, casi de éxtasis, como una revelación mostrándose ante mis ojos.

"_Magia oscura" _Pienso.

–Magia oscura –dice como si hubiera podido leer mi mente. –Tú nunca te atreverías a realizar algo tan malvado como eso. Ni siquiera intentarlo. Tan noble eres que preferirías morir antes que practicarla. Entonces empecé a adentrarme a las artes oscuras. Me sentí poderoso, superior. Quienes supieron de mi predilección por tan finas artes, me veían con admiración, algunos otros con temor. –Sonríe con satisfacción.

–El verano anterior al sexto año del colegio, mi _Lord_ me reclutó. Mi madre quería oponerse, pero mi padre ya me había ofrecido al Señor Oscuro. En ese tiempo comenzó la decadencia de mi padre y yo fui encomendado con una misión: matar a Dumbledore. Yo supe que podía hacerlo, por lo que acepté gustoso. Sin embargo, a mediados de ese año, no había podido cumplir mi misión y el Señor Tenebroso estaba impaciente. Fui severamente castigado y entendí que la finalidad de darme semejante objetivo, era castigar a mi padre por su incompetencia. El Lord dijo que mataría a mi madre, que me mataría a mí, si el director no estaba muerto para finales del año.

–Entonces cree un plan. Introduciría a algunos mortífagos al colegio y con todo mundo desprevenido, la maldición asesina alcanzaría su destino. La muerte de Dumbledore me dio la iniciación y desde entonces me he dedicado a ser fiel vasallo del Señor Oscuro. –Respira profundamente para poder continuar –Hace cuatro meses he descubierto que _mi Lord_, es tan mestizo como su enemigo número uno. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Un montón de magos sangre pura, sirviendo a un mestizo! ¿No se supone acaso que mi línea de sangre mágica es más valiosa que la suya? ¡Es él quien debiera estar sirviéndonos! No mi madre como si fuera una despreciable criada.

Entonces su tono se vuelve casi maniático –Pero me vengaré, Granger. En algún momento me vengaré. Así tenga que aliarme con sangre sucias, traidores a la sangre o con _cara-rajada_. He esperado por una oportunidad, y si me das la información que necesito… –Puedo ver la desquiciante locura brillar peligrosamente en sus ojos grises. Me llena de temor, de… ¿admiración?

-Estás loco… – es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

-Tal vez, pero ¿quién no lo está en una guerra? Y deberías comer eso –dice señalando la bandeja.

Mis manos tiemblan al alcanzar la taza de porcelana blanquísima. La acerco a mis labios, intentando ganar tiempo para sospesar las palabras de mi enemigo. Debería dudar de la veracidad de sus palabras; y sin embargo… le creo. Creo que Draco Malfoy me está diciendo la verdad. Entonces una cálida sensación me recorre conforme bebo la infusión, es como si fuera medicinal, sanando las hemorragias que pudiera tener por dentro. –Horrocruxes –digo la palabra con los labios cerca de la taza.

-¿Qué? –jadea con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No lo repito porque se, de algún modo, que si me ha escuchado. –El muy maldito –susurra entre dientes –ahora entiendo porque el Señor Oscuro está dispuesto a darte a cambio.

La realidad de la situación vuelve a golpearme –no. Harry no puede hacer eso –la taza se hace añicos al impactarse contra el suelo. –Todos nuestros esfuerzos… todo…

-Vaya que puede, y el muy imbécil lo hará. El intercambio será hoy a la media noche. –Dice sentándose en el colchón de la enorme y elegante cama, mete la cabeza entre sus manos.

Incrédula sacudo la cabeza. Es sorprendente con cuanta facilidad me siento recompuesta, pero la preocupación de la drástica decisión de Harry me está haciendo pasar un mal trago. No puede dar los horrorcruxes a Voldemort a cambio de tenerme de vuelta. ¡Esto no debe estar pasando!

-Es una estupidez –dice Malfoy y eso es precisamente lo que estoy pensando. Repentinamente tengo miedo. Todo puede salir mal. Voldemort tendrá consigo las partes de sus almas y entonces será indestructible. Todos nuestros esfuerzos, los de la Orden, los sacrificios, todo será en vano si Harry le da a Voldemort lo que le está pidiendo.

-Tienes que decirle que no lo haga. –Malfoy voltea a verme como si estuviera deschavetada. –Tienes que decirle que no lo haga –vuelvo a repetir.

El mortífago da una risotada burlona. Puedo sentir mis mejillas arder. – ¿Y cuándo esperas que lo haga? ¿Mientras me esté batiendo con él a duelo? ¿O cuando sea el intercambio y todo mundo pueda oírme? Espera, tengo una mejor… ¿Qué tal cuando salgamos a tomar un par de tragos como los mejores amigos que somos? Sabía que eras tonta, Granger. –Confirma con seriedad antes de aplicar un _Reparo _a la taza destrozada. Esta vuelve a su lugar, ahora vacía.

No tengo tiempo de reprocharle, me muerdo el labio estando muy nerviosa. Debo pensar algo que nos saque de esta, y que de paso, me permita huir con Harry.

-Debes estar lista antes de la medianoche –dice Malfoy poniéndose de pie. –El Lord quiere que luzcas esplendorosa para el _niño-que-vivió_. El intercambio lo vale. –Finaliza azotando la puerta al salir.

En la soledad de la habitación, el peso de costarle al mundo mágico su salvación cae abrumadoramente sobre mí. Pero entonces, ahora que Voldemort tiene el conocimiento de que sabemos su sucio secreto ¿Qué le costará querer eliminarnos? ¿Por qué querrá sus horrorcruxes de vuelta, en lugar de a Harry?

Algo está mal. Muy mal.

_Medianoche._

El repiqueteo de las campanas de un antiguo reloj mágico retumba conforme soy guiada por un par de guardias. Llegamos al recibidor y ahí está el mismísimo mago oscuro, custodiado por tres mortífagos: Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape y Draco Malfoy. A ninguno de los tres parece importarles tener descubierto el rostro.

-¿Puedo darle una última lección a la sangre-sucia, milord? –suplica la única mortífago del grupo, como haría una niñita excitada.

-No hay tiempo, mi querida Bella. No queremos tener al joven Potter esperando.

Nos dirigimos a las afueras de la Mansión en que he sido prisionera por ¿cuánto? ¿Tres meses? ¿Cuatro? No importa. Sé que debería sentirme terrible por el intercambio y debería estar poniendo resistencia, pero saberme a cada segundo más cerca de Harry, no puedo evitar sentir un enorme alivio y felicidad. Si el mago oscuro no nos juega una artimaña y logramos salir vivos una vez más.

Llegamos a un páramo solitario. Probablemente donde las defensas contra la aparición están limitadas. Mis sospechas son comprobadas cuando somos transportados hasta un escenario muy similar al del bosque prohibido que rodea a Hogwarts. Es un claro iluminado con la luz de la luna llena.

Mis ojos se encuentran con los negros del mortífago que traicionó a Dumbledore y a toda la Orden. Severus Snape me mira fijamente, un brillo astuto en sus ojos. Es extraño.

-Sal de ahí, mi estimado _Elegido_. –Dice en altavoz el mago tenebroso –no quieres tener a la señorita Granger esperando, ¿o sí?

Cruzo los dedos en el último momento, esperando que con ello Harry no aparezca. Sin embargo, una figura emerge solitaria de entre los árboles. Se ve más adulto que la última vez que lo vi. Lleva una vieja túnica desgastada y noto que cojea un poco con su pierna izquierda ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? Quiero soltarme y correr hasta él, pero las pesadas esposas me lo impiden –aún no, sangre-sucia.

-Veo que después de todo, cumplirás con el trato, Voldemort. –Dice Harry sin asomo de temor en sus palabras.

-¿Y qué esperabas, mi niño prodigio? –Responde el mago con falsa humildad –Lord Voldemort siempre cumple sus promesas.

-No siempre –replica Harry casualmente, es casi como si platicara con un viejo amigo –si no mal recuerdo, llevas casi dieciocho años tratando de matarme.

Quiero gritar a Harry que cierre la boca y que huya, pero me detiene la carcajada de Voldemort –Tal vez tengo planes más importantes para ti, joven Potter. –Su cara brilla con codicia.

Tras sus palabras, no soy la única que voltea a verlo con sorpresa. Lo mismo hace Snape, Malfoy y los otros dos mortífagos que nos acompañan. La única que parece no cuestionar nada de lo que diga su señor, es Bellatrix.

Harry se endereza en su lugar. –Me he aburrido de esta charla, Voldy –dice y sé que al mago no le ha hecho gracia como lo ha llamado –entrégame a Hermione y yo te daré lo que quieres. –Caigo en la cuenta de que no me ha mirado a los ojos desde que llegara. Tampoco me da tiempo de decidir si eso me molesta o me hiere.

-Cuanta impaciencia, Potter –sisea Voldemort. Sus mortífagos han alzado las varitas al mismo tiempo. Su señor alza las manos para detenerlos. –Pero coincido contigo. Basta de charla. Enséñame lo que tienes para mí.

Harry obtiene del bolsillo de su pantalón, un largo colguije, es el guardapelo. Deja que se balancee en sus dedos, pero sin despegar los ojos de su enemigo.

-¿Un medallón, mi señor? –Ahora sí que Bellatrix se ha quedado literalmente fuera de guardia y la delata el tono de su voz.

-No es cualquier medallón, Bella. Esta reliquia perteneció al mismísimo Salazar Slytherin –explica. Al igual que Harry, no despega sus ojos de él.

-¡Entonces le pertenece, milord! –chilla con enfado. -¡Accio medallón!

-¡Dile a tu sirviente que no se meta en lo que no le concierne, Voldemort! –Harry hace un magistral movimiento con su varita y el hechizo es desviado antes de alcanzar el horrocrux – ¡Libera a Hermione y te entregaré el medallón! –Sentencia.

El mago tenebroso evalúa a sus seguidores. Elige a su lacayo más joven. –Lleva tú a la sangre sucia –y agrega por lo bajo –y asegúrate de que no escape con el medallón, o pagarás las consecuencias.

El mortífago asiente, su rostro inmutable. Se coloca a mis espaldas y me empuja con su varita. –Camina –ordena firmemente. Veo que Harry endurece su rostro. Parece dispuesto a acabar con alguien. –Cuídate, Granger –murmura Malfoy para que solo yo pueda oírlo –porque la próxima vez no te permitiré vivir.

Siento que la indignación sube hasta mí. ¿Acaso acaba de insinuar que, gracias a su clemencia, sigo viva? Me detiene a un metro de distancia de Harry. Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero él no parece notarlo, sigue pendiente de los movimientos de los mortífagos. Me siento liberada de las esposas, pero Malfoy me tiene bien sujeta del brazo. La tela del guante tan fría como el hielo.

-¡Suéltala, asqueroso mortífago! –Ruge con rabia.

-¿En serio, Potter? –Casi puedo sentir que los ojos de Malfoy giran con fastidio –No creí que hubieras traído a la comadreja contigo –soltó con acidez. –Has flotar el medallón hasta mí y todos podremos largarnos de aquí.

Harry no asiente, pero hace levitar el medallón sin el menor esfuerzo. Un segundo antes de ser liberada del agarre, murmuro con velocidad –la espada de Gryffindor. –Entonces corro hasta los brazos de Harry que me envuelve como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Percibo el destello de comprensión en los ojos grises antes de desaparecer junto a Harry.

**.**


	9. Capítulo IX

**Hola, maravillosas personas! Estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por haberme escrito, sus palabras me han llenado de ánimo e ideas para continuar con esta historia sin tardar tanto en actualizar. No hay palabras adecuadas para describir la emoción que me han hecho sentir; por eso, quise apresurarme a escribir este capítulo para demostrarles mi gratitud.**

**No quiero quitarle más tiempo, por lo que les ofrezco el capítulo de hoy. Un saludo enorme y espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

**Febrero, 1998.**

-¿Te duele?

Es Harry. Ha estado actuando un poco extraño desde que llegamos a… Bueno, no sé exactamente en qué parte de-donde-quiera-que-estemos nos encontramos. Hay algo de nieve sucia acumulada en algunas zonas de la acera de enfrente, lo que me hace creer que nuestro refugio actual está ubicado al norte del país. Este pequeño cuarto lo rentamos bajo nombre falsos. Harry no lo había creído necesario porque dice que el dueño le recuerda a un sucio muggle que mantenía negocios con su tío Dursley, y que por ningún lado se le ve relación alguna con el mundo mágico.

Como sea, he preferido hacerlo así.

Así que por el momento somos Ellie y Richard Sanders. La idea de presentarnos como pareja se dio al momento de conocer al dueño de este edificio de reducidas habitaciones. El muggle me lanzaba miradas extrañas (en el momento supuse que me hallaba atractiva, pero ahora pienso que fueron las ligeras marcas en mi cara) y Harry le dijo directamente que dejara de incomodar a su esposa.

Las mejillas me arden de solo recordarlo.

Cuando finalmente estuvimos lejos del alcance de Voldemort, Harry se apresuró a revisarme exhaustivamente. Le aseguré que me encontraba mejor de lo que había estado, pero preferí no decirle de mi interacción con Malfoy; honestamente no sé cómo tomará la información. Me ha estado haciendo beber una infusión herbal cuyo asqueroso olor me hace querer dar arcadas, pero lo obedezco porque es mejor que estar cerca de él.

-No mucho. Te he dicho que sólo fue un ligero resbalón en la calle. El piso está congelado y debí ser más cuidadosa al caminar –no me mira, se limita a dejar mi talón descansar sobre su pierna. Me inclino un poco para que pueda alcanzar su mejilla y obligarlo a verme a los ojos.

Esta cacería tras las partes de Voldemort se ha alargado demasiado y las perdidas ya han sido muchas. Es la razón de porque he estado espero reacción alguna de su parte, cualquier cosa que me indique que él sigue ahí, que puede salir adelante, que no se dejará vencer.

Sin embargo, aparta su mirada de la mía y oculta el rostro entre sus manos.

No puedo sino permanecer en silencio, pensando en que decir, en que palabras dejará que la tapadera de sentimientos de Harry se suelte y le permita abrirse a mí.

Nada se me ocurre.

Nada que sea útil, pero debo tratar –Harry…

-No estoy de humor para sermones, Hermione –suelta inesperadamente. Se levanta del sofá sin darme el tiempo de retirar mi pie. Hago una mueca de dolor nada más. Después del tiempo que pasé estando en manos de los mortífagos, esta torcedura es nada en comparación.

-No pienso sermonearte –digo no sin algo de resentimiento. Cuando volví a estar con él me esperaba un reencuentro emotivo, no este abismo entre nosotros.

-Bien, porque no pienso tolerarlo. –Nos quedamos de nuevo en silencio. Es incómodo y algo de irónico. Quiero decir que hemos estado juntos, hemos compartido experiencias, pérdidas, carencias, felicidad, sudor, besos… Y ahora parecemos ser un par de extraños obligados a estar juntos. –Intercambié el horrorcrux por ti y no me arrepiento de mi decisión.

-Si tan solo me ayudarás a entender porque…

Esta vez sostiene mi mirada. Sus ojos verdes destellan casi peligrosamente, la intensidad en ellos me sobrecoge. Hay algo en esos orbes que… Siento repentinamente mucho calor a pesar de ser aún invierno.

Deseo. Es deseo puro lo que descubro en ellos.

Muerdo mi labio inferior como hago tantas veces como me encuentro en una encrucijada mental. Esto parece despertar algo salvaje y primitivo en Harry.

Apenas puedo abrir la boca cuando él ya se ha abalanzado sobre mí, para atrapar con su boca la mía y besarla fieramente. Sus congelados dedos acarician mis brazos, mi cintura. Se introducen bajo mi blusa y alcanzan mi pecho. Sostengo el aliento.

Siento la humedad entre mis piernas y no puedo evitar pensar en lo mucho que he estado esperando que esto ocurra. Intento responder a su lengua con la misma intensidad antes de que abandone mis labios y atienda mi cuello. Con desesperación abro mis piernas permitiéndole acomodarse entre ellas. No tengo tiempo de maravillarme por cuan perfectamente parecemos encajar, cuando él dice –_evanesco _–dejándome vulnerablemente expuesta y a su completa merced.

Tenemos sexo urgente en ese mugriento cuarto de hotel.

.

–Te he extrañado tanto –murmura acariciando uno de mis desordenados rizos, unos quince minutos después.

Sus palabras resultan ser mejor bálsamo que ningún otro. Es como si yo fuera un hielo derritiéndose bajo el sol. Sus cuatro palabras bastan para derrumbar las paredes que se han levantado a nuestro alrededor. Hundida en el viejo colchón dejo que mi risa de felicidad llene la habitación –hasta el tobillo ha dejado de dolerme…

Harry alza una ceja –creí que estabas al tanto de mis habilidades como sanador… –siento su cuerpo desnudo envolviendo el mío.

-No. Pero sospechaba que eras bueno besando.

-Entonces déjame confirmar tus sospechas –dice inclinándose para besarme. Este es un contacto suave pero profundo; lleno de significado e intencionalmente provocativo.

-Ya sabía yo que no podía equivocarme –murmuro cuando se separa para tomar aire.

Me mira con nueva y ferviente adoración. –Quiero hacerte el amor. –Dice de tal forma que mi cuerpo se estremece y mi corazón se encoje.

-Hazlo, Harry. –Respondo suavemente –Hazme el amor hasta que pueda olvidar mi nombre.

Y lo hace.

**Marzo, 1998.**

Nos hemos movido a otro lugar, no queriendo levantar sospechas por quedarnos demasiado tiempo en ese motel. Afortunadamente tener mi varita de vuelta es como volver a donde pertenezco. Me he recuperado completamente y este mes ha sido más parecido a unas vacaciones que otra cosa.

Harry no se ha apartado de mi lado ni una sola vez y esta ocasión ha escogido un lugar más al sur. Desde donde nos encontramos, podemos apreciar las olas del mar impactándose contra la costa rocosa. Es un lugar maravilloso y solitario. No deja de impresionarme como hay lugares hermosos que aún no han sido corrompidos por el hombre.

Ha sido una suerte que encontráramos esta cabaña abandonada. No es la gran cosa, pero nos ha servido por ahora. La puesta de sol es mi parte favorita del día, por eso estoy aquí, sentada en esta mecedora mientras Harry se ha ofrecido a preparar la cena.

Mi pecho se llena de emoción con este momento. No necesito cerrar mis ojos para soñar con lo que me gustaría fuera nuestro futuro. Cuando un día todo esto termine y podamos finalmente respirar aliviados, y ser libres de hacer lo que queramos: de formar una familia, de vivir en una sencilla casa en la playa, tal vez un porche para mirar juntos el atardecer mientras nuestros hijos buscan estrellas de mar…

-¿En qué estás pensando, Hermione? –Harry me rodea con sus brazos, no lo he sentido venir, pero tampoco me asusta su repentina aparición.

Sin dejar de sonreír atrapo una de sus manos con las mías –en nada importante.

-Por los suspiros que te escuche, deduzco que era algo placentero, pero si no lo quieres compartir conmigo, Mione… –murmura fingiéndose herido –aunque tal vez pueda usar legeremancia contigo.

Siguiéndole el juego respondo rápidamente, como temiendo a la amenaza –lo compartiré contigo cuando sea el momento correcto, Harry. De otro modo, podría arruinarse mi deseo y no queremos que eso pase, ¿o sí?

-Claro que no –dice plantando un beso en mi temple –pero sin embargo ahora mismo se está cumpliendo el mío. –Y viéndome a los ojos añade –Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Harry.

**Abril, 1998.**

Nuestra pequeña burbuja se rompió al verse interrumpida por la aparición de la marca tenebrosa en el poblado más cercano. No permití que Harry fuera sin mí; así que lo seguí cuando su orden fue que lo esperara ahí, que tan pronto pudiera volvería por mí.

Por supuesto que yo no iba a dejarlo ir solo, pero (y aún no tengo idea de cómo lo hizo) detectó mi presencia mucho antes de llegar al pueblo. Me arrinconó contra un árbol viejo y gruñó con verdadero enfado. – ¡Te dije que te quedaras en la cabaña!

-¡No esperarás que esté con la incertidumbre carcomiéndome! –le di mi testaruda respuesta. También fruncí el ceño imitando su gesto y para enfatizar mi resolución a acompañarlo.

-¡Entiende que no puedo perderte! ¡No soportaría perderte de nuevo! –Y eso fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de que me aplicara un _desmaius_ contra mi voluntad.

.

He despertado en una choza que no reconozco. El aire se filtra por las ranuras de las paredes y el suelo está húmedo. El sonido de las olas al golpear contra la construcción, hace que me dé la impresión que este lugar se vendrá debajo de un momento a otro. Me levanto lentamente, mis miembros ligeramente adormecidos.

Alcanzo la puerta con torpeza solo para encontrarme, con cierto horror, que esta choza está en el medio de un mar embravecido.

Estoy furiosa con Harry.

-¡Cómo se ha atrevido a dejarme aquí! –grito aunque nadie pueda escucharme; ningún loco se atrevería a salir con semejante tempestad. Ni yo me atrevería a dejar este lugar. Cierro la puerta decidiendo que el lugar más seguro es en el centro, cerca de donde está una vieja chimenea, aunque no tiene troncos que quemar, por lo que tendré que ignorar el frío que está haciendo.

La madera cruje bajo mis pies. Ahora solo puedo esperar a que Harry regrese, no tengo de otra, nunca me deja otra opción. Transcurre lo que me parecen ser horas. Pronto he perdido la noción del tiempo.

Jugueteo con mi varita entre los dedos, entonces caigo en la cuenta… ¡Eres bruja, Hermione! Bien. Intentando no sentirme tonta, invoco algo de fuego azul, de ese que aprendí a hacer el primer año de escuela. Es tan sencillo que incluso puedo realizarlo como un hechizo no verbal. El lugar se ilumina con la luz recién llegada y esto lo hace un poco más acogedor.

Sigue corriendo el tiempo y empiezo a mordisquear mis uñas. Recuerdo que mamá me decía que no lo hiciera, por lo que paro de inmediato. Pero en algo debo enfocarme, sino moriré de los nervios. Estoy sintiendo precisamente lo que no quería: muchísima preocupación acompañada de pánico. Rebusco en mi bolso extensible, el que Harry guardo todo este tiempo que estuvimos separados, hasta que encuentro un libro lo suficientemente interesante que pueda distraerme.

Me engaño a mí misma.

Pero justo cuando estoy por destrozar el tomo por el estrés, un _plop_ se escucha a mis espaldas.

-¡Eres un idiota, Harry Potter! –exclamo llorosa, apenada, nerviosa. Intento no reír de alivio. Intento no gritar de enojo.

Pero únicamente los brazos de Harry me hacen sentirme segura, me apacientan, me alivian. –Lo siento, Mione. Es que no podía arriesgarme a que te pasara algo –dice sin dejar de estrecharme dulcemente entre sus brazos.

Con mi rostro oculto en su pecho asiento, pero las lágrimas siguen fluyendo…

Suaves besos me estabilizan y entonces me pone al tanto de lo ocurrido. Al parecer unos mortífagos invadieron el pueblo mágico, pero ante la resistencia de los habitantes, la situación se tornó complicada, lo que desencadenó una fiera batalla.

Algunos miembros de la orden tardaron en llegar, pero los aurores no aparecieron.

-Esta situación se está saliendo de control –son sus palabras para comenzar a explicarme sobre su plan. Cree que la mejor forma de acabar con todo esto es ir a meterse a la boca del lobo. Quiere ir a donde Voldemort a entregarse.

Yo sacudo la cabeza y me aferro a él con más fuerza. Intento hacerle ver que podemos combatir desde afuera, que es muy arriesgado que vaya, que puede terminar muerto sin oportunidad a defenderse.

Entonces él arguye diciendo que Voldemort no está tan interesado en matarlo. Dice que hay algo más profundo en los planes del mago tenebroso y Harry cree que él forma parte de eso. – ¿No lo ves, Hermione? Estando con él podré obtener acceso al resto de los horrorcruxes y así podré acabar con todo esto de tajo.

¿Pero cómo podrá acercarse a Voldemort sin ser eliminado al instante? Se lo hago saber y entonces Harry comenta que aún tenemos la copa en nuestro poder.

Y eso lo ve como una oportunidad.

.

.

_Presente._

Draco se detiene para que pueda darle alcance. Todo lo que pasó hace una noche, olvidado. Bueno, más bien no comentado. ¿Cómo tocar un tema tan delicado? Estábamos exhaustos física y mentalmente. La soledad ha sido nuestro mutuo compañero y lo que hicimos anoche ha sido una forma de ignorar lo que queremos olvidar.

Que llevamos andando sin rumbo fijo por demasiado meses. Que somos como peregrinos errantes, desechados y despreciados de entre los nuestros. O de la sociedad a la que pertenecimos por algún tiempo.

Yo sé porque huyo. También porque Draco lo hace. Esta situación se salió de control desde el momento en que Harry llegó con esa idea que en aquel momento parecía brillante. Razón de más para no haber destruido la copa de Hufflepuff que aún teníamos en nuestro poder. Si hubiera conocido el destino de nuestras acciones nada de esto estaría ocurriendo. Nada.

-No te quedes atrás, Granger. Estoy seguro de que alguien nos viene siguiendo. –Miro sobre mi hombro y al mismo tiempo escucho a Draco bufar. –Ya se ve lo de la discreción.

-Lo siento –respondo. Él no dice nada pero me coge de la mano (intento no reparar en el detalle de que es él quien inicia la acción) y me ayuda a avanzar más a prisa sobre este terreno rocoso. Ver nuestras manos entrelazadas me hace pensar nuevamente en lo que ocurrió anoche y en cómo se lía con nuestro pasado y con nuestro presente. ¿Qué somos ahora? ¿Qué seremos mañana? ¿Acaso importa? La muerte pisa nuestros talones y aunque huir nos otorga más tiempo de vida; siento que él sabe, tanto como yo, que moriremos de un momento a otro.

-¿En qué piensas cada vez que pones esa mirada? –pregunta con curiosidad sin dejar de avanzar.

-¿A qué te refieres? –después pregunto yo sinceramente desubicada.

-Te he observado mirar a la nada… –admite con indiferencia –…perderte en tus pensamientos –lo miro sin comprender –es esa misma cara que ponías durante los exámenes…

Detengo una risita en mis labios, sabiendo que eso lo pondrá de un terrible humor – ¿Cómo sabes que cara ponía en los exámenes? –le pregunto queriendo sonar inocente.

-No te ufanes, Granger. –Dice con expresión de superioridad. –Era tan bueno que acababa pronto las pruebas y disfrutaba de ver tu conflictiva situación.

-Porque siempre te has creído superior…

-Ya va siendo hora de que lo admitas –suprime una sonrisa y yo sé que no lo dice con petulancia.

La guerra de verdad nos cambia a todos. –Si tú lo dices…

-¿Me vas a decir o no? –aunque vamos conversando, está claro que sigue vigilante mientras andamos.

Me tomo la libertad de estudiar el camino antes de contestar sinceramente, es lo menos que le debo al hombre que ha salvado mi vida en un buen par de ocasiones, al que le tengo cariño _¿quién lo iba a imaginar?_ –Pienso en el tiempo que compartí con…

-No te atrevas a decir su nombre –me interrumpe bruscamente –Ahora que lo mencionas, haber preguntado parece verdaderamente estúpido. –No lo dice, pero sé que está molesto. No por nada lo odia. Cada vez que el nombre de Harry sale a colación, Draco tensa la mandíbula y cruje los nudillos, se pone rígido. Obedezco humildemente y permanecemos en silencio un buen rato, hasta que lo escucho volver a dirigirme la palabra – ¿sabes que cuándo llegó con nosotros ya manejaba la magia oscura?

Sé que me escudriña intencionalmente. Al decir nosotros se refiere a los mortífagos. Respiro profundamente antes de contestar –lo sé.

Y no miento.

No es que yo hubiese estado de acuerdo, pero Harry tenía un don para convencerme de hacer cualquier cosa, aunque eso transgrediera las reglas del colegio. Claro que nunca me pidió unirme a sus estudios sobre las artes oscuras. Sin embargo, yo no hice mucho para detenerlo. Así que la culpa de la situación actual, recae en cierta manera sobre mí, por no impedirlo. Por permitir que la excusa de "necesito conocer a mi enemigo" fuera válida.

-Una vez que pruebas el lado oscuro de la magia, ya no la puedes dejar –se explica Draco con su usual fría voz. Parece que quiere reconfortarme con sus palabras, pero parece tan fuera de contexto, que en lugar de enternecerme me genera gracia.

Sin embargo lo que ha dicho encierra algo de verdad: él, mejor que nadie, lo sabe por experiencia propia. Siento que una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla y tengo el acierto de limpiarla antes de que Draco la pueda notar. Es que detesta mi debilidad, no lo dice, pero es claro que le incomodan lo que él llama "mis pequeños arrebatos"

Una ocasión caí en un hoyo. No era mediano, ni siquiera grande. Enorme es la palabra que usaría para definir el agujero en el que terminé por ir despistada. Andaba sensible por todo lo que había visto ocurrir y en lugar de buscar un modo de salir a la superficie, me dejé sentar y me puse a llorar. Draco intentó hacerme reaccionar con todo su arsenal de palabras hirientes, algunas extrañamente reconfortantes, pero nunca halló las exactamente correctas. Se quedó tan desconcertado, que lo único que hizo por horas fue darme palmaditas en la cabeza y gritarme de vez en cuando. En ese momento no fue gracioso, pero ahora lo es.

Supongo que no todos los hombres nacen sabiendo reconfortar a una mujer. Reparo en que seguimos tomados de la mano. No puedo dejar de admirar el atractivo de este hombre tan difícil, porque nunca parece estar contento con nada. Que si hace frío; que si hace calor. Que si soy una molestia; que si _curiosamente_ soy agradable. Que podría sobrevivir mejor sin mí; que soy mejor compañía que Crabbe. Que, que, que, que, que…

-¿Qué somos, Draco? –pregunto antes de poder detener la pregunta. Mis mejillas arden inesperadamente; aunque no estoy segura si es por la vergüenza de haberlo externado o por la humillación de no recibir respuesta.

Hemos parado cerca del borde de una caída de abundante agua. Draco parece decidir hacia dónde dirigirnos, buscando la ruta que nos apartará de los cazadores a los que les han sido prometidas grandes recompensas si logran encontrarnos. A Draco lo quieren muerto. Mientras que a mí me quieren viva.

Le dejo escoger mientras me apresuro a soltarlo para beber un poco de agua. Es el líquido más cristalino que hemos visto en días y temo que nuestra siguiente parada sea un desierto, por eso no me preocupo si quiera en guardar mis modales al beber sedienta ahora que tengo la oportunidad.

Bueno, debo admitir que también lo hago para cubrir el incómodo momento de hace unos segundos.

-¿Escuchaste e…?

No termina de preguntar cuando la pesada voz de un hombre rompe la quietud que transmiten las aguas – ¡Se fueron por aquí!

Me levanto tan rápido como soy capaz de hacerlo, para así poder seguir a Draco corriendo hasta la orilla, justo donde espera la vertiente que da paso al precipicio. No me gusta lo que Draco tiene en mente, parece ser que quiere que nos aventemos y ocultemos nuestro rastro bajo las aguas. Lo veo con temor cuando nos vemos obligados a detenernos. Clavo mis dedos en el brazo izquierdo de mi compañero, buscando estabilidad para evitar ser empujada por las corrientes de agua.

Draco saca su varita amenazadoramente. Evitamos usarla porque con cualquier indicio de magia es fácil que den con nosotros, ya lo hemos aprendido de la peor manera, pero ahora mismo es nuestra única oportunidad de escapar de esta.

Apenas pestañeo cuando tres hombres aparecen a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Cuando registro que conozco a uno de ellos, tengo que sujetarme con más fuerza de Draco para no caer de la impresión.

No puedo creer que Ronald Weasley se haya unido a mi cacería.

**.**


	10. Capítulo X

_Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios; en realidad son los que me han hecho meterle coco a la historia para escribir y subir otro capítulo el día de hoy ¡A que no se imaginan el trabajo que me ha costado escribir este capítulo! Tenía las ideas pero simplemente me costó mucho desarrollarlas, y cuando ya había avanzado me dí cuenta de que algunas cosas no encajaban y que otras se adelantaban a los siguientes capítulos, por lo que tuve que modificar y cuidar la coherencia; y como se vienen los capítulos difíciles de escribir... _

_En fin, no los aburro más y esperaré ansiosa sus opiniones. Por cierto, si a alguien le gustan "Los Juegos del Hambre" les invito a leer mi One Shot y el fic que estoy escribiendo :D_

_¡A leer se ha dicho!_

**Capítulo X**

* * *

**Mayo, 1998.**

Sigue sin convencerme el plan de Harry. Primero porque eso de fingir estar del lado del horrible y malvado mago que es Voldemort me parece mala idea. Y segundo porque no podré acompañarle en esta misión.

No es que importe mucho mi opinión, como puedo ver ahora que Harry está por apartarse de mi lado. Me estoy aferrando a él como si fuera mi propia vida. Siento como el aire abandona mis pulmones hasta el grado de ser punzantemente doloroso. –No vayas, Harry –me escucho suplicar una vez más.

Y de nuevo no obtengo una respuesta.

Repito –No vayas… –este es el momento que he estado temiendo durante dos semanas. Sé que en el preciso momento en que se aparte, quedaré completamente sola. Seguirle no será una opción.

-Lo siento, Hermione. –Estrechamos nuestros cuerpos con más fuerza –júrame que bajo ninguna circunstancia dejarás de cuidarte y ver por ti antes que nadie –susurra quedamente.

-Harry… –digo y sabemos que estoy llorando. Pero no me importa. No me importa que moje su camiseta, no me importa nada que no sea él y retenerlo a mi lado.

-Júralo, Hermione. Necesito saber que estarás viva cuando regrese. Que no te ocurrirá nada durante mi ausencia.

-Lo juro –Dos palabras deben bastarnos por ahora.

-Bien –murmura un poco más tranquilo. Y sellando esta promesa, se inclina a besarme suavemente. –Algún día te convertiré mi esposa, Hermione –me mira a los ojos con intensidad –y formaremos la familia que quieres, lo prometo –dice antes de darme un último beso de despedida.

Un beso que conlleva muchas cosas en él, pero que sobre todo, habla de amor.

Mientras lo veo caminar hacia la espesura del bosque que rodea la cabaña, no dejo de llorarlo.

No quiero.

No puedo.

-¡Harry! –Grito haciendo que se detenga y de la vuelta. El morral que contiene la copa balanceándose peligrosamente en su cintura. "Te amo" gesticulo con mis labios.

Asiente antes de desaparecer finalmente de mi vista.

.

**Junio, 1998.**

Un mes ha transcurrido ya.

El dolor en mi pecho se agolpa como diez caballos de carrera desbocados. Está tan lejos y no sé nada de él, que los segundos se sienten transcurrir como si fueran minutos; los minutos como si fueran horas; y las horas como si fueran días. Quisiera haber perdido la noción del tiempo, pero es precisamente de lo único de lo que no he perdido la cuenta. Contar cada momento lejos de Harry es lo que me mantiene cuerda; incluso alerta.

No puedo comer, no quiero pensar.

Únicamente quisiera tenerlo a mi lado; lejos de todos los peligros de los que ha de estar rodeado.

.

**Julio, 1998.**

Duele.

Me duele mucho no saber absolutamente nada de él. Es como si me hubiera arrancado un pedazo del corazón y se lo hubiera llevado consigo. Siento como si mi alma estuviese a punto de desbaratarse irreparable. Mi mente a punto de quebrarse en miles de pedazos. Mi ropa comienza a quedarme grande. Evito mirarme al espejo, porque temo encontrarme con la mirada acusadora debido a mis traspasos.

No es lo que Harry querría para mí y tampoco le gustará encontrarme en este deplorable estado de inanición voluntaria.

Así que algo debo hacer, además de que hoy… hoy… No puedo soportarlo, no soy tan fuerte como intento ser.

Hoy es su cumpleaños.

Lágrimas y un grito de dolor que se atora en mi pecho son bien recibidos.

.

**Agosto, 1998.**

Nada.

No se absolutamente nada de lo que ha ocurrido en el exterior; mucho menos de Harry. La rabia se presenta en lugar de la pena y destrozo a la manera muggle todo lo que puedo. Arranco cortinas, tiro loza, aviento libros. No quiero más esto. No quiero seguir esperando; tal vez sea hora de salir e ir por el hombre al que amo.

Hasta que mis manos encuentran una fotografía enmarcada.

Tres niños aparecen en ella.

No tengo el valor de arrojarla como a los demás objetos. La abrazo como si fuera el niño de verdes ojos el que estuviera conmigo ahí. Como si sus brazos estuvieran ahí para contenerme.

Encuentro confort pasajero en esto, pero sin embargo, también lloro.

**Septiembre, 1998.**

Hace casi un año Harry y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez. Como quisiera tener un pensador para guardar mis memorias sobre los momentos que compartimos; para no olvidar el candor de sus besos, la humedad de su cuerpo, la destreza de sus manos… Pero aunque mis memorias se esfumen con el tiempo; ningún_ obliviate_ me haría olvidar el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

Miro vacía hacia la ventana que da un poco de luz a la habitación. Esta es la cama que compartí con Harry en los días previos a su partida. Las mismas sábanas me envuelven como sus brazos lo hicieron; pero no encuentro calor; ni consuelo en ellas.

Cuatro largos meses han transcurrido ya desde su partida.

¿Cuánto tiempo más le tomará en volver? ¿Acaso no me había dicho que esto no tomaría mucho tiempo? ¿Me habrá olvidado ya? No. De seguro ha habido contratiempos en su plan. ¿Qué tal si Voldemort descubrió su plan y decidió…?

Otra vez no.

De haber ocurrido mi más grande temor, ya la terrible noticia habría llegado hasta mis oídos. Desgraciadamente son las malas nuevas las que viajan más rápido. No puedo pensar que él… No, no y no, porque no está muerto.

NO PUEDE estar muerto.

Como si esta fuera una resolución, decido que debo ponerme de pie para realizar mis actividades diarias, porque a pesar de ser tan monótonas, considero importante darles prioridad y un seguimiento constante para formar un ambiente estable; y así Harry encontrará en este lugar un refugio para estar en paz.

-¿Hermione?

Me congelo en ese instante, en ese lugar. Temo no haber escuchado bien. ¿Estoy comenzando a alucinar? ¿Acaso la soledad me está volviendo loca? Empiezo a escuchar voces en mi cabeza y no es precisamente la poción Felix Felicis quien habla en mi mente.

-¿Hermione? Sé que estás aquí. –Me vuelve a llamar tan conocida y al mismo tiempo desconocida voz.

Me coloco encima la capa antes de salir presurosa de la habitación, cojo la bolsa que me ha acompañado por dos años. Varita en mano lista para usar. Todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. – ¡Identifícate! –Exclamo con la voz más firme que puedo reunir. Afortunadamente suena más valiente de lo que me siento en este momento.

-¡Qué diablos…! –Se da la vuelta un joven muy alto, pelirrojo, ojos azules. Alza las manos en sorpresa, porque le he tomado desprevenido – ¡Maldición, Hermione! ¡Soy yo! ¡Ronald! –dice al segundo en que me ve a los ojos.

A leguas se nota que es Ron, no ha cambiado mucho desde que se fuera. Claro que se parece, quiero decir ¡Es idéntico! Pero por mi experiencia en el mundo mágico no puedo permitirme bajar la guardia. Lanzo a quemarropa la primera pregunta que se me ocurre, solo él, Harry y yo sabríamos. – ¿Cuál fue el lugar donde nos abandonaste a Harry y a mí?

-¿En serio tienes que preguntar eso? –Dice exasperado, pero responde en cuanto me ve apuntar mi varita con más fuerza – ¡El bosque de Dean! ¡Rayos, Hermione! ¿Qué clase de bienvenida es esta?

Me relajo visiblemente. Ahora si estoy segura de que es Ron, pero aún hay preguntas sin contestar – ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –entonces bajo la guardia antes de que pueda contestarme.

-¿Recuerdas el trasto que me dio Dumbledore? –responde rápidamente.

Asiento –Te refieres al iluminador.

-Ese mismo –no puedo dejar de notar que mantiene una distancia prudencial entre nosotros, como si esperara que de un momento a otro fuera a atacarlo. No que no tenga ganas de hacerlo –Pues es lo que me trajo aquí.

Lo miro escéptica – ¿Y esperas que me crea eso? –cruzo mis brazos frunciendo el ceño.

Se encoje de hombros –honestamente es la única respuesta que puedo darte, ya que ni yo mismo puedo asimilarlo. Sólo sé que una luz se metió en mí; quiero decir; _literalmente_ se metió en mí, Hermione y aparecí aquí. Pronto todo tuvo sentido y deduje que aquí te encontraría, pues he estado tratando de localizarte. ¿Cómo estás? Habíamos empezado a temer lo peor…

Caigo en la cuenta de que únicamente se refiere a mí. No pregunta por Harry. Lo que es muy inusual. –Estoy bien…

-Pues no lo parece –da unos pasos tímidos hasta colocarse de frente. En cámara lenta extiende su brazo, con un dedo apuntándome.

-¡Auch!

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! –Repite volviendo a alzar las manos –debía asegurarme que no eras una ilusión.

-¿En verdad siempre has sido tan torpe? –digo frotando donde me ha pinchado.

Su cara revela una expresión de fingido dolor –supongo que estabas demasiado ocupada para darte cuenta.

Sonreímos mutuamente, el incómodo momento desapareciendo. Aun puedo decir que estoy molesta con él por abandonarnos. Pero recuerdo que gracias a que no estaba, Harry y yo pudimos crecer juntos. –Es bueno tener de vuelta a un viejo amigo. –No puedo dejar de aclarar lo que él es para mí.

Asiente, como si ya se esperara esa charla. Veo que tiene ganas de hacer preguntas sobre miles de cosas, así que le facilito la tarea y le hago saber que puede preguntar lo que lo carcome. – ¿Qué demonios ha pasado, Hermione? –se apresura a formular.

Mis mejillas arden al mero recuerdo de un Harry desnudo que mi mente evoca. –Será mejor si tú comienzas primero –decido.

Ronald asiente de nuevo, pero dice –no aquí, vayamos a la casa de Bill. Es uno de los pocos lugares seguros que quedan. Y además ahí están mis padres, les dará mucho alivio verte.

Esta ocasión debo negarme –no puedo irme de aquí, Ron. Harry puede volver en cualquier momento y… –aprieta los labios, gesto que no me pasa desapercibido – ¿Qué?

-¿En verdad no lo sabes, Hermione? –habla con tanta cautela que de inmediato siento que algo anda mal.

-¿Acaso hay algo que deba saber? –pregunto a la defensiva.

Puedo verlo luchar contra sí mismo, decidiendo entre si decirme o no. Me empiezo a irritar cuando finalmente dice –Es Harry, él… bueno…

Mi corazón da un giro tan brusco que me sorprende no caer muerta en el instante – ¿Qué le ha pasado a Harry? –demando saber, el pánico extendiéndose en mi pecho.

-Él… es que no sé cómo decírtelo…

-¡Habla de una buena vez, Ron! –en verdad que intento reprimir el deseo de sacarle las palabras con mis propias manos.

-¡Está con Quién-tú-sabes! –grita como solía hacer cada vez que se algo lo sobrepasaba. Alivio inmediato me recorre y se exterioriza en forma de una risa contenida. Ronald me mira como si estuviera loca, lo que no hace sino aumentar mis ahogadas risas – ¿Qué tiene de gracioso lo que te acabo de decir?

-¡Lo siento, Ron! –Me disculpo pero sin poder retener la risa –es solo que no tienes idea de lo que me alivia saber que Harry está bien.

Lo escucho resoplar –creo que no me has entendido bien. Harry. Está. Con. Quién-tú-sabes –pausa seguidamente, haciendo como le explicaría a un niño pequeño una complicada encomienda.

-El que no entiende eres tú. –Replico con una gran sonrisa. Al menos ya que sé que Harry está vivo, puedo permitirme sonreír. – ¿Y de cuando acá dejaste de decir Volde…? -se abalanza sobre mí para alcanzar a cubrir mi boca.

-¡No lo digas! –Grita él alarmado –No digas su nombre. Si lo pronuncias en menos tiempo de lo que te imaginas, estaremos rodeados de mortifagos. –Me suelta cuando le aseguro que he entendido y que le haré caso. –Hay que irnos, Ginny estará contenta de tener algo de compañía femenina en Shell Cottage aparte de mamá y Fleur.

-Te he dicho que no voy a ningún lado. Harry dijo que volvería por mí, y le he dicho que aquí me encontraría.

Me mira con lástima o como si estuviera loca. Cubre brevemente sus ojos con sus manos –no estás entendiendo nada, Hermione. Harry es un mortífago. Ha hecho cosas terribles, él… ¡maldición! ¡Nos traicionó a todos, Hermione! ¡A todos!

Pero el que no entiende es él. Harry solo finge estar con Voldemort el tiempo suficiente para deshacerse de él. Se lo digo a Ron, que me mira con la boca abierta por bastante tiempo. Ahora sacude la cabeza y lo veo frustrado. No es la reacción que me esperaba.

-Lo voy a repetir una vez más, Hermione. Miembros de la orden han sido atacados. Nadie está seguro en su hogar. Aunque pronto volveremos a la madriguera, somos conscientes de que no es seguro para nosotros regresar ahí; pero después de todo, es nuestro hogar.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –pregunto súbitamente preocupada.

Ron suspira pesadamente, mira nervioso hacia la puerta, las ventanas, me recuerda a ojo-loco. –Porque ahí seríamos blanco fácil –no lo capto pronto –el encantamiento Fidelio no serviría si él…

No concluye la frase porque no es necesario. –Harry no sería capaz de hacerles eso, Ron.

-Tampoco lo creí en un principio, pero miembros de la orden lo han visto luchar del lado equivocado, Hermione. ¡Yo lo he visto! ¿Ahora entiendes porque es importante que nos movamos de aquí? Corres peligro.

-Te equivocas. Harry no me haría daño, Ron…

-No estamos seguros de eso, Hermione. Y aunque fuera todo parte de un plan, que él conozca tu dirección te coloca en un riesgo mayor. Al menos entre nosotros podremos protegernos, hasta que la o…

-¡He dicho que él no hará nada que me lastime! –me siento tan furiosa que las palabras salen en gritos.

Ronald me ve con lástima y no puedo soportarlo. – ¿Recuerdas que nunca fue bueno en Legeremancia? ¿Qué si el-que-no-debe-nombrarse logra ver su mente? Mira, no sé qué ocurrió entre ustedes el tiempo que yo… que no estuve. Pero lo que si sé, es que Harry no es el mismo que conocíamos.

-No…

-Si no quieres entenderlo ahora, de acuerdo –dice comenzando a enfadarse –pero no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad que me ha dado Dumbledore para hacer lo correcto.

Antes de que pueda preguntar a qué se refiere, veo negro.

.

Cuando logro despertar, comprendo que el idiota de Ronald Weasley me ha desmayado. Esto de que me sometan de ese modo contra mi voluntad se está haciendo una costumbre. El dolor de cabeza es insoportable, pero me obligo a sentarme en la cama sobre la que estoy recostada. Busco a duras penas mi varita, pensando en que hechizo lanzarle a Ron, cuando se abre la puerta de la habitación que no logro reconocer.

-¿Hermione? –pregunta una voz firme y determinada.

Mi estómago se encoge con culpabilidad al ver a la chica pelirroja que me observa desde la entrada. – ¿En dónde estamos? –atino a preguntar justo en el momento en que Ginny avanza hasta envolverme en un fuerte abrazo que no soy capaz de responder.

¡Oh, cuanta vergüenza siento!

-¡He estado tan preocupada! –exclama entre sollozos que me incomodan más que cualquier otra cosa; sin embargo otra parte de mi piensa con maldad _"tanta para no hacer nada por encontrarnos",_ pero no tardo en callar mi lado malvado. –De hecho todos hemos estado preocupados. Bueno… tengo que decirte que cuando Ron se apareció en la madriguera hace más de un año, no fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado. Nadie se lo tomó muy bien.

Sigue hablando dejándome respirar, pero sólo escucho algunas cosas a través del zumbido persistente en mis orejas. Dice que estamos en las afueras de Tinworth, Cornwall. Que la orden se las ha visto muy duras, que el hijo del profesor Remus está muy crecido, que Hogwarts sólo abre sus puertas para jóvenes de sangre pura. Y justo cuando está por abordar el tema de Harry, somos interrumpidas por alguien.

-Déjala descansar, Ginny –dice a quién reconozco de inmediato como Charlie Weasley. –Mamá quiere que vengan a cenar. Hubiera venido Ron, pero justo ahora teme por su integridad física.

Claro. El cobarde sabe que estoy furiosa con él.

Asiento y me levanto rechazando la ayuda de Ginny – ¿Mi varita? –pregunto a nadie en particular conforme nos acercamos al estrecho comedor de esta encantadora casita con paredes de cal y conchas incrustadas.

-La tiene Ron –explica Ginny –está claro que no te la dará hasta que esté seguro de que no la utilizarás contra él.

Bufo pero cuando la señora Weasley me envuelve en sus brazos, logro calmarme. Es una buena mujer. –Bienvenida, cariño –susurra mientras me guía a una silla alejada de su varón más joven, el que evita mirarme.

Sirve la cena y comemos en un insólito silencio. Trato de controlarme para no devorar hambrienta el delicioso pollo frito, o las papas horneadas. Definitivamente es lo más sabroso que he probado en meses. Afortunadamente la señora Weasley atiborra mi plato en cuanto lo vacío, e insiste en que termine con todo lo que me sirve. No merezco tal calidez, no cuando le he quitado el novio a su hija. Claro que no lo saben y por supuesto que yo no les diré. Estando en medio de tan buenas personas lo hace parecer mucho más terrible.

No que me arrepienta pues amo a Harry; sólo que no soy de _esas _mujeres…

Está oscuro afuera, y ayudo a recoger la mesa. Nadie me hace preguntas sobre Harry, y yo no les cuento nada. En cuanto Ron me devuelva mi varita, volveré a donde antes. Ese es mi plan.

Los trastes están limpios y en su lugar cuando llega el señor Weasley acompañado de Remus. Ambos bastante demacrados debo añadir. –Que bueno verte, Hermione. –Me saluda el papá de Ron, no dejo de notar que Remus elude hablarme directamente. La señora Weasley intercambia miradas con su marido mientras les sirve la cena.

Me voy a sentar al sofá junto a Charlie. Ron y Ginny se hablan en susurros y no puedo evitar sentirme un poco dolida por no involucrarme en su conversación. –Los gemelos no viven aquí –me giro cuando Charlie es quien me habla –tuvieron una discusión con mamá por causa de su programa ilegal de radio y decidieron que se irían a vivir con un viejo amigo de la escuela.

Recuerdo a Jordan, creo que era nacido muggle. –Me hubiera gustado saludarlos.

Charlie sonríe ligeramente. Yo estoy a punto de hacerle algunas preguntas cuando Molly aparece y me manda a llamar. No cuestiono cuando sospecho que me informarán sobre todo lo que quiero saber.

El señor Weasley me mira con seriedad en su fatigado rostro. No me he preguntado cómo es que harán los Weasley para sobrevivir ahora que las cosas están tan complicadas. –Has de tener muchas preguntas, Hermione –comienza a decir comprensivo –Ron me ha hablado sobre la conversación que mantuvieron cuando te encontró y lamento ser yo quien te diga que tiene razón.

Esto debe ser una pesada broma. Le explico rápidamente que todo ha sido parte de un plan, termino confesando lo de los horrorcruxes, la tarea que le encomendó Dumbledore a Harry; todo lo que sé para detener esta sarta de tonterías que creen sobre Harry. Cuando finalizo, espero que ellos puedan ver el panorama completo.

¿Pero entonces porque parecen escépticos?

-Déjame explicarlo yo, Arthur –suspira Remus pasando una mano por su boca. –Sé que lo que te diremos se escuchará absurdo, Hermione. Yo mismo no lo hubiera creído si me lo hubieran contado, pero desafortunadamente lo he visto con mis propios ojos. Harry no es el mismo chico noble que conocíamos.

Voy a replicar, pero mi antiguo profesor levanta su mano, indicándome que le deje continuar –sabemos de primera mano que los últimos ataques a los miembros de la Orden fueron liderados por Harry. Al parecer se ha vuelto importante para los planes de ya-sabes-quien. Debo… debo admitir que ha sido mi culpa haberlo instruido en la magia oscura.

-No sabías que pasaría, Remus –dice la señora Weasley con suavidad.

-¡Era obvio que ocurriría, Molly! –Explota desalentado y frustrado tomándose el cabello con sus manos – ¡es lo que pasó con Peter! Es lo que ocurrió… no debí enseñarle…

-Lo hiciste porque te pidió que le ayudaras a conocer a su enemigo, Remus. Nadie te culparía por querer ayudarlo, han sido las circunstancias las que lo orillaron, y no quiero justificarlo, porque sus acciones no merecen justificación alguna; pero desde muy joven fue obligado a llevar una carga demasiado grande. Es claro que buscaba una solución pronta para todo esto. –Dice el señor Weasley. –Nadie lo vio venir.

-¡Pero todo es un plan! –intervengo furiosa – ¿Qué no he sido suficientemente clara? ¡Harry se unió a los mortífagos para poder acabar con ya-saben-quien! –les vuelvo a repetir.

-¡Basta, Hermione! –Es Ron quien está ahora gritándome, ni siquiera vi cuando entró al comedor – ¡Tú habrás estado con él todo un año, pero nosotros lo hemos visto! ¡Entiéndelo de una buena vez: él no es el mismo!

-¡Los que no entienden son ustedes! –Chillo demente poniéndome de pie -¡Harry…!

Pero no puedo terminar de gritar. Entra Charlie inesperadamente y con absoluto pánico en su rostro –están atacando el Parlamento.

**.**


	11. Capítulo XI

_N/A: ¡Muchísimas gracias amigos lectores! _

_Hoy conoceremos un poco sobre las acciones de Ronnie y en el próximo, seremos testigos del momento en que Harry… bueno, ya lo leerán. Digamos que lo de hoy es una transición para llegar al clímax de la historia, y entonces nos perfilaremos hacia el final (que con lo de hoy muchos se darán una idea de pa' onde va esto) ya que cada vez más nos acercamos al presente. Espero leer pronto sus opiniones, ya que esto se me está saliendo de las manos… es que me está ganando el lado Dramione y pues no sé… todo puede pasar (risa macabra mientras me froto las manos) _

_Nos seguimos leyendo y una vez más: Gracias por sus comentarios y propagandas para recomendar DTELO. ¡Besos!_

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**Capítulo XI**

* * *

_Presente_.

Mientras observo a Ron blandir su varita con seguridad; recuerdo ese momento en que comenzaron los ataques dirigidos a gobiernos muggle. Ese sería el detonante que guiaría al inicio de esta guerra. El inicio de la clara separación que tendría que hacerse entre Harry y yo.

Porque fue en ese tiempo en que la oscuridad comenzó a envolver su corazón; dirigiéndolo a donde yo no podría seguirlo.

Draco me empuja hacia atrás, esperando que pueda resguardarme a sus espaldas, pero aunque logra protegerme; yo solo quiero ver los ojos azules de Ron para poder entender que lo ha hecho perseguirme, ya que él también... No. Dudo que sea por voluntad propia, aunque en teoría él debería estar muerto.

Me niego a aceptar que esto esté ocurriendo.

Finalmente un hechizo logra traspasar la barrera protectora que Draco ha invocado y tomamos la única ruta de escape que nos queda: nos dejamos caer río abajo. El sonido que hacemos al sumergirnos en las corrientes de agua, pasa desapercibido mientras lucho por salir a flote – ¡Draco! –puedo gritar cuando mi cabeza logra salir a la superficie para coger aire.

-¡Aquí! –me responde a un par de metros de distancia.

-¡Hay que desparecer! –le urjo a hacerlo mientras me esfuerzo por seguir a flote, luchar por coger su mano y nadar contra corriente para alcanzarlo.

-¡Lo intenté allá arriba, pero no he podido hacerlo! ¡Maldita comadreja! –lo escucho gruñir furioso.

Dejo de intentar hablar con él porque el agua se mete sin consideración a mi boca. Empiezo a dejar de pelear contra el agua, hasta que el grito de alerta de Draco me obliga a continuar. Estoy a nada de impactarme contra una zona llena de enormes piedras y vertientes filosas.

Siento que mis fuerzas se acaban cuando soy sacada del río con un tirón invisible.

-¡Aparta tus traidoras manos de ella! –es cuando me veo envuelta en el brazo ajeno de quien fuera uno de mis mejores amigos. Escurriendo en abundancia, Draco levanta la varita, el rostro furibundo.

-¡Mira quién lo dice! –contesta Ronald sujetándome con tanta fuerza que me resulta imposible liberarme. –Deberías aceptar tu derrota, Malfoy. Hoy somos tres contra uno y únicamente tengo instrucciones de mantener a Hermione viva.

Dos hombres que no conozco se acercan a Draco por detrás – ¡No! –Forcejeo y sé que le está costando bastante contenerme – ¡A Draco no, por favor! ¡Iré con ustedes! –Suplico desesperada – ¡Iré con ustedes! Sólo… sólo déjenlo ir.

.

**Septiembre, 1998.**

En cuanto Charlie ha entrado con esa noticia; he entendido las complicaciones que esto conlleva. Que Voldemort esté atacando la sede del gobierno británico, indica claramente hacia donde se dirigen sus intenciones: piensa obtener el control de ambos mundos.

Nadie intenta detenerme cuando sumisamente Ronald me entrega mi varita. Las únicas que quedan atrás son la señora Weasley y su hija (porque no la dejan unírsenos a la batalla). Pidiendo que tengamos cuidado las veo por última vez antes de desaparecer con el resto.

La ansiedad crece dentro de mí, mientras corremos entre los policías que rodean el Palacio de Westminster; algunos demasiado escépticos como para intentar detenernos. Nadie podría culparlos; sobre nuestras cabezas una calavera brilla, como si fuera la iluminación de un concierto de rock; pero nosotros sabemos que significa: es clara señal de que los seguidores de Voldemort ya han llegado.

La situación empeora cuando los mortífagos comienzan a lanzar maleficios hacia la población muggle, que está paralizada por el terror. Cuando un rayo de luz verde alcanza al primer oficial y este cae inerte al suelo; el pandemónium se desata.

Ejecuto lo que mejor puedo hacer para darles tiempo a los muggles de huir: lanzar _protegos_ a cuantos pueda. Veo que Ron a mi lado hace lo mismo, pero pronto nos convertimos en blancos de las maldiciones. Los policías abren fuego a la orden de un oficial de relevo, pero el pánico se comienza a esparcir entre ellos cuando ven a sus compañeros transformarse o hacer las cosas más extrañas. Disparan a lo que pueden, por lo que acercarse a la entrada del Palacio, se torna más complicado.

Esto es un completo caos.

Mientras intento de que no me alcance el rayo rojo que va directo hacia mí; escucho que algunos magos comienzan a desmayar a los policías que siguen disparando, ayudándoles en la medida de lo posible no ser blancos fáciles de los mortífagos. Aprovechando que la lluvia de balas disminuye considerablemente; corro tras unos miembros de la Orden y logramos escabullirnos al interior del edificio.

Los hechizos vuelan por doquier, y en varias ocasiones estoy a punto de ser alcanzada por alguno. Este lugar está fuera de control. Entre el humo y los escombros es difícil diferenciar entre aliados y enemigos. Ya he perdido a Ron de vista, pero alcanzo a ver la capa del señor Weasley, así que lo sigo. En un punto encontramos a un importante grupo de muggles arrinconados en una habitación. No es difícil ubicarlos: buenos trajes, peinados remilgados… Son importantes miembros del Parlamento.

Sus rostros llenos de terror mientras observan al presidente del consejo ser torturado mientras su cuerpo se retuerce en el aire es algo que no olvidaré nunca. –Así que no quieres firmar las nuevas leyes que yo estoy exigiendo –es Voldemort quien habla, entonces se da cuenta de nuestra presencia – ¡pero que encantadora sorpresa! Miren insignificantes muggles, como estos igualmente insignificantes magos intentan salvarlos y fallan estrepitosamente.

-¡Basta, Vol… Vol…! –Intenta decir con autoridad el señor Weasley – ¡Estos muggles no tienen nada que ver en esta guerra mágica! –Que sus gafas resbalen por su nariz, no ayuda mucho a fortalecer su imagen.

El mago oscuro libera una carcajada llena de burla. – ¿Es acaso el traidor a la sangre quién se atreve a hablarme? ¡Es una pena que Lucius esté castigado, de lo contrario se divertiría a lo grande contigo! –Entonces su cara brilla con malicia –pero hay alguien aquí al que me gustaría poner a prueba –sé a quién llamará antes de que lo haga y eso me da una mezcla de pavor y nerviosismo –Harry, ven.

Antes los ojos de todos los que nos hemos reunido en esta sala, aparece el-niño-que-vivió. No sé si es por el tiempo que no le he visto, pero incluso para mí que le conozco tan bien, se ve diferente. Parece algo más alto y robusto. El cabello le llega a los hombros y está muy bronceado. El rayo de su frente no es la única cicatriz que ahora tiene su rostro, una larga línea cruza su mejilla. Y sus ojos… sus ojos no son del hermoso verde que conocen cada parte de mi cuerpo, ahora una tonalidad más oscura se cierne sobre ellos. Donde antes había una suave sonrisa, hay una furibunda mueca que me causa temor.

Lo desconozco completamente. No sé cómo reaccionar, a mi cuerpo le urge tocarlo, mientras que mi mente me dice que no es sensato hacerlo.

–Ahora mi querido pupilo, quiero verte en acción.

Harry se queda quieto lo que parecen ser largos minutos. No despego mis ojos de él, esperando el momento preciso en que esta farsa terminará –Hermione. –Murmura a mi oído. He estado tan absorta vigilando los movimientos de Harry, que no me percaté que Ronald me ha alcanzado. –Debes salir de aquí. Vamos… –su urgencia me parece ridícula –vamos…

-Ella no va a ir a ningún lado –esta vez sí es Harry quien habla desde su lugar.

-¿Y quién lo va a impedir? –Ron se coloca frente a mí, y yo aprecio una sensación de déjà vu – ¿es tanto tu egocentrismo que quieres dejarla expuesta en este peligro?

-Pero que interesante –interviene el mago oscuro con súbita fascinación –veo que mi aprendiz no es el único que tiene interés por esta sangre-sucia.

De pronto todas las miradas de la habitación parecen fijarse en mí. – ¡No te atrevas a llamarla así! –Grita sorpresivamente Ron. Volteo a ver a Harry suplicante, pero únicamente distingo que tiene la mandíbula apretada y que sus puños empiezan a temblar.

El calor sube a mis mejillas cuando Voldemort prosigue – ¿Acaso es tanta tu ingenuidad, joven amigo? Supongo que sabes que estos dos han compartido mucho más de lo que nunca podrían hacer contigo, si sabes a lo que me refiero…

-¡Basta! –Ron alza la varita apuntando a Voldemort. – ¡Eso no es verdad! –Grita pero hay duda en su voz –ellos no… Harry sabía… mi… hermana… ellos… ¿Hermione? –se gira desesperado hacia mí, pero no puedo sostenerle la mirada, mis ojos escocen con lágrimas. – ¿Harry? –pregunta desesperanzado intentando conseguir una respuesta honesta de quien fuera su mejor amigo por tantos años. Cuando no obtiene lo que quiere, un grito de rabia sale de su garganta mientras se abalanza contra Harry.

Entonces la lluvia de hechizos comienza de nuevo. Así como miembros de la Orden y viejos conocidos comienzan a aparecer, hacen por igual los mortífagos. La sala comienza a destruirse conforme los hechizos desviados se impactan en las paredes. Yo intento acercarme a donde pelean Harry y Ron. Esto no puede estar sucediendo. – ¡Alto! –intento detenerlos porque está mal, todo está mal. Ellos deberían pelear del mismo lado, ellos…

Un hechizo está por alcanzarme pero en el último segundo termina impactándose tras de mí. Volteo lo suficiente para ver que Draco Malfoy me mira fijamente ¿ha sido él quién…? Vuelvo a intentar alcanzar a mis amigos cuando veo que Ron sale expedido hacia atrás, chocando contra un rústico mueble que hasta ese momento había permanecido intacto. – ¡Ron! –giro pero no sé si alcanzarlo a él o a Harry porque ahora está luchando contra tres magos que definitivamente no son mortífagos.

Uno de ellos se da cuenta de que Harry está mirándome y entonces lo observo abrir su boca apuntándome, creando una distracción para Harry. – ¡No! –Escucho que ruge y veo que un rayo sale expedido de su varita y en lo único que puedo pensar es "_No puede ser_". Doy unos pasos dudosos hacia atrás cuando veo que el cuerpo del mago que me apuntó cae inerte, cuando la luz verde alcanza su pecho.

Alguien me empuja haciéndome caer sobre los escombros. De repente todo es confuso. Puedo sentir como pronto soy levantada por el brazo – ¡deben salir de aquí! –Es Remus quien exclama –alcanza a Ron y… ¡_Protego_! Ve con Ron a donde estábamos… que… –tose –que Harry no les siga.

Por mis mejillas escurren abundantes lágrimas por el dolor, por lo que he visto. Intento mantener la cabeza fría ¿A qué está jugando Harry? Pero no tengo tiempo de comprender. Arrastrándome me acerco hasta donde Ron yace inconsciente, pero no muerto. –_Enervate_ –susurro. De inmediato sus ojos azules me devuelven la mirada. –Hay que salir de aquí, Ron.

-Mis… mis hermanos –suplica débilmente.

-Estarán bien –digo más que nada para tranquilizarlo que por estar segura, pues la carcajada que tan bien conozco de Bellatrix retumba sobre el conflicto. Limpio mi nariz con la manga de mi sudadera antes de poder ayudarlo a incorporarse con cuidado, vigilante de que ninguna maldición nos alcance.

Estamos a punto de avanzar cuando un rayo de luz verde a penas y no roza la nariz de Ron, para terminar dando de lleno a Fred Weasley. – ¡No! –Ronald me suelta para ir tras el agresor. Sus cabellos platinos son inconfundibles: ha sido Draco Malfoy.

-¡Hora de irnos! –exclama triunfante Lord Voldemort alzando su varita al aire.

Inconsolable me dejo caer sobre mis rodillas hasta que arrastrándome alcanzo el cuerpo de Fred –no…

-Vamos, hermosa, tú vienes con nosotros –escucho que Theodore Nott me dice pescándome del cabello.

Escucho gritar a Ron por última vez antes de desaparecer frente a sus ojos.

.

_Presente._

-¡No digas estupideces, Granger! ¡Sabes que no me iré sin ti! –sus palabras me suenan tan extrañamente familiares.

-Cuando me dijeron que estabas con el hurón, la única respuesta que encontré fue que probablemente estabas contra tu voluntad, pero veo que a Malfoy, a penas y puedo evitar vomitar, pareces importarle. –Dice con incredulidad –agárrenlo –ordena decidido.

-¡No! ¡No lo maten! –suplico nuevamente cuando veo que lo desarman con rapidez y comienzan a golpearlo al más salvaje método muggle. – ¡Déjenlo! ¡Déjenlo! –No puedo dejar de chillar histérica, pronto la sangre sale por su boca y cae encogiéndose de dolor. A penas y hemos tenido algún bocado por lo que estamos debilitados, más él que me ha dado más de lo que me corresponde al comer. – ¡No es Draco a quien quiere…! ¡Es a mí! ¡No lo maten! –Pido entre gritos. En un momento dado, caigo sumergida en la inconsciencia.

Cuando despierto ya ha oscurecido. Hay un par de tiendas colocadas cuidadosamente. Una fogata alumbra el pequeño campamento, y es bienvenido el crepitar de la leña porque me hace sentir acogida. Intento desperezarme, pero me encuentro con que estoy esposada a un macizo roble.

-Veo que ya despertaste –me dice con sus ojos azules mirándome fijamente. –Creí que me había pasado con el _desmaius_.

Ahora recuerdo – ¿Dónde está Draco?

-No lo maté, Hermione. No soy como él –gruñe de mal humor, pero parece ser que es contra sí mismo. Renuente levanta la esquina de una lona, permitiéndome ver que Draco está bajo ella, su respiración pausada y a salvo.

-Gracias, Ron.

Se encoje de hombros. –No me agradezcas nada, tampoco es que vaya a durar mucho tiempo vivo, en cuanto los entreguemos lo asesinarán –sus palabras hacen que se me encoja el estómago, pero o no lo nota o finge no hacerlo –no entiendo cómo es que esta escoria te importa, pero tampoco voy a juzgarte por eso. Dejemos esto en un empate.

-¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto sin pista alguna de lo que quiere decir.

-No finjas, Hermione. Sé que te tiene muy sorprendida que sea yo quien haya venido por ti. Me consideras un traidor, ¿no? –Me quedo en silencio, considerando sus palabras, pero él lo toma como una respuesta –claro que sí.

-Yo… no sé qué quieres que te diga, Ron –sorpresivamente estamos hablando civilizadamente, o lo intentamos ya que la comunicación nunca ha sido lo nuestro –desde el noventa y ocho que no te veo, son casi tres años desde entonces. Has cambiado, hemos cambiado.

-Es verdad. Han sucedido tantas situaciones que deberíamos ponernos al tanto –dice sin su usual humor; supongo que es una de las muchas cosas que la guerra le ha quitado. Se ve tan pálido y agotado, que puedo sentir a mis defensas bajar, ya no me importa que me tenga esposada, sólo quiero saber sobre los amigos que dejé atrás.

-¿La Orden?

-Querrás decir lo que queda de… Los que eran sangre limpia huyeron a esconderse en cuanto las cosas se tornaron feas, probablemente me retracte al decir esto pero parece que los puros son una sarta de cobardes. Claro que Malfoy encaja en esta categoría.

Ignoro su último comentario porque lo que menos deseo en estos momentos es discutir. – ¿Qué hay de los Lupin?

Lo veo asentir brevemente –La última vez que supe de ellos, se fueron de Inglaterra. Usando el hechizo Fidelio se han mantenido ocultos, pero sólo ellos saben a dónde, por seguridad no compartieron la información con la Orden.

Y es comprensible, Remus tiene la suficiente experiencia como para especializarse en traiciones. – ¿Qué hay de tu familia? –Generalizo para no sacar a colación la muerte de Fred.

-Vivos. Lograron cruzar la frontera mágica antes de que se diera el cierre de negociaciones entre Asia y Europa. –Dice atizando el fuego –ya sabrás que América aún pone resistencia, pero será cuestión de tiempo antes de que Latinoamérica baje las armas y se una al nuevo orden. El único país que se mantiene al borde de la situación es Australia, aunque Japón también sigue algo renuente.

Con todo y la información dada, no puedo dejar de sentir que hay algo que Ron no me está diciendo. ¿Qué es? Sin embargo, sus palabras me proporcionan un poco de alivio, puede ser que mis padres aún sigan vivos. Aunque temo que después de tantos años, sea irreparable el daño hecho por el _obliviate_. Pero un pequeño rayo de esperanza siempre es bien recibido. –Entonces tus padres están en…

-Japón, sí. Era ahí o el Himalaya –comenta empujando con un palo largo el cuerpo inconsciente de Draco.

Permanecemos en silencio por varios minutos, no le reprocho que picotee a Malfoy pues estoy sumergida pensando en las posibilidades que esta guerra mundial ya está trayendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más soportarán los muggles antes de ser completamente sometidos al poder de magos mestizos y volverse sus esclavos? ¿Sus armas serán suficientes para detenerlo a _él_? ¿Qué será de la tierra en el futuro? La imagen apocalíptica de nuestro mundo me aterra.

–Lo siento, Hermione. Tienen a Luna. –Me dice finalmente como si con eso pudiera perdonarle su traición. –Ella y yo… Bueno… –Veo son sorpresa como sus orejas se tornan ligeramente rojas. La implicación de que ellos son algo más que amigos me deja estupefacta. Y entonces agrega –Pero no puedo lamentar coger a esta escoria. ¿En verdad, Hermione? ¿Malfoy? –Ahora el incrédulo es él – ¡Él asesinó a Fred en el ataque al Parlamento! Si no lo he matado es porque tú me lo pediste.

-¿Luna y tú? –no puedo evitar preguntar, desviando el rumbo que nuestra amistosa charla está tomando.

-Fue hace dos años –se explica –su padre murió y entonces mamá la acogió en la casa –es obvio que omite como falleció el padre de la excéntrica rubia, pero no insisto en el tema ¿Qué no hay ya suficiente muerte como para escuchar más? Una historia de amor es lo que hace falta en este mundo hundido en la maldad. –Es… yo sé que Luna puede ser extraña, pero hay tanta bondad, optimismo, no sé… incluso ingenuidad en ella que fue inevitable no quererla.

Sé que sonrió levemente –Me da gusto, Ron.

-Sí. Bueno, no creías que te esperaría toda la vida, ¿eh? –dice en broma, pero pronto su cara se vuelve de preocupación total, que hace que se me achique el corazón, es como si le hubieran cargado repentinamente diez años encima.

Aunque no me dice cómo es que se llevaron a Luna, entiendo que está sufriendo. Estoy a punto de decirle cuanto lo siento, pero soy interrumpida por quien hasta hace unos momentos estaba inconsciente –tus comentarios siempre fueron tan sosos, Weasley. –Dice Draco con crudeza.

-Cállate, Malfoy. ¿O debo recordarte que estás en calidad de prisionero? –Alcanzo a notar que Ron limpia una casi imperceptible lágrima de su mejilla.

-Lo he sido siempre, so-bobo –le responde mordaz, pero hay un toque de amargura en su voz que no puedo dejar de notar.

-Hijo de…

-¿Qué se siente estar del lado oscuro, Weasley? ¿Acaso no eras tú quién me despreciabas por ser un mortífago? –Ron cruje los dientes –Quiero decir – Draco sigue presionando desde el suelo –al menos el Señor Oscuro tenía clase.

-¡Draco basta! –exijo, pero es Ron quien sigue la línea.

-¡Pues si no mal recuerdo, tú despreciabas a Hermione por ser hija de muggles, y ahora resulta que hasta estás enamorado de ella! –No sé si sus palabras son reales o no, pero vaya que tienen el efecto de callar a Draco Malfoy. Envalentonado por la falta de réplica Ronald continúa –la insultabas y te burlabas de ella, pero claro, ahora entiendo; ¡siempre te ha gustado! ¡Es por eso que la odiabas! ¡Y nos odiabas a Harry y a mí! ¡Porque sabias que tú nunca podrías estar con ella!

-Cierra la boca, comadreja…

-¡E incluso la deseabas muerta! ¿Recuerdas segundo año? ¡Gritabas que los sangre-sucia caerían primero!

-¡He dicho que te calles…!

-¡Es suficiente, Ron! –demando molesta.

-¡No, Hermione! ¿Es que no te das cuenta de las intenciones de este ex-mortífago?

-¡Cierra el pico, tú…! –grita Draco perdiendo el control. Se ha podido sentar finalmente para enfrentar a Ron – ¡No sabes nada de mí, nada!

-¡Te conozco lo suficiente para saber de qué pie cojeas, alimaña! ¡Por traidores como tú estamos en esta situación!

-Ahora estamos cortados por la misma tijera, comadreja. –Sisea con mucha rabia contenida.

-¡Eso jamás! –prorrumpe apasionado.

-Oh, yo creo que incluso eres peor, porque yo nunca entregaría a Hermione.

Es obvio que Ronald busca desesperadamente refutar las últimas palabras de Draco, pero todos los que permanecemos despiertos sabemos que es la mera verdad. –No comprenden… –Murmura por lo bajo. –Al menos tú no podrías comprender, Malfoy –su voz es nuevamente civilizada pero algo quebrada. –No si nunca has amado a alguien tanto, que te duele el pecho por no poder estar a su lado.

Hace referencia a Luna, pero yo no puedo evitar pensar en Harry, o en _Morte_, que es como ahora se ha dado a conocer. Así que las palabras de Ron caen como un peso sobre mí, no pudiendo ser más certeras.

Pero lo que me deshace es la respuesta de Draco.

Susurrando me mira a los ojos seriamente. –Ahora comprendo.

**.**


	12. Capítulo XII

**N/A: Vale. Estoy muy nerviosa por el capítulo de hoy. Espero que sea lo suficientemente claro y ponga en línea la historia para que partamos rumbo al final (de todos modos si no se entiende que ha ocurrido con Harry; se arreglará paulatinamente). Por mientras, los próximos capítulos nos acercarán al tiempo Presente y espero que no sean más de ocho capítulos los que nos queden (aunque todo puede pasar) No habrá secuelas para la historia, pero me esforzaré para cerrarla satisfactoriamente. **

** Gracias por su apoyo a DTELO y me esforzaré por seguir publicando, aunque sea semanalmente. Reciban un**** reverencial**** saludo :D**

**Capítulo XII**

* * *

**Septiembre****, 1998.**

Nuevamente me encuentro en la Mansión Malfoy, pero todo es tan surreal que me cuesta trabajo seguir el rumbo de lo que está ocurriendo. Estoy arrinconada, con un hechizo de lengua atada, en una habitación completamente vacía en la que no estuve antes, mientras dos hombres discuten acaloradamente ignorando mi presencia.

-¡Eres un imbécil, Nott!

-Te he dicho que fueron órdenes… –Se encoge de hombros. –Además no me iba a arriesgar a que el señor Oscuro lo tomara contra mí por desobedecerle, mucho menos si solo es porque a ti te obsesiona la sangre sucia esta.

-¡No digas idioteces! –reclama Malfoy pero pronto recupera la compostura. –Escucha, no me agrada que Potter se esté inmiscuyendo en los asuntos de mi señor. No me da confianza. Y tenerla aquí hará que esto termine mal.

Escucho a Theodore soltar una carcajada para añadir incrédulo – ¿Acaso no has sido testigo de que se ha dedicado a obedecer las órdenes del Lord? ¡Ca-da u-na de ellas! Lo que pasa es que estás celoso y preocupado porque tu puesto de mano derecha está siendo amenazado.

-Ese puesto me lo he ganado –responde con rabia, pero detrás de esa rabia puedo percibir un deje de amargura –he demostrado mi valía y he trabajado duro por la causa. ¡Es mi deber proteger lo que el Lord ha construido!

-Lo que digas, Malfoy. Recuerda que te he conocido por tantos años, que sé en verdad cuál es el problema…

-¿Y según tú cuál es?

-No has follado en días. –No necesito verlo, es obvio que el cerdo está sonriendo.

-Serás imbécil. –Contesta el otro mortífago haciendo justicia a mis pensamientos, cuando alguien más abre la puerta.

-El señor Tenebroso quiere que traigan a la prisionera a su despacho –es mi antiguo profesor de pociones y DCAO: Severus Snape. No lo vi en la batalla del Parlamento, pero si ha sido convocado a estar aquí es porque algo ocurrirá y no me gusta nada. ¿O porque otra razón traerían al actual director de Hogwarts?

Veo como Draco Malfoy lanza una dura mirada a Nott. Este sonríe aún más si es posible y asiente saliendo detrás del profesor –aprovecha a estrujarle esos redondos pechos ahora que sigue viva.

El mortífago que queda no es el único que gira los ojos. Espera a que la puerta se cierre antes de acercarse a cogerme por las esposas. –No puedo creer que hayas sido tan estúpida para dejarte atrapar nuevamente.

No puedo responder pero ¡ah! ¡Como quisiera! Sin embargo me limito a pensar si me he dejado atrapar inconscientemente para poder ver a Harry y aclarar lo que está ocurriendo con él.

Con fastidio vuelve a hablar –tengo un mal presentimiento, así que mantente alerta –siento que desliza algo por el interior de mis pantalones. Mi varita, me ha devuelto mi varita. Lo miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par. –De seguro pagaré caro este error, así que haznos un favor a ambos y no cometas una estupidez. Úsala para escapar, pero no interfieras con lo que vaya a ocurrir.

Asiento, pero él se limita a hacer un ruidito exasperado. Por supuesto no me cree y veo que casi se arrepiente pero no me despoja de mi varita. Prometo que cuando todo termine y lo enjuicien para enviarlo a Azkaban, seré la primera en salir en su defensa. –Granger… –susurra cerca de mí antes de salir, yo escucho expectante –Potter no es el mismo. Mantén eso en cuenta.

Es la tercera persona que me lo dice durante las últimas veinticuatro horas. Y creo que empiezo a entenderlo, pero me niego a creerlo. Me libera del hechizo, pero no digo una palabra.

Me guía hasta otra habitación. Mejor dicho, es un despacho porque hay un robusto escritorio y libreros enteros cubren las paredes. Una majestuosa chimenea es lo único que alumbra el lugar. Ahí nos esperan Voldemort y algunos de sus más allegados seguidores. Por el pasillo se escucha la celebración de los mortífagos, supongo que es su recompensa por lo logrado en el Palacio de Westminster, pero se corta el sonido cuando Malfoy cierra la puerta tras de sí.

Rápidamente localizo la mirada de Harry. Sus ojos llenos de sorpresa me dicen que no me esperaba aquí. –Que hace ella aquí. –No es una pregunta, es más bien exige una explicación.

-He decidido que esta sangre sucia representa una amenaza para mis planes –contesta el mago oscuro y entonces estoy segura de que mis segundos están contados. A mi izquierda veo que Snape une sus labios en una línea torcida. A la izquierda de Voldemort, Bellatrix parece eufórica.

Pero mi Harry se muestra furioso – ¡Esto no era parte del trato! – ¡Ahí está! ¡Un atisbo del Harry de antes! La prueba irrefutable de que todos han estado errados sobre él y su conducta. – ¡Deja a Hermione fuera de esto!

-¡Ah, joven Potter! –Responde con fría tranquilidad el mago tenebroso –por lo visto sigues sin comprender el juego del poder. –Dice con falsa decepción –Tengo grandes planes para ti y no permitiré que una sangre sucia interfiera en ellos.

-¡He dicho que dejes a Hermione fuera de esto!

-¡Puedo matarlo, mi señor! ¡No lo necesita para apoderarse del mundo! –Urge Bellatrix temblando de emoción, sus palabras llenas de retorcida adoración.

-No, fiel Bella. Mis planes seguirán su rumbo y me desharé de quien interfiera en ellos. Y si esta sangre sucia es lo que ata a mi vasallo a su último vestigio de humanidad, me desharé de ella. –Su varita se extiende hacia mí como si fuera en cámara lenta. –Porque el amor es una debilidad que no poseerá…

-¡Te advierto, Voldemort! –las palabras de Harry lo frenan de inmediato. Apunta la varita hacia el mago tenebroso.

De pronto todos los mortífagos alzan sus varitas contra Harry. Severus es el único impasible. – ¿Acaso piensas asesinarme? –Se burla el grotesco mago – ¡Soy inmortal! ¿O lo has olvidado?

Harry sonríe astuto –yo no seguiría creyendo eso, Voldemort. –Eso solo puede significar que se ha deshecho de los horrorcruxes. Esto está por terminar, los papeles se han cambiado.

La cara de Voldemort se llena de furia. Pero vuelve a sonreír rápidamente –morirás antes de que puedas pronunciar la maldición asesina. –Gira a su alrededor satisfecho. –Pero esto lo pagarás. Pensaba darle a tu novia una muerte rápida e indolora, pero ahora disfrutaré torturándola hasta que muera desangrada entre tus brazos, y no podrás hacer nada, Potter. Nada. Aprenderás del peor modo una lección que nunca olvidarás: nadie reta a Lord Voldemort. ¡_Crucio_!

-¡No! –una cantidad impresionante de energía comienza a emanar de Harry. Si no lo estuviera viendo con mis propios ojos no lo creería.

Lo demás ocurre tan rápido que casi no puedo seguirlo.

Se escucha una explosión y por instinto me arrojo al suelo. Cuando la nube de humo se disipa un poco, puedo ver que Snape sostiene con ambas manos la espada de Gryffindor y con un sablazo parte en dos un objeto plateado: ¡la copa de Hufflepuff!

Intento levantarme, pero no puedo. Es como si tuviera algún objeto pesado encima que me impide moverme. Estoy por entrar en pánico cuando veo que la serpiente de Voldemort se desliza dispuesta atacarme, pero es alcanzada por un rayo que la incendia rápidamente. Reconozco el fuego de inmediato, es fuego maldito, el mismo sobre el que pregunté a Remus hace tiempo ya.

Si logro sobrevivir unos minutos más, todo esto pronto acabará. Un estruendo y es destruida la pared donde estaba la puerta de entrada. –Muévete maldita sea –me urge Draco Malfoy a ponerme sobre mis pies. Y justo a tiempo, porque se desploma una viga cayendo donde me encontraba segundos antes.

-¡Espera! ¡No puedo dejar aquí a Harry! ¡Lo van a matar! –chillo soltándome del agarre de su mano.

-¡Corremos más peligro nosotros!

Pero no lo escucho, desmayo a quienes se cruzan en mi camino, algunos demasiado borrachos para poder apuntar con su varita. Entonces caigo en la cuenta de que no puedo moverme, estoy encerrada en un campo de fuerza invisible. Los mortífagos que están intentando ayudar a su señor comienzan a caer a mí alrededor. No entiendo que está pasando. Soy liberada y llego en el momento exacto en que el cuerpo del mago tenebroso cae sin vida.

La mirada vacía en la cara de Harry mientras cae sobre sus rodillas, tiene el efecto de romperme el corazón. Corro a abrazarlo, sorteando a los mortífagos que están… inmóviles en sus cuerpos. Desacelero mis pasos de a poco, no pudiendo ver otra cosa que no sea desolación y sangre. ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Hermione… –se escucha como una súplica mientras Harry extiende sus brazos en mi dirección. Dubitativamente me acerco hasta él y me dejo envolver en ellos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Exteriorizo mis pensamientos mientras el humo se desvanece, me recuerda brevemente el andén que nos llevaba al colegio cada año.

-Todo ha terminado. –Dice mirándome con profundidad. Se levanta lentamente.

-Pero… ¿cómo es que están… muertos? Quiero decir… no… ¿cómo ocurrió?

Harry duda unos breves segundos antes de contestar –Voldemort conjuró algo de magia negra muy antigua, supongo que se le salió de control –se encoje de hombros restándole importancia.

-¿Por qué no le dices la verdad, Potter? –Ambos volteamos al punto de donde proviene la voz. –Dile que has sido tú quien conjuró el hechizo de muerte en conjunto.

-¿Harry? –No me responde. Pruebo otra vez –Harry, ¿qué quiere decir Malfoy? –Sigo sin recibir respuesta. Retrocedo apartándome de su abrazo, esperando una respuesta. Harry no pudo haber sido el causante de tantas muertes. No. La mera idea es ridícula.

-¡Deja de hacer el tonto, Potter! ¡Los has matado tú! ¡Eres un maldito enfermo! Mi madre… ella no… –Se sobrepone ante el dolor. –Era la única que me importaba y tú me la has arrebatado.

-Harry, ¿qué está diciendo? –Pregunto una vez más, pero ya no estoy segura de querer oír su respuesta.

-Sólo era un mortífago como los demás.

-¿Qué sólo era…? Por Merlín, Harry. ¿Qué has hecho? –quisiera estar gritando pero toda mi voz sale en un ronco susurro. –Eran personas, Harry. Debiste dejar que los aurores se…

-¿Qué, Hermione? ¿Qué se hicieran cargo esos magos corruptos? ¿Esas personas que no tuvieron el valor de poner un alto a Voldemort? ¡Alguien debía ganar esta guerra para ti, Hermione!

-El fin no justifica los medios…

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Voldemort lo sabía, incluso Dumbledore lo sabía! ¿Qué no puedes verlo? –Pregunta y alcanzo a ver el brillo desconocido de sus ojos – ¡Lo he hecho por ti! ¡Para que podamos formar una familia, darte la casa de tus sueños! ¿En serio no logras verlo? Todo lo he hecho por amor.

Esto no puede estar sucediendo, sigo retrocediendo, tengo miedo –te amo, Harry. –Lágrimas escapan de mis ojos y no puedo hacer nada para detenerlas –Te amo demasiado… pero esto… esto no es como… el amor… no puedo… te desconozco.

-Hermione… –dice por lo bajo. Su voz ronca, dolida.

No puedo mirarlo a los ojos; no soy tan fuerte. Me arrepentiré y me quedaré a su lado a pesar de que haya sangre en sus manos. –Me voy – manejo a decir antes de que no pueda soportarlo más.

-¡No! –Explota Harry furioso – ¡Tú no me abandonarás, Hermione! ¡No puedes abandonarme! –Da unas cuantas zancadas hasta poder sujetarme del brazo, tiene los ojos tan oscuros que apenas queda un rastro del verde de sus ojos –si dices que me amas tanto podrás permanecer a mi lado.

-Me… me lastimas… Este no eres…

-Suéltala, Potter –sisea Malfoy. Me había olvidado de que se encontraba aquí.

-¡Pero qué ironía! ¿Es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco? ¡Un mago de sangre limpia, –dice con tanto desprecio como es posible –defendiendo a mi novia nacida muggle! Ven por ella si quieres…

Malfoy cruje los dientes pero no se mueve.

-Aléjese de la señorita Granger, Potter.

-No creí que sobreviviría, _profesor_. –Es la sarcástica respuesta que le da a quien acaba de hablarle.

Severus Snape hace una mueca burlona –mi misión aún no finaliza. –Tiene una grave herida en su brazo, está cubierto en sudor y polvo, pero por lo demás se ve completo.

Harry se ríe pero sin soltarme –si no supiera que es _usted_ tan mestizo como yo, le aniquilaría aquí mismo. Los de sangre pura no merecen vivir.

-No le hubiera hecho gracia a tu madre lo que has hecho. Nunca logré entender que vio en Potter, siempre tan arrogante y ahora tú también –escupe con desprecio. –Y ahora mismo me pregunto lo mismo sobre la señorita Granger. Parece que las nacidas _muggle_ tienen debilidad por los busca pleitos.

-Yo nos llamaría magos con talento…

-Y tontos además. Confiamos en que el señor Oscuro te aniquilaría, pero veo que hasta los planes de Dumbledore tienen fallas… –Mi antiguo profesor mueve con tanta rapidez su varita que solo distingo un rayo de luz plateada impactándose sobre nosotros – ¡Ahora!

Lo escucho gritar al mismo tiempo y comprendo: acaba de darme una distracción. Al método _muggle_ clavo un fuerte pisotón a Harry, quien tomado desprevenido me libera. Aprovecho a correr hacia Malfoy, quién se encarga de estabilizar un grueso muro protector a mis espaldas. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar a través del zumbido en mis oídos es que debo ayudar a Harry a ser el mismo de antes, pero para eso necesito alejarme de él.

Sigo corriendo por el pasillo, y siento a Malfoy que me está siguiendo –gira a tu izquierda justo pasando la próxima estatua –dice jadeante de la carrera. ¿Qué ha dicho? Si solo hay un muro de concreto… Pero entonces me adelanta y con un jalón me empuja contra la pared.

Mi primer pensamiento es que me quiere matar a golpes, pero repentinamente no siento llegar el impacto en la pared. – ¿Cómo…?

-Es mi casa, Granger. Existe una red de pasadizos que conectan cada rincón y únicamente un Malfoy los conoce. No te preocupes, Snape no podría matar a… –Dice con amargura que delata su desacuerdo –vamos, debemos salir de aquí antes de que destruya la mansión para encontrarnos.

-Debemos ir al ministerio –le digo –debemos decirles lo de Voldemort y sobre Harry… –me callo porque mi voz se quiebra.

-Es lo más estúpido que podrías hacer, aún hay seguidores del Lord. Si quieres ayudar a tu _noviecito_ debes buscar tus propios medios. Ahora mismo quedará en una postura como salvador del mundo mágico y entonces… mejor hay que esperar a ver que planea hacer. Tu mejor arma por ahora es esperar.

-Entonces vayamos con los Weasley, ellos sabrán que hacer, la Orden…

-No es que _no_ quiera ir a la madriguera de esas comadrejas –dice con sarcasmo –pero será el primer lugar al que vaya a buscarte. Pensándolo bien deberías enviarles un patronus para ponerles sobre… –Se detiene abruptamente –sssh. –Alcanzo a escuchar unas rápidas pisadas por el corredor que acabamos de abandonar. –Sigamos. De seguro son mortífagos viniendo a ver qué ha pasado con el Lord. Menuda sorpresa les espera…

Malfoy tiene razón. Mi mejor opción es esperar en lo que se me ocurre alguna manera de ayudar a Harry, porque primero necesito entender que le ha pasado.

**Octubre, 1998.**

Después de escapar de la mansión, fuimos a Gringotts. El callejón se hallaba de fiesta, como estaba atiborrado de gente fue fácil para nosotros pasar desapercibidos. Sacamos de la cámara de los Malfoy todo lo que pudimos, pero había tanto que apenas y se notó lo que tomamos. Me pregunto cuanto nos durará antes de que necesitemos más.

Es extraña mi nueva situación, si me hubieran dicho durante mis años de Hogwarts que terminaría teniendo un tipo de relación con el príncipe de las serpientes, ese alguien aún tendría acné en su cara. Y sin embargo, me alivia saber que no debo ir por ahí sola, porque cualquier compañía es buena, incluso la de Malfoy.

A muchas quejas de mi compañero, como he decidido decirle para no presionarlo, allanamos una casa muggle. No es que no me de vergüenza, pero ahora mismo es el único lugar del que podemos disponer. Y es que la situación los últimos meses se ha estado tornando confusa.

En las noticias internacionales fueron proyectadas las imágenes de la batalla en el Parlamento. Se ve claramente como caen personas muertas al impacto de únicamente un rayo de luz. De inmediato los muggles comenzaron a hacerse de teorías; los más extravagantes decían que eran armas provenientes de otra galaxia, o que los mortífagos eran extraterrestres en cuerpos de humanos.

No podían estar más equivocados.

Sin embargo hubo alguien que por ahí sugiriera que parecía cosa de magia y ha sido como dieron con el asunto. En la radio mágica se ha informado que hay sospechas de que ha habido magos delatores de nuestro mundo y prevén que una catástrofe se avecina; ocasionada por el temor a lo desconocido. Lo más inquietante, ha sido que el ministerio aún no ha llamado a la discreción máxima, y no parece que se vayan a poner muy estrictos con el control de las apariciones, y otras actividades llamativas. Es como si quisieran que la corriente de destape del mundo mágico se siga dando.

Todo está siendo muy extraño. Y todo esto aunado a la noticia de la caída de Voldemort; ha sido de esperarse que magos de toda la nación hagan caso omiso a las declaraciones de muggles y se estén pasando de la raya en sus festejos. Hubo una ardua celebración cerca de Liverpool, pero se terminó diciendo que habían sido _hooligans_ los causantes de tal alboroto.

También hemos escuchado rumores de que el ministerio se está reorganizando, y que todo lo acontecido es solo un plan de alguien que se está moviendo en los altos mandos del gobierno mágico. Por mi parte lo creo posible, pero aún no sé qué esperar. En cambio, Draco prefiere tener más información antes de poder analizar todo el panorama.

Esta tarde ha salido a buscar viejos conocidos en lo que cree que podemos confiar. No me ha dicho quiénes son, pero no me es difícil suponer que se trata de Pansy Parkinson o alguna otra familia de sangre limpia que fue lo suficientemente lista para mantenerse a la línea de sus relaciones con Voldemort. Como esta morada no es mágica, no tenemos una chimenea para usar la red flú, por lo que ha usado la desaparición.

Pasan algunas horas mientras termino de escribir una carta a Ron, explicándole todo lo que ha pasado. No sé a quién más podría acudir, dadas las circunstancias. Y estoy pensando en cómo hacerla llegar. La desventaja de los mensajes con patronus es que no pueden ser demasiado extensos. Creo que sería buena idea conseguir una lechuza, cuando Malfoy aparece por la puerta.

-Maldición, Granger. ¿Acaso piensas salir así? –saluda quitándose el abrigo. Su acción me recuerda que estamos a nada de que comience el invierno.

-Tenía planeado coger una chaqueta…

Gira los ojos y me hace fruncir el ceño –tan lenta como siempre. Me refiero a que es una completa idiotez salir cuando está oscuro como la boca de un hombre lobo. –Entonces con una sonrisa sardónica en sus labios dice –a menos que te guste el peligro, Granger.

-No molestes, Malfoy –vale. Que estemos en esto juntos no quiere decir que seamos buenos amigos. Y es que él quiere vengarse de Harry y yo no pienso dejar que lo haga. Me preparo para salir pero me coge del brazo.

-No es momento de salir. Necesitamos hablar. –Me libero pero lo sigo. Después de todo no son palabras que se escuchen seguido de este mago de sangre limpia. Nos sentamos en el pequeño comedor de plástico, Malfoy se cuidad de aplicar un fregoteo antes de hacerlo y entonces me insta a que lo imite y me siente frente a él. –Tengo malas noticias.

_'¿Has reconocido que eres un dolor en el trasero?'_ Deseo decir pero muerdo mi lengua para no desencadenar otra guerra aquí mismo. – ¿Y bien?

-Los Parkinson han decidido mudarse a América. Los he encontrado haciendo la mudanza –no comprendo en que nos puede afectar, pero lo dejo continuar –Pansy dice que su padre cree que el panorama se va a poner difícil para los magos de sangre limpia. El nuevo ministro electo llega con ideas muy nuevas, modernas.

-No entiendo como puede ser malo.

-Es fácil. Busca establecer un orden de igualdad para todos los magos, pero no es solo eso. La gente que se mueve en el poder siempre busca sus intereses, claro que tú no podrías entenderlo porque nunca aspiraste a nada más que no fueran tus insípidos _amiguitos_. –Antes de que pueda replicar continúa –Pansy dice que su padre conoció bien al ministro en su juventud y que sus ideas personales no tienen nada que ver con lo que ha propuesto, porque cree que las personas deben ocupar el lugar que les corresponde de acuerdo a sus cualidades.

-Pero eso significaría que…

-Sí. No es que el nuevo ministro apoye la segregación de la sangre, pero sí cree en que el trabajo debe asignarse conforme a habilidades; justo como correspondería a una manada. Los más fuertes gobiernan y los más débiles trabajan. O lo que en palabras más simples se traduciría como: los magos somos superiores a los muggles. No que yo esté en desacuerdo...

-Pero entonces lo que va a buscar es la unidad entre los magos.

-Con el pretexto de que han sido demasiados años de estar ocultos cuando somos superiores a los que no tienen magia. Y ahí no acaban las nuevas. Se ha comenzado a promover bajo el agua que las últimas líneas de sangre pura desaparezcan. Es la principal razón de porque las familias antiguas están comenzando a inquietarse.

Es lo que crea el resentimiento. Los magos de sangre limpia, como se han autoproclamado por siglos, han hecho demasiado daño a una sociedad donde la mayoría son magos de sangre mezclada. Muchas familias han de pedir por la condena de cualquier mago sin vestigios de sangre muggle en ellos, alegando que generan odio y poca consciencia y simpatía hacia otro magos y seres mágicos.

Pero hay familias buenas como los Weasley, y sin embargo tendrán que pagar por las consecuencias de otros.

Esto pinta peor a como lo supuse. Será cuestión de tiempo para que atrapen a Draco Malfoy y sea condenado, no sólo por sus actividades mortífagas del pasado, sino por ser de sangre-limpia. ¿A dónde irá a parar esto? Tendremos que esperar para conocer la respuesta, aunque la palabra 'guerra' vuelve con más fuerza.

**.**


	13. Capítulo XIII

**N/A: Hola. Estoy muy agradecida por sus comentarios; créanlo de verdad que hacen mi día :D Sobre DTELO, ¿qué diré? Espero que nadie se me aburra y/o estrese durante este y el próximo capítulo, porque conllevará la convivencia entre Hermione y Draco durante el tiempo que han pasado huyendo . Hoy aparecerá mi querido Snape (sí, sobrevivió y lo amo) y en el próximo, un famoso jugador de Quidditch. Y creo que, si mis cálculos son correctos, para el Capítulo 15 llegaremos al Presente -yeap, iremos muy rápido... **

**No se olviden de escribir sus saludos al final de la página.**

**Ahora sólo queda decir: ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**Capítulo XIII**

* * *

**Enero, 1999.**

¿Alguna vez has podido llorar tan, pero tan intensamente que sientes como si te fueras a ahogar por falta de aire?

Bueno. Así es precisamente como he llorado cuando me he enterado que se ha declarado la guerra contra la sociedad muggle de Inglaterra. Atentados físicamente inexplicables se han canalizado contra importantes eventos civiles. Más de un centenar de personas han declarado ver objetos voladores y algunas han terminado encerradas en hospitales psiquiátricos porque se han vuelto locas.

El ministro de magia confesó frente al mundo entero sobre la existencia del mundo mágico. Mi mente no alcanza a imaginar el alcance de todo esto, las reacciones de los políticos mágicos y no mágicos de cada país. Es descabellado. El ambiente ha de ser tan tenso que cualquier movimiento en falso provocará que la pequeña chispa active la pólvora.

Draco por su lado tiene un genio terrible. Se ha aprobado la ley contra los magos de sangre limpia y él aparece en la lista de los más buscados. Es muy peligroso que esté con él, ¿pero a quién más acudir? No puedo ir con los Weasley porque ellos ya tendrán suficientes problemas con su legado mágico. Aun quiero confiar en que, si Harry está detrás de todo esto, no hará nada contra esa buena familia que lo acogió como uno de ellos durante años.

Recuerdo que en una ocasión Sirius le dijo a Harry que el mundo no se dividía entre buenos y mortífagos; y tal parece que tenía mucha razón. Con las acciones del ministerio, está claro que hay magos sedientos de poder gobernándonos. Mi temor y pesar es que Harry se encuentre entre ellos. Hace un par de semanas estaba dispuesta a ir a buscarlo, pero Malfoy llegó con una nueva noticia; una vieja conocida suya (con apellido como de ensalada) le escribió diciendo que sus padres fueron atrapados por nada más y nada menos que Harry, y que ella y su hermana habían logrado ser acogidas en Francia.

Entonces aquí estoy, esforzándome por no quebrarme –si voy con él tal vez pueda hacerlo cambiar de parecer ¿sabes? El me confesó hace tiempo que su consciencia se parecía a mi voz.

-Que encantador… –dice Malfoy ignorándome. Viste su capa de viaje –hay que cambiar de lugar, ha habido actos de vandalismo a unas cuadras de aquí.

Se refiere a que son magos causando problemas y eso lo pone a él en una situación delicada – ¿A dónde iremos?

-Iremos con un viejo amigo.

Viajamos a la manera muggle a una zona nada recomendable de la ciudad. Malfoy camuflajea su cabello con un sencillo hechizo y usa unas gafas que tomó de la casa que acabamos de abandonar. Los botes de basura acaban de ser vaciados, pero el olor sigue impregnado en el ambiente. Sigo al Slytherin de cerca y andamos vigilando que nadie sospechoso nos siga.

Llegamos finalmente a una calle llamada Hilanderas. Estoy por preguntar quién vive aquí, cuando Abre la puerta Severus Snape. – ¡Que…!

Estoy a punto de exclamar cuando Malfoy me cubre la boca y veo a Snape girar los ojos mientras me meten por la fuerza a la lúgubre casa del director de Hogwarts. Cuando logro tranquilizarme, nos quedamos en silencio durante bastante tiempo. Reparo en que Snape no tiene más muebles que una pequeña sala. Nunca he sido quisquillosa, pero ¿ahí nos vamos a quedar?

-Me marcho de Londres, Draco. No es seguro para mí seguir aquí. Con la caída del Lord solo soy el mortífago que asesinó a Dumbledore, y mi condición de sangre no me permitirá una vida pacífica. Además con Potter en el control del ministerio, mi estancia aquí o en Azkaban será un dolor de cabeza; sino me toca el beso del dementor.

-Entiendo –dice simplemente Malfoy antes de intercambiar un breve asentimiento con el dueño de la casa. Después se levanta y me deja con el profesor a solas.

Pero yo quiero respuestas, solo que no encuentro por dónde empezar. –Es bueno verla con vida, señorita Granger. Si los rumores que escuché son correctos, tengo entendido que usted era más que una amiga para el señor Potter. –De acuerdo. Eso no me lo esperaba como un comienzo. – ¿Sabe porque el señor Tenebroso la consideraba un peligro?

-Lo escuché decir que era… algo así como un vestigio que mantenía a Harry humano…

Snape asiente. Tiene esa mirada tan oscura como la noche, pero tan llena de secretos que me hace pensar en porque tomó el camino del mal –efectivamente. El señor Tenebroso temía que el 'amor' que sentía Potter por usted acabara jugándole en su contra. Y así sucedió, pero no del modo en que él, ni nadie debo añadir, hubiera esperado. Usted debe entender que la magia oscura es muy poderosa y no debe ser subestimada. Mejores magos que _Potter_ –escupe la palabra –han querido jugar un poco con ella y han terminado siendo absorbidos en su lugar. La magia oscura es tan delicada, que si no tienes la voluntad suficiente para controlarla, tenga por seguro que esta la controlará a usted. –Toma aire para poder continuar –_Potter_ se ha visto más involucrado de lo saludable con el lado prohibido de la magia. Y mi teoría es que esta ha terminado por reinar sobre su frágil mente. No debo recordarle que yo conocí su debilidad a fondo.

-¿Hay…? ¿Hay algún modo de salir de eso?

-No –contesta Malfoy que acaba de regresar a la estancia –una vez que te involucras con ella, es para toda tu vida –lo observo llevarse la mano derecha a su antebrazo izquierdo; donde está tatuada la marca tenebrosa.

-Pero entonces Harry…

-Aunque él renunciare a la práctica de esta, nunca estará del todo libre.

-Es como una herida, siempre dejará cicatriz –murmuro, cayéndome en cuenta la gravedad del asunto.

-Excelente respuesta, diez puntos para Gryffindor –ironiza amargamente el profesor.

Después de esto, Snape pide unos momentos a solas con Malfoy. No me puedo negar, necesito tiempo para mí, para que pueda digerir la información que me acaban de dar. Siento que mi amado Harry está cada vez más lejos de mi alcance.

-He de retirarme. Les aconsejo que no permanezcan mucho tiempo en Londres. Y me refiero a usted, Granger. Si es cierto que Potter alberga '_sentimientos'_ fuertes por usted, no tardará en quererla a su lado. –Hace que suene como una obsesión –Espero que volvamos a encontrarnos bajo diferentes circunstancias –se dirige primordialmente a Malfoy –haz lo que te he pedido, Draco.

-Sí, señor.

-Buena suerte –se coloca una gruesa capa negra y se dispone a salir por la puerta, pero se detiene en el último segundo y me dice –me recuerda usted a una buena mujer que conocí hace muchos años. –Me observa por unos instantes –deberá tomar las decisiones correctas, llegado el momento.

Se va.

Me giro hacia Malfoy, pero él solo se encoge de hombros.

-No pensarás en que nos quedemos aquí, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, no hay nada. Se ha llevado todo.

-En serio, Granger. Te hace falta un poco de ingenio. Sígueme. Solía venir aquí para mis clases particulares –abre una puerta secreta que está muy bien disimulada en la pared –Bienvenida. –Entramos a otra casa un poco más pequeña, pero amueblada –antes era una sola habitación, pero la amplió antes de irse. Me sorprende que no te pusieras a pegar gritos cuando viste a Snape. Espera. ¡Si quisiste hacerlo!

No me molesto por sus burlas, pero si le aclaro –asesinó a Dumbledore. No podías esperar otra reacción de mi parte.

-Venga, ya –dice incrédulo mientras lo observo hurgar en unas gavetas de la pequeñísima cocina –no me dirás que aún no atas cabos sueltos.

Me sonrojo porque algunos detalles suelen pasárseme de largo últimamente –bueno…

-Admite que no tienes ni idea de que pensar sobre Snape, y te contaré algunos _sucios_ secretillos del profesor de pociones. ¡Al fin! –Exclama sosteniendo una botella entre sus manos – ¡Vino elfo para acompañar la cena! Ya decía yo que Snape debía tener al menos buen gusto en algo.

Su cena consiste en nada más que quitar el corcho del envase y disponerse a beber de la boca de este –tú ganas, Malfoy. No tengo idea de que pensar sobre Snape y soy muy tonta para adivinarlo.

-Que conste que tú dijiste eso último, no yo –sonríe triunfante dando otro buen trago a su botella.

-¿En serio no puedes beber en un vaso?

Se limpia con la manga de su camisa –no. Ponte cómoda, Granger. Poooorque te voy a poner al tanto sobre el rol de Snape en la pasada guerra mágica… y sobre como con ello salvó mi vida.

**Abril, 1999.**

La mitad del año se escapa de una manera alarmante. El profesor Snape dejó una lechuza a nuestra disposición, pero no la hemos usado porque tenemos razones para creer que el ministerio está controlando la correspondencia. Nuestros suministros han escaseado y no he podido salir a conseguir más. No salgo por temor a que alguien pueda reconocerme.

Draco ha estado planeando una ruta de escape que nos saque de Inglaterra. La semana anterior, Francia cerró sus puertas a exiliados ingleses, pero a cambio, hemos sabido que están arrestando a cualquier persona sospechosa de ser mago. La respuesta lógica que se me ocurre, es que tienen a algún aliado que les ayude a retenerlos, porque de lo contrario escapar de la prisión muggle sería pan comido.

Entonces con Francia descartado, Draco ha planeado que nos movamos hacia el sur; más precisamente Marruecos, y que a partir de ahí busquemos otro lugar que nos mantenga a salvo, pero lo suficientemente lejos para no ser encontrados.

He cancelado toda comunicación con Ron para evitar que sea encontrada, pero pienso en Víktor. Hasta el momento Bulgaria se ha mantenido al margen político de lo que ocurre en Inglaterra, no así unos pocos países que se han unido a la sublevación de los magos. Sin embargo, los asentamientos mágicos han comenzado a organizarse para defenderse de los ataques muggle.

Imposible decidir un lado correcto.

-Hora de irnos –me urge Malfoy. Han de ser las tres de la madrugada, pero no comento nada. Me apresuro a vestir mis ropas de viaje: unos cómodos jeans y zapatos deportivos para cualquier eventualidad. Lo único que tomo es mi varita y una gruesa chaqueta para detener el frescor de la mañana.

Andamos caminando por horas, hasta que llegamos a un puente destartalado y solitario. – ¿Ahora qué?

-Usamos un traslador. He calculado que tendremos una ventaja de diez minutos antes de que puedan dar con nosotros.

-Cinco –lo corrijo –identificar un traslador no autorizado les toma cinco minutos. Es muy arriesgado.

-Si tienes otra sugerencia es momento para decirlo. –Nos miramos fijamente –Eso me imagine. Ahora haznos los honores y convierte esta llave en uno.

En cuanto sentimos el tirón en nuestro ombligo, me aferro al brazo de Draco para estabilizarme. –Nunca me han gustado –murmuro para excusarme por tocarlo.

Aterrizamos duramente sobre un montón de arena, pudo haber sido mucho peor –por aquí, Granger. –La siguiente parte de su plan es contactar a un hombre que le debe favores a su padre. Cuando pregunto qué favores, Malfoy me da una mirada oscura –no quieres saberlo.

Llegamos a una tienda en menos de dos minutos. Un señor con todas las características de un hombre del desierto nos espera. Tiene listas un par de identidades y documentos falsos, pero que serán suficientes para entra al oriente de Europa. –Americanos muy difíciles –me explica cuando pregunto si nos servirán para ir a Estados unidos.

También nos proporciona túnicas típicas del lugar con las que nos vestimos de inmediato. Malfoy se despoja sin pudor de sus antiguas ropas. No puedo evitar sonrojarme antes de apartar los ojos hasta el suelo –nunca has visto nada tan perfecto ¿eh, Granger? –se burla.

Como sé que está esperando que haga lo mismo, hago lo opuesto: me visto sobre mis mismas ropas aunque me resulte incómodo. –Vámonos –le pido mientras me cubro el rostro con tela, como haría una mujer que vive aquí.

Pasamos al lado de dos hombres fácilmente identificables como agentes del ministerio. Intercambian palabras con policías del lugar, por lo que pasamos desapercibidos. Draco renta una alfombra voladora que me parece sumamente peligrosa, pero es nuestro único medio de escape. Viajamos por horas, acompañados por el dueño de la nave. Nos deja en una pequeña población, donde nos espera un traslador en el mercado negro.

Mientras Draco negocia el precio de uno indetectable, no dejo de admirar los puestos con toda clase de cosas prohibidas: huevos de dragón, polvos de duende, garras de mantícoras, crías de banshee, cuernos de unicornio. Un hombre de dos metros de altura me mira coquetamente mientras me dice palabras que desconozco. Asiento cortésmente mientras le intento explicar que no hablo su idioma, cuando Malfoy se me acerca y pone su mano posesivamente en mi hombro.

Me sorprende que converse con el desconocido en su lengua. Después de un momento, me aleja varios metros allá – ¿Qué quería el hombre?

Malfoy tiene la cara morada de las ganas que tiene de reírse –te estaba invitando a formar parte de su harem, y tú tan tonta diciéndole que si –si no estalla en carcajadas es porque llamaríamos la atención.

-¿Cómo me libraste de eso? –pregunto (seguramente tan roja como una manzana) pero no me contesta.

Se limita a tenderme nuestro nuevo traslador.

**Junio, 1999.**

Hemos estado viviendo en Frankfurt desde hace dos meses. Es un lugar tan encantador que no me importaría quedarme aquí para siempre. Las hermosas calles pavimentadas y limpias deleitan mis caminatas y por primera vez en meses me siento libre. He conseguido trabajo temporal como demostradora en una tienda departamental en la zona turística gracias a mi lengua materna, y Draco se ha visto obligado a hacer lo mismo, pero en una librería. Si detesta estar todo el día entre muggles no lo demuestra, necesitamos el dinero.

Cada día no dejo de preguntarme cuando será el momento en que se harte de mí y tomemos caminos separados. El caso es que no llega ese día y hasta parece que nos hemos acostumbrado el uno al otro. Es casi como si fuéramos amigos. Dentro de tres meses haremos un año de estar huyendo.

Durante este lapso de tiempo, la guerra se ha esparcido a España, Portugal y algunos Países bajos. También hay sonidos de guerrillas en Turquía y Rusia. Representantes muggles de todas las naciones han estado manteniendo conversaciones privadas en su sede de la ONU, pero aún no se dan a conocer sus intenciones.

Ahora que estamos tan lejos de la contienda, me he atrevido a escribir una carta a Víktor, preguntándole como se encuentra. Si calculo bien, entre estos días estaré recibiendo una misiva con su respuesta.

Llevo algo de pan, pasta y carne para preparar la cena.

-Sospecho que los dueños de la librería son brujos, Granger. –Me dice Malfoy en cuanto llega para cenar –he visto a su hijo correr sosteniendo una varita. Cuando lo cogieron le dieron una regañina en la bodega. Claro que he escuchado todo.

-Debes renunciar –le digo mientras remuevo la salsa de tomates –no sabemos cuál es su postura en cuanto a la guerra y pueden reconocerte en cualquier momento.

-Estoy de acuerdo, prefiero no arriesgarme. Compra boletos de autobús a cualquier parte. Que salgan en un mes. Eso nos dará tiempo de no levantar sospechas y preparar lo necesario.

-Espero que Víktor me conteste pronto. He pensado que podría hospedarnos algunos días –le comento.

-Bien –dice aunque no se convence del todo.

'_Estimada amiga,_

_Me da mucho gusto saber de ti, pero más me alivia saber que te encuentras fuera de Inglaterra. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos por última vez, pero siempre te llevo en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón._

_Tengo entendido que la situación no anda bien en Inglaterra y lo lamento, pero igualmente no puedo esperar a verte. Me he asegurado de que sea seguro para ti venir. Recuerda que eres bienvenida cuando quieras._

_Recibe un afectuoso saludo,_

_V. Krum__

_Jugador Profesional de Quidditch _

_Y capitán del equipo de Bulgaria'_

Dejo pasar algunos días antes de comprar dos boletos de autobús rumbo a Bulgaria. En el trabajo no se han tomado muy bien mi renuncia, pero no me han hecho demasiadas preguntas tampoco. Finalmente logramos deshacernos de algunas cosas para que no sea notoria nuestra desaparición sin una mudanza. Draco ha insistido en deshacernos de todo y viajar ligeros de equipaje, para esto he comprado una maleta y metido algo de ropa de ambos en ella; como si fuéramos una feliz pareja.

Que gracia.

-No puedo creer que ande en uno de estos trastos –dice Malfoy mientras se acomoda en el asiento de la ventana. Ha dado por hecho que él puede escoger el lugar que más le agrade – ¿no pudiste conseguir algo más cómodo? –pregunta molesto, sus rodillas rozan el asiento de enfrente.

-No sabía que seguías creciendo junto a tu ego –le replico intentando sonar complaciente. Casi tres días de viaje, sentados palmo a palmo no es lo que se dice tentador.

-Que tú te hayas quedado enana no significa que el resto del mundo también.

-Ingenioso como siempre.

-Acéptalo, Granger. Nunca podrás tener el encanto Malfoy. Eso es únicamente de magos de sangre limpia.

-No es mi culpa haber nacido impura –le contesto sarcásticamente.

Malfoy fija sus ojos en la ventana –tienes razón. No lo es. – Contesta antes de ignorarme el resto del camino.

Nuestro destino no es precisamente donde bajamos del tercer autobús. Malfoy y yo hablamos para estrictamente lo indispensable, lo cual me sienta bien porque me está pesando convivir con el genio Malfoy. Una vez llegados a Sofía, debemos tomar otro autobús que nos lleve a la ciudad de Asenovgrad; que es por donde reside Víktor.

-¿Acaso el mastodonte de tu novio vive en los confines de Europa? –pregunta queriendo descargar su mal humor, está claro que nunca ha viajado sentado por tantas horas.

Prefiero no contestar.

Conforme nos alejamos de la zona llana y somos introducidos a las montañas, pienso en el hombre al que he dejado atrás con la idea de ayudarlo a ser el mismo de nuevo. ¿Qué clase de persona me hace haberlo abandonado? ¿No debí quedarme a su lado? Tal vez, sólo tal vez si hubiera permanecido con él, la guerra mágica-muggle no se habría desatado.

Me imagino como hubieran tomado los Weasley nuestra relación ¿Seguirían siendo nuestros amigos? ¿Se alegrarían por nosotros? Incluso es probable que Harry me pidiera formalizar. Los planes de tener una familia seguirían su curso; aunque claro que tendríamos que esperar porque yo quisiera completar mis estudios y él conseguiría ser auror.

Si tan solo esto hubiera resultado diferente ¿nos habríamos enamorado? ¿O Harry hubiera mantenido su relación con Ginny? ¿Habría yo correspondido el amor de Ron? El mero pensamiento de verme emparejada con Ron me parece risible. Quiero decir, somos muy diferentes; discutir todo el tiempo hubiera sido agotador.

Creo que de algún modo u otro; en esta vida o en otra; Harry y yo hubiéramos encontrado nuestro camino para estar juntos. Es simplemente mi otra mitad, mi complemento. Como hermanos sin serlo; pero sí amigos y amantes.

Por lo que Draco me ha dicho, la participación de Snape como mortífago fue al trabajar como doble espía, siendo un valioso recurso para el director Dumbledore. Sin embargo, y nunca lo hubiera creído posible, lo mas dramático de su historia, es que lo hizo por alguien que murió a manos de Voldemort.

Y es que, ¿acaso no lo confirma el libro más sagrado de todos los tiempos?

Esto es más poderoso que cualquier arma, más eficaz que cualquier magia; sea blanca u oscura. Más fuerte que cualquier tribulación; más sublime que cualquier divinidad.

Es llamado amor y es la magia más antigua. Miles han tratado de entender su enigma; de descifrar su poder, de comprender su función.

¿Acaso el amor de una madre no fue lo que salvó a Harry la primera vez?

¿Acaso no puede el amor volver a salvarlo?

Simplemente debo esperar (porque el amor es paciente), y podré encontrar el modo (porque es persistente y no abandona) de devolver a Harry a quien era antes.

En verdad lo espero.

Y entonces el amor nos volverá a unir; y Harry y yo seremos uno para siempre.

**.**


	14. Capítulo XIV

**¡Al fin! En verdad, verdad que lamento muchísimo la tardanza en actualizar; pero es que aunque ya tenía una idea clara del seguimiento de la historia; ¡Se esfumó de pronto! Pero como hoy no tuve vida social me dije: ¡en cuanto llegues te sientas y lo terminas! Así que aquí estoy, como niñita regañada pero queriendo ser buena y pues espero que disfruten las casi cuatro mil palabras de la lectura. Gracias por sus reviews; son los que me han hecho sacar a delante a DTELO. **

**Concerniente a la historia necesito sus opiniones para no dejarme guiar completamente por mis sádicos instintos: ¿Final Harmony o final Dramione? Tengo ya una decidida pero será divertido recibir retroalimentación; así que espero sus opiniones! Yay!**

**Capítulo XIV**

* * *

**Agosto, 1999.**

Poco más de un mes y medio que hemos llegado a la casa de Viktor. Desechando los comentarios ácidos de Draco, este es un lugar maravilloso. No es una casa enorme, pero si con las suficientes habitaciones que albergarían un equipo completo de Quidditch, además de amplios jardines, alberca techada y un pequeño campo donde se entrena para la liguilla. La estructura es una antigua construcción de piedra que ha sido remodelada con magia.

-El único lugar que vale la pena es la mazmorra –dice Draco mientras busca un vino que le complazca –guarda una amplia colección de vinos; no tan grande como la de la mansión Malfoy pero no podía esperar más del mastodonte de Krum.

Giro los ojos pero utilizo todo mi autocontrol para no decirle un par de verdades. Viktor nos ha pedido que nos sintamos como en casa, es en verdad muy educado evadiendo contestar los crueles comentarios de Malfoy. Lo que ha sido una sorpresa, es que viva solo. Según él, sus padres prefieren vivir apartados al norte de Bulgaria. Y yo no puedo quejarme porque entre menos personas conozcan mi paradero mucho mejor.

-¿Entonces la perdiste con él, Granger?

Draco ha preguntado tan derrepente que no entiendo la burla en su voz – ¿perder qué?

-¿Pues qué va a ser, tonta? Hablo de tu _virtud_…

-Serás cerdo –le digo dándole la espalda y apresurándome a subir las escaleras de vuelta a la biblioteca de Viktor. Sus carcajadas quedándose atrás.

Este es mi lugar favorito. Hace mucho que no veo tantos libros juntos que es como un pequeño paraíso tropical, los estantes que alcanzan hasta el techo llenos de libros de todos colores, pastas y tamaños. –Sabía que te gustarrría.

Escucho la voz de Viktor a mis espaldas –no te he escuchado venir –le digo con una sincera sonrisa.

-Ventajas de jugarrrr Quidditch –dice encogiéndose de hombros. No puedo negar que los colores oscuros de su uniforme le sientan bastante bien. El recuerdo del baile de cuarto año me hace sonrojar. Esa noche fue mágica y por vez primera me sentí mujer.

-Es una biblioteca encantadora y muy completa –aplaudo su buen gusto. Tal vez muchas personas lo vean como alguien tosco, de muchos músculos y poco inteligente, pero me atrevo a decir que yo conozco al verdadero Viktor. Y él es un caballero sencillo y de noble corazón.

-La mandé contrrruirrr en cuanto volví de Hogwarrrts. –Dice mirándome a los ojos, pero apenada, yo bajo los míos.

Se a lo que se refiere. Nuestra corta relación a distancia le generó expectativas más grandes de las que yo había supuesto. Cuando le dije que no pediría mi traslado a Drumstrang porque Harry me necesitaba; él mismo terminó conmigo –tu ingles ha mejorado –es lo que se me ocurre decir para cambiar de tema.

Viktor frunce el ceño de ese modo particular que indica que la conversación no va como había planeado –he estado prrracticando, intento rrresponderrr las carrrtas de mis fans yo mismo. –Asiento satisfecha de que tomara la sugerencia que le hice hace varios años. –Perrro prrrincipalmente lo he hecho porrr ti, Hermione.

Siento mi cara arder.

-Vaya, vaya. Al fin has aprendido a pronunciar su nombre –nunca antes he estado más agradecida de la descortés interrupción de Draco. Viktor siente todo lo contrario y se demuestra en sus gestos. –No me mires así, Vik. –Dice agitando suavemente la copa que sostiene en su mano –yo no soy el enemigo a vencer para llegar a la damisela en aprietos.

Puedo escuchar que Viktor cruje los dientes, por lo que me apresuro a intervenir – ¿por qué no vamos a caminar a los jardines? –Me aseguro de gesticular a Draco que él no está invitado. Se encoge de hombros mientras se sienta cómodamente en un mullido sofá.

-¿Tu… amigo, es siemprrre así? –Me pregunta Viktor cuando estamos lejos de la biblioteca y de Malfoy.

-Siempre –le contesto, no queriendo corregirle que amigos precisamente no somos. Honestamente sé que puedo confiar en Viktor, pero no estoy segura de hasta qué grado quiero involucrarlo –has sido muy amable al hospedarnos todo este tiempo.

-Cualquierrr cosa porrr ti, Hermione. –Hace una corta pausa para decir después –cuando Malfoy dijo que no es el enemigo a vencerrr, ¿Qué quiso decirrr? –Suspiro cansada, debí saber que esto podía ocurrir; Viktor debe notar mi incomodidad porque continua –Ya estás con alguien, ¿cierrrto?

Asiento lentamente –Se puede decir que sí.

-No mudarrrme a Inglaterra serrrá algo que lamentarrré toda mi vida.

Tardo un poco para decir –actualmente es el peor lugar para vivir –le quiero dar a entender que está mucho mejor aquí, apartado de los conflictos; y al mismo tiempo cambiar de conversación.

-¿Es el pelirrrrojo? –pregunta directo. Niego con la cabeza –Potter. –Algo en mi cara debe delatarme porque agrega –siempre supe que había algo más que merrra amistad entre ustedes. Es un hombrrre aforrrtunado.

La nostalgia en su voz me entristece de algún modo. –No estés tan seguro de ello –y a pesar de todas mis resoluciones para no hacerlo participe de esto, termino contándole todo. Porque necesito un hombro amigo en el cual llorar.

**Octubre, 1999. **

La noticia de nuestra búsqueda finalmente ha llegado a Europa del este.

Viktor nos ha puesto al tanto y me ha pedido que me quede, que encontrará una manera de retenerme a su lado, pero Draco se ha negado.

-El dinero no nos ayudará esta ocasión –ha declarado con firmeza. –Ni los sustanciosos sobornos comprarán la libertad de Granger.

Hemos de despedirnos y como temo no volver a ver a mi amigo, me aferro a él por unos segundos de más, al menos hasta que Malfoy nos separa. –Hora de irnos.

Le he planteado la posibilidad de separarnos, pero por algún motivo lo encuentro renuente. Y me lo hace saber mientras caminamos por el bosque que rodea la casona de Viktor (no ha creído seguro que salgamos por la puerta de enfrente) –estamos juntos en esto, sabelotodo.

Y esta vez no logro debatirlo.

**Diciembre, 1999.**

Ha sido la peor idea alojarnos en Rusia. Lo mires por donde lo mires. El invierno es crudo y el trabajo escasea.

Al menos la gente es tan reservada que nadie se inmiscuye demasiado en las vidas de otros.

-Recuerdo aquella vez que me presentó como su esposa, bajo nombres falsos pero aun así…

-Demonios, Granger. ¿Ya te han puesto nostálgica las festividades? –Pregunta de mal humor mientras intentamos calentarnos en el pequeño fuego que hemos encendido en esta casa abandonada. –Y lo digo con ofender –agrega con la malicia que ni el hambre puede mermar.

**Febrero, 2000.**

Un milenio ha comenzado y nosotros seguimos en alguna parte de cualquier lugar, cansados, hambrientos y desesperados.

-Me sorprende que con las veces que te folló cara rajada y que no hayas quedado embarazada –comenta enojado. Llevamos un buen rato sin tener una comida decente y encontrar trabajo es más difícil con la guerra que se ha declarado abiertamente. O es lo que puedo deducir con la poca información que conseguimos en este país del que ni Malfoy conoce el idioma.

-No tengo ni fuerzas para responderte –le he dicho que puedo comunicarme con Viktor pero dice que probablemente ya supieron que estuvimos ahí y lo han de estar vigilando.

-Ha sido tu estúpida idea venir aquí.

En realidad ha sido suya, pero prefiero cargar con esta culpa que tener que aguantarlo al recordarle que ha sido su error. –Como digas.

**Marzo, 2000.**

Nos movimos al sur, no sin esfuerzo, pero aquí estamos. En un pequeño pueblecito que es imposible sea alcanzado por la guerra mágico-muggle. Los campos de cereales brillan bajo la luz del día. Hemos asentado en las orillas de un rio en alguna parte lo bastante apartada de miradas curiosas.

Busco a Malfoy pero no está por la tienda, seguramente ha vuelto a dormir afuera, pues dice que lo prefiere a estar cerca de mí. Decidiendo que debo dejar de preocuparme por unos minutos, me dirijo al rio para darme un baño. Al menos hasta que escucho extraños gemidos provenientes de unos gruesos arbustos.

-¡Oh, pero que…! –Me giro rápidamente cerrando los ojos. Escucho a Malfoy maldecirme. Digo, no soy un ignorante en cuanto a estos temas, pero en todo este tiempo nunca ha tenido la vergüenza de… de hacerse eso estando yo cerca.

Nuestra ya de por si extraña 'relación' se vuelve más extraña después de esto.

-Soy un hombre demasiado apuesto con necesidades, Granger.

**Junio, 2000.**

Veo que Malfoy está peculiarmente alegre.

Entiendo su razón cuando extrae una botella de licor barato.

-Por esta noche pienso olvidarme de todo –me alerta mientras abre la botella sin esfuerzos, se ha dejado caer en el mismo sofá donde estoy sentada revisando algunos apuntes sobre los cambios de comportamiento de Harry que he estado escribiendo.

-¿Cómo la has conseguido? –pregunto medio molesta, con que haya gastado dinero en eso en lugar de comprar comida…

-Me la he ganado –dice antes de dar un buen trago del transparente líquido que es claro no piensa compartir conmigo.

No sé porque presiento que la mujer casada que le ha contratado para repararle algunos trastos está detrás de todo esto. –Estás demasiado satisfecho con tu logro. –Se encoje de hombros empinándose la botella una vez más. – ¿Qué has tenido que hacer para obtenerla?

Malfoy alza una ceja, veo que sus ojos ya empiezan a ponerse rojos y que rápidamente se está embriagando; me pregunto si será una botella adulterada –no puedes con la curiosidad, ¿eh, Granger? Date por compensada al saber que aun puedo satisfacer a una mujer –su deje de superioridad es para irritarme.

-Es una mujer casada, Malfoy –le digo y no logro comprender porque estoy enojada.

-Bájale a tus humos, sabelotodo –dice ronco. –Si es verdad lo que grita tu cuerpo, no tardarás en aceptar que tienes los mismos deseos carnales que yo no tengo necesidad de ocultar.

-No sé de qué hablas –contesto indiferente, pero siento como aprieto mis muslos con únicamente hablar de este tema.

-Como digas, monjita Granger.

Me levanto furiosa –tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Escucho su carcajada y grita mientras desaparezco fuera de la tienda – ¡puedes pensar en mí cuando te lo hagas, Granger!

Estúpido Malfoy.

**Septiembre, 2000.**

Dos años.

¿Cómo he podido sobrevivir durante tanto tiempo?

Es una pregunta para la que no tengo una respuesta decente; ya que huir declara que soy cobarde.

**Enero, 2001.**

Abandonamos el Mediterráneo cuando el bombardeo alcanzó la villita donde estábamos trabajando.

-Los muggles son unos dementes –dijo Malfoy cuando huimos hacia los fríos bosques de Holanda – ¡Mira que inventar esas… esas cosas!

No se sabe con quién hablar este tema tan delicado. Vayamos a donde vayamos la gente parece renuente a tocar las noticias o pasarse el periódico. En todas partes se percibe miedo. Me pregunto cómo estará Inglaterra.

-Quiero volver –le digo a Malfoy una tarde.

-Lo más cerca que estarás será Finlandia. –Me dice mientras por primera ocasión emplea su varita (hemos evitado hacerlo porque no queremos llamar la atención por mínima magia que sea) para reparar un motor del que no tiene ni idea de para que lo emplean los muggles.

-Ha de estar helando ahí.

-¡Esta porquería no queda! –Exclama furioso y en su ira, arroja hechizo tras hechizo al motor que permanecer tan estático como desde el principio.

-Tal vez no es un artefacto completamente muggle…

-Claro que lo es, de otro modo lo sabría –dice con superioridad mientras invoca hechizos más fuertes.

-Detente, Malfoy… –Pero su cara se distorsiona encontrando placer en destruir el objeto – ¡he dicho que te detengas!

Y entonces abruptamente lo hace. Quiero pensar que ha sido porque comprendió que estaba colmando mi paciencia pero entonces dice –calla. ¿Oyes eso?

No lo termina de decir cuando un grupo de hombres, claramente magos, se deshacen de nuestro hogar provisional al aparecer rodeándonos con sus varitas alzadas.

-Tenemos un _pequeño_ problema –dice mi compañero finalmente.

Es él quien comienza el ataque.

**Febrero, 2001.**

Huimos por los pelos, pero desde entonces me siento tan paranoica como Ojo loco lo era y Draco no está mejor que yo; creemos que nos siguen de cerca.

El mundo muggle es tan peligroso como el mágico.

Ya no podemos confiar en nadie; no podemos salir a las calles a pedir trabajo.

-Tal vez sea hora de separarnos –dice Malfoy después de veinticinco meses de estar juntos. Sus palabras provocan en mi un efecto inesperado parecido a la congoja.

No sé qué decir. Reconozco que he llegado a apreciar su humor (que al principio no entendía pero que ahora sé que es sarcástico) y a acostumbrarme a su compañía. Él podría simplemente tomarme como prisionera y conseguir su inmunidad a cambio de entregarme; y sin embargo no lo hace. – ¿Por qué estás conmigo, Malfoy?

-¿No te acabo de decir que debemos separarnos?

Si quiere hacerme sentir tonta no lo logra –me refiero a desde el principio. ¿Por qué has estado a mi lado por tanto tiempo? Has tenido muchas oportunidades de dejarme a mi suerte, pero no lo has hecho. También sé que detestas tanto a Harry como para no quererlo ayudar a ser el mismo de nuevo. Conozco que eres un Malfoy y que lo más importante del mundo eres tú mismo. ¿Entonces qué?

-No hables como si me conocieras; porque no te importa…

-¡Por favor! A esto me refiero. Dices que no me importa y que no te conozco; ¡Pero porque no me dejas intentarlo! Sé que soy una sangre sucia para ti pero…

Me interrumpe –deja de llamarte así. –La tranquilidad de su voz basta para acallarme. Entonces comprendo que todo este tiempo no me ha nombrado así. – ¿En verdad quieres conocerme?

La desconfianza en sus ojos me duele, pero quiero que comprenda que hablo en serio. Asiento sin dejar de verlo a los ojos. Esos ojos grises que en el colegio podían encender mi ira tan rápido como mi compasión (o lástima diría Ron). Esos duros pozos plateados que amedrentarían al más valiente. –Quiero hacerlo.

Esta oscuro, tenemos hambre y yo tengo frío. Su rostro duro y pálido como porcelana contrasta contra el cielo nocturno que es de negro terciopelo –Te arrepentirás de haber preguntado.

-No lo haré.

Observa el vacío frente a nosotros, pensando probablemente por donde comenzar. –Ya te he contado sobre como fui reclutado; y como es que Severus me ayudó a cumplir la orden de Dumbledore. Que había sido plan del anciano lo supe hasta mucho después, pero eso no me importó: fui recibido con honores gracias a la ingeniosa idea de introducir a los mortifagos a Hogwarts. Desde entonces he visto las cosas más horribles, Granger. Cosas que ni tú ni tus estúpidos amigos podrían nunca imaginar.

-He visto imágenes en libros de magia oscura –le digo.

Pero Draco da una risotada con impresionante volumen –no se compararán nunca a la vida real. Verlas ejecutadas en muggles son diez veces peores. –Se detiene un momento en el que no soy capaz de decir algo. –No creas que he disfrutado de manchar mis manos con la sangre de niños pequeños.

Eso no lo esperaba. O tal vez sí. No lo sé. Únicamente puedo decir que el tiempo que llevo con Malfoy me ha demostrado que más que ex-mortífago es un ser humano; igual que yo. Igual que Harry. – ¿Es por eso qué…? –digo antes de detenerme a pensar en lo que quiero preguntar. Repentinamente parece ser algo muy personal.

-¿Qué usaba guantes? –termina por mí. Muerdo mi labio recriminándome mi falta de tacto sin embargo asiento. –Eres más observadora de lo que te he dado el crédito. Digamos que era el modo de protegerse de un crío estúpido, pensando que con eso sus crímenes serían menores. Por supuesto que no ha funcionado si es lo que estás pensando; las pesadillas me han perseguido desde entonces; pero se necesita más que sueños para amedrentar a un Malfoy.

Espera un poco para simplemente agregar –estoy podrido, Granger.

No puedo dejarle pensar eso; debo decir algo que cambie su modo de pensar porque si él se sabe derrotado; será cuestión de tiempo para que Harry también lo esté. –Ne dejes que tu pasado reine sobre tu futuro.

-No lo entiendes… Es por eso mismo que no logras comprender que ha ocurrido con cara-rajada. Debes aceptarlo; quienes terminamos del lado oscuro es por nuestra decisión.

-Harry siempre odió la magia oscura…

Pero Malfoy sonríe con suficiencia; sin embargo hay también dolor en esa mueca –puede ser; pero eso no evitó que recurriera a ella para salvar lo que más quería. ¿No es lo que creyó Snape? Que Potter en su temor a que le arrebataran lo que más amaba y además lo último que le quedaba, recurrió a su último recurso. Pidió la ayuda del lado malvado de la magia.

-La mayoría lo hacemos por poder –continúa –pero el jodido Pipi-Potter hasta en eso quería diferenciarse. Por supuesto que algo salió mal en sus cálculos y se involucró más de lo consideradamente sano. Tal vez él no lleve una marca –dice y veo que sujeta su antebrazo –pero en esencia está tan pútrido como Voldemort. Y si no quieres acabar muerta o peor; igual a nosotros, lo mejor será que nos separemos.

-¿Es lo que quieres? –Le replico entre molesta y dolida; ofendida de que compare a Harry con Voldemort.

-Es lo mejor.

-¿Y eso es todo? ¿Me voy y cada quien intenta sobrevivir lo más que pueda y al final veremos quien logró no morir?

Se queda en silencio una vez más; analizando la realidad. – ¿Acaso prefieres permanecer conmigo? –contesta con una pregunta; típico de él.

-Es mi decisión ¿no? –Asiente con lo que me parece es timidez pero ¿timidez por qué? ¿Es que cree que soy yo la que ya no quiere seguir con él? –Quiero que sigamos juntos –contesto con firmeza pero no sé en que momento siento la boca seca y sé también que me he ruborizado. Lo bueno es que es imposible notarlo.

-Entonces lo haremos –dice con aprobación.

No vuelve a tocar el tema.

**Mayo, 2001.**

Toda Europa parece un campo de guerra. No hay aldea a la que la guerra no haya alcanzado más y las cosas se están tornando complicadas porque mientras que ellos deben valerse de su número contable de hombres a los que enviar a la batalla; los magos únicamente mueven su varita para hechizar armas que se disparen solas.

'Somos Superiores'

Es el lema de los magos que en diversas partes del mundo se han unido alegando que la injusticia ha llegado primeramente de la intolerancia de las personas no mágicas hacia las mágicas. He escuchado que familias se han dividido y que en cuanto un niño mago es nacido en una familia muggle; personas de los gobiernos mágicos aparecen de inmediato para alejarlos de sus padres y llevarlos a un internado para magos.

Los WS (wizard superior) son un grupo de elitistas que apoyan la segregación racial y que patrocinan su propaganda. Esto ya no es de boca en boca; ahora los anuncios aparecen en las televisiones muggles e invaden noticieros para sublevar a los magos y moverlos a actuar en contra de sus amigos, vecinos y gobernantes muggles; haciéndoles creer que ellos son los verdaderos enemigos.

Por su lado los muggles no frenan sus ataques y varias naciones han unido sus fuerzas para poner un alto a esta masacre; pero por lo poco que sé, esto no está siendo suficiente.

Hoy Malfoy y yo nos hemos camuflado para juntarnos con algunos vagabundos en torno a un bote con fuego. Estamos tan sucios que no ha sido difícil lograrlo; uno de estos pobres hombres ha logrado encender una desgastada radio para que podamos escuchar el mensaje que dará el presidente de los Estados Unidos: la tierra de la libertad.

El mensaje es transmitido a miles de millones de hogares de todo el mundo. El actual presidente pide un alto al fuego y abre una invitación para iniciar algunas conversaciones de paz; declara que la humanidad ha sabido readaptarse a cualquier adversidad y que por el bien de cada habitante, magos y no magos deben aprender a convivir juntos.

Todo parece abrir una nueva posibilidad de esperanza; si no fuera porque la WS interrumpe la transmisión. Declara que no habrá un cese al fuego y que lo mejor es rendirse a quienes son superiores.

Entonces una voz que conozco demasiado bien agrega lo que carece de sentido en un primer instante –_Sé exactamente en dónde te encuentras. En cuanto termines de escuchar este mensaje, algunos de mis cazadores llegarán por ti. Por cierto, Hermione. ¿Ya te he dicho que quiero a Malfoy muerto?_

Se corta y no alcanzo a procesar la información cuando es Draco quien me empuja al suelo.

Las maldiciones vuelan sobre mi cabeza y los vagos que nos hacían compañía han caído muertos. Pese a eso, Draco no da tregua y con toda su magia invoca una barrera protectora, pero sé que no es suficiente, sus hechizos de magia oscura la derribarán en cuestión de segundos.

-Hora de irnos –dice Malfoy apretando los dientes, tomo su brazo y logramos desvanecernos en la nada.

**Agosto, 2001.**

Caminos desiguales, espesura de bosque, rocas en vertientes peligrosas.

Nuestra ruta no ha cambiado y no hemos parado. Es extremadamente difícil andar por estos terrenos. Pero nuestras fuerzas se ven recompensadas porque mi compañero calcula que nuestros perseguidores están a día y medio de camino de donde estamos.

Y todo mejora, si es posible, cuando encontramos una villita perdida entre estas montañas.

Una anciana se compadece de nosotros y nos ofrece lo que tiene. Acepto ansiosa el baño y las usadas ropas que dice pertenecieron a su hija. Es lo más dulce que alguien ha hecho por mí en años, que siento que unas lágrimas de gratitud corren por mi rostro. Incluso Draco parece conmovido porque, aunque me veo tentada de aceptar su propuesta de pasar en su casa la noche, dice que lo mejor será seguir nuestro camino para que a la bondadosa mujer no le pase nada cuando los cazadores pasen por ahí.

¿Quién iba a imaginar que a Draco Malfoy podría importarle un muggle?

Así que abandonamos a la anciana, no sin antes invocar un sencillo encantamiento desilusionador sobre su casa. El empleo de esta magia acortará la distancia entre los cazadores y nosotros por varias horas; pero con nuestros estómagos llenos y energías renovadas; podremos avanzar más rápido.

Tres años pronto se han ido volando.

Y he visto escenas temibles de lo que puede hacer un arma y el indebido uso de magia contra la humanidad. He huido y he sobrevivido. No sé qué ha sido de mis viejos amigos o de sus familias, no sé cómo terminará esta pesadilla o si no lo hará nunca. Me he hecho de un nuevo amigo, aunque le digo compañero para que no se ofenda por el apelativo que se ha ganado en este tiempo. Hemos sabido sobrellevar juntos la abundancia y la escasez; el dolor y el placer; la ganancia y la pérdida; la locura y la cordura.

Y aunque no lo dice, sé que me he abierto camino hasta él y a pesar de que nunca lo expresará, estoy segura de que él piensa igual que yo: Que si debíamos pasar por todo esto; ha sido mejor atravesarlo juntos.

**.**

_**Y con esto llegamos al Presente.**_


	15. Capítulo XV

**¡Hello! ¡Disculpen la tardanza! Pero es que con varias historias, de pronto me pega la inspiración en unas más fuertes que en otras (y como recibo más reviews en mis otros fics, pues es más fácil inspirarse!) Pero no importa. Aquí estoy de nuevo con este capítulo. Gracias por sus comentarios, si no fuera por ustedes cuatro -en diminutivo con cariño-; Nafer, Drys, satori y L Rain este capítulo no se hubiera completado aún.**

**¡Disfruten la lectura y pasen a saludarme! XOXOXO**

**Capítulo XV**

* * *

_Presente_

–Ahora comprendo.

Ni siquiera Ron ha podido hacer un comentario sobre eso.

Las palabras de Draco me recuerdan algo que dijo cuando fui prisionera en la Mansión Malfoy: _'__No creas que has sobrevivido aquí sin ayuda'_

¿Será que fue él quien…? ¿Ha sido quién me ha salvado todo este tiempo? Trago fuerte mientras pienso en que ha ocupado el lugar de Harry en mi vida.

¿Habrá ocupado también mi corazón?

Dejamos que el fuego consuma lentamente la leña mientras cada quien se sumerge en sus pensamientos. Draco se niega a mirarme y Ron no deja de vernos con la boca semi-abierta.

Intento no pensar en cómo queman mis pómulos mientras me distraigo preguntándome cómo es que se llevaron a Luna, y como se ha dado la historia entre ellos. En algún momento de la noche Ronald se levanta y va a verificar que los hombres que lo acompañan sigan dormidos.

Cuando quedamos solos, siento que debo decir algo por lo que inicio aunque sin saber muy bien que diré –Draco…

-No –dice con firmeza con la mirada perdida en la fogata.

Me quedo en silencio nuevamente, intentando desenredar estos sentimientos conflictivos; pero aliviada de no tener que hablar sobre esto ahora.

Ron regresa y me mira con una disculpa –no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, la comida en lata ha escaseado y pues únicamente tengo algunas sobras…

No puedo dejar de conmoverme –está bien, Ron. Gracias.

Draco no estará viéndome, pero lo escucho bufar.

-¿Tienes algún problema, hurón?

No otra vez por favor, así que mejor me apresuro a decir –Ron ¿puedes soltar mis manos? No podré comer…

-No intentes huir –me advierte mientras me libera –porque entonces no me haré responsable de lo que le ocurra al estúpido del hurón.

No necesita decirme que se ha dado cuenta de que me importa. Porque realmente me afecta lo que pueda ocurrirle a Draco Malfoy; y entonces el mundo se ha vuelto completamente loco.

Mis manos tiemblan un poco al desmenuzar las piezas de carne seca que Ronald me ha dado. Reparto la cantidad según mi juicio y me acerco hasta donde permanece Malfoy sentado. No es hasta que estoy tan cerca de él, que puedo ver que está bastante mermado. Llevo inconscientemente mi mano al pantalón cuando recuerdo que me han despojado de mi varita. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora por él, es tenderle un trozo de carne que no acepta.

-Aléjate, Granger –dice feroz y sigue sin mirarme.

Vuelvo a insistir y Ron comenta molesto –no le ruegues, Hermione. Nos haría un favor a todos si se muere de hambre.

Decido ignorarlo, y vuelvo a suplicar a Draco que coma –por favor. Hazlo por mí –le pido en un leve susurro para que sólo él pueda oírme.

Al fin me devuelve la mirada. Sus ojos formando la pregunta que no abandona sus labios: _¿por qué habría de hacerlo? _

Me sonrojo al recordar la pasada noche en que dormimos juntos.

-¿También piensas en ello? –dice descubriendo mis pensamientos, casi parece que emplea la legeremancia conmigo.

Ron observa el intercambio malhumorado porque carraspea para recordarnos que sigue aquí.

Giro los ojos y vuelvo a llevar la carne hacia los labios de Draco que hasta hace poco me devoraron sin restricciones. Increíble que un escalofrío me recorra estando en estas circunstancias. Satisfecho esta vez recibe la carne, y sé que lo hace precisamente por mí.

O tal vez para fastidiar a mi viejo amigo.

Ron carraspea de nuevo y volteo a verlo mientras Draco mastica lentamente, estoy segura que se esfuerza para no gruñir con satisfacción – ¿Y cómo fue? –pregunta resentido.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Ron gira los ojos exasperado –hablo de ustedes. ¿Cómo terminaron _huyendo_ juntos? No es que me interese la historia del hurón, pero no estoy para nada cansado y me vendría bien distraerme.

-Claro, olvidaba que tu vida es tan interesante como una babosa… –se adelanta Draco a contestar tragando el bocado.

-Draco, por favor –pido y para desconcierto de Ron, guarda silencio. Únicamente le envía miradas maliciosas. –Primero quiero saber por qué te escogió a ti para venir a atraparme. –No considero necesario aclarar sobre a quién me refiero.

-Por supuesto que por mis habilidades. –Dice Ron cruzándose de brazos con un toque de superioridad.

Draco tose algo como _'síguelo creyendo, Won-won'._

Pero Ron lo alcanza a escuchar –por si aún no te das cuenta los he cogido, hurón.

De haber estado en Hogwarts hubiera estado muy orgullosa por cómo ha sabido callar a Draco. Pero ahora mejor le platico a grandes rasgos estos tres años, y como en varias ocasiones éste salvó mi vida. No digo que ahora sé que hubiera preferido morir.

-Entonces estás con él porque se lo debes –me dice Ron y noto el alivio en su voz.

-Y por mis _múltiples_ habilidades –agrega Malfoy con palabras recargadas de intención.

Giro los ojos, estos dos parecen un par de críos –Te equivocas, Ron –Draco sonríe triunfante cuando la quijada de mi viejo amigo se cae de la impresión –tú también, Draco –lo censuro y al sentirlo ponerse rígido añado rápidamente –estoy contigo por elección. –Intento no hacer caso del gruñido de Ron; ni de la mirada del rubio. Esta vez soy yo a quien le es imposible verlo a los ojos.

-Hermione…

-Es tu turno de contar tu historia. –Me dirijo a Ron porque ahora no puedo sostener el rumbo de esta conversación.

El pelirrojo asiente. Es fácil ver el giro que han dado sus facciones los últimos años; el rostro redondo de un niño ha dado paso a la mandíbula fuerte de un hombre. Ronald Weasley es un hombre apuesto, me pregunto qué habría ocurrido sido si él y yo…

-Tuvimos que dar todo lo que teníamos para que mi familia pudiera salir, ya sabes –con esto declara que toda la conversación la dirigirá exclusivamente a mí –…ilegalmente, fue realmente mucho dinero. Lo bueno es que George pudo pagar la suya y la de Ginny, Bill la de su familia, ¿ya sabes que tienen una hija? Victorie es una pequeña encantadora, y Charlie vendió lo que pudo para que pudieran salir él y mis padres. Claro que mamá se puso difícil para abandonar su casa.

Sonrío tristemente recordando la enorme familia de sangre limpia que por tantos años me brindó de su amistad y aceptación.

Ron continua –Percy siempre ha sido un lame botas del ministerio por eso no ha tenido problema alguno en adaptarse a la situación. Y yo no hubiera podido salir aunque quisiera, de todos modos me quedé con Luna que se negó a partir con mi familia y… bueno… Vivíamos escondidos y seguimos con los pocos miembros activos de la orden. Es por eso que he estado en la lista de los más buscados bajo los cargos de atentar contra la comunidad mágica. Esto de magos contra muggles en verdad que es complicado… En fin, hace dos meses nos encontraron... a Luna… Yo… no debí dejarla sola… –dice casi como un lamento aunque se le quiebra –me pidió que no me fuera, pero tenía que, era una, uhm, reunión importante y… Merlín, soy tan imbécil… –dice terminando con verdadero dolor.

-Bueno, no es nada que no supiéramos antes –dice Draco, pero mientras yo lo miro con reproche, las palabras parecen reponer a Ron, al menos por la ira que ha de sentir.

Volviendo a Ron, honestamente no sé qué decir; porque ni yo misma he encontrado alivio para mis propias pérdidas, ni sanidad para mis heridas más profundas. Porque nada podría difuminar las dolorosas escenas que me ha tocado ver en estos años.

Ronald se endereza y prosigue con precaución, es como si sostuviera un explosivo que con el menor movimiento puede detonar –entonces de algún modo me contactaron y lo vi, Hermione. A… a Harry. –Mi corazón comienza a palpitar velozmente, soy consciente de cada latido de mi corazón, de la sangre que se acumula en mi cabeza. Aprieto mis manos en sendos puños desesperada por saber más, para evitar gritar, o alguna otra forma de sacarme esto del pecho… –Ha sido él quien expuso sus condiciones para devolverme a Luna.

No puedo articular nada. ¡Ni siquiera puedo encontrar la voluntad de abrir la boca!

Draco me mira con curiosidad y ¿dolor? No sé. Este es el peor momento para detenerme a pensar en las reacciones de otros. – ¿Cómo está Londres? –pregunta para desviar la atención de mi persona.

Ronald parece comprender porque por primera vez en esta conversación se dirige a Malfoy –Ya no es una de las mejores opciones para vivir. Los bombardeos han acabado con buena parte de la ciudad. ¿Quién diría que los muggles tienen una verdadera capacidad destructora?

Malfoy asiente, seguro que por hacer algo más que por realmente interesarle –has dicho que la lunática y tú…

-Se llama Luna.

Gira los ojos –…que Luna y tú forman parte de lo que queda de la Orden.

-Sí. Tus amigos mortífagos se deshicieron de la mitad. –Dice Ronald con veneno en la voz. –Pero este no es el momento –agrega cuando uno de los hombres que vienen con él, sale de su tienda para echar un vistazo.

-¿Todo bien? ¿Le has contactado ya?

Ron mueve la cabeza de lado a lado –con todas las barreras mágicas que hay levantadas alrededor de Londres no he podido comunicarme. Supongo que tendremos que hacer el recorrido por tierra. Es una pena que dejáramos las escobas atrás.

-¿Por qué ella está desatada? –pregunta con una voz tan grave que da miedo.

-¡Oh! Siempre olvido que es la mejor bruja que haya pisado Hogwarts –dice acercándose a mí. El cazador nos mira con el entrecejo fruncido. –Ya lo arreglo. –Me mira con una disculpa y evoca un hechizo para atar mis manos y mis pies. –Listo. Nada de qué preocuparse.

El hombre no parece convencido pero termina por asentir –ponles un hechizo de vigilancia, así podremos descansar tranquilos.

-Claro –dice Ron con un bostezo –lo mejor será dormir algunas horas.

Cuando el cazador vuelve a su tienda, Ron me da una última mirada y una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de tumbarse en su bolsa de dormir.

Permanezco sentada a un lado de Draco. La visión de la carne seca me recuerda que no hemos probado bocado. Ahora que los ronquidos de Ron se levantan en medio de la noche, Draco parece más receptivo y come con los pequeños bocados que manejo a darle con la poca soltura que Ron me ha dejado. –No es tan malo –digo rompiendo el silencio.

-Nunca he pensado que lo sea –la honestidad con que lo dice me sorprende. –Pero sí creo que es un idiota.

No evito soltar una risita. Hay cosas que jamás cambiarán –eso me ha quedado claro con los años. –Compartimos una sonrisa antes de seguir comiendo. Cuando terminamos digo contenta –Este bocadillo me sabe tan delicioso que podría escribir libros enteros sobre las virtudes de la carne seca. –Draco no ríe, pero me mira con curiosidad. – ¿Tengo algo en la cara? –pregunto porque su mirada me empieza a poner incomoda.

No me contesta, pero tampoco deja de observarme fijamente. Sus delgadas cejas están ligeramente curveadas sobre sus fríos ojos, que ni siquiera la más intensa emoción podría hacerlos brillar. Con sorpresa reparo en que conozco cada detalle de su fino rostro; los lugares precisos donde se forman pequeñas arrugas, las pecas causadas por el sol y que antes no existían. Escucho con quietud el suave viento deslizándose entre las copas de los árboles y la orquesta de grillos en medio de la nada.

-Intentemos dormir un poco –digo sintiendo por primera vez el dolor de mi cuerpo.

Draco asiente y se deja caer sobre su espalda. Hago lo mismo, pero me acerco un poco a su cuerpo intentando conseguir un poco de calor.

Al amanecer somos despertados abruptamente.

Sé que Ron no tiene derecho alguno sobre mí, pero la mirada que me lanza me hace sentir incomoda. Draco por el contrario no parece afectado y se levanta con quietud.

Los compañeros de Ron discuten la ruta que hemos de tomar para volver a Londres. Opinan que por el sur será más rápido, pero Ron insiste en que eso será más complicado gracias a los bombardeos.

Finalmente quedan satisfechos con un camino y empezamos a andar.

No son precisamente las personas más platicadoras del mundo, por lo que el silencio se hace más difícil de soportar.

El camino es dificultoso, pero somos obligados a continuar.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a un doctor –digo una vez más cuando Draco cae sobre sus rodillas –o al menos parar, Draco no puede seguir andando.

-Aplícale un imperius –dice uno de ellos –o lo abandonaremos aquí. Además únicamente nos pagarán bien por ella.

Ronald me ve y sé que le estoy poniendo una mirada suplicante. Al momento de suspirar pesadamente es porque estoy segura que le he convencido. –Y un hechizo revitalizante… por favor.

-Por los viejos tiempos, Hermione –se inclina Ron sobre Draco y demostrando compasión le atiende las heridas y lo deja como nuevo.

-¿Sabes que nos pagarían más por él estando muerto? –dice uno pero es ignorado.

-No le dejaré morir –dice el Ron que conozco.

Draco lo mira incrédulo, pero parece decidir algo –contrario a lo que piensas, no fui yo quien mató a tu hermano –suelta repentinamente mirándolo a los ojos. Sé que no le gustan las deudas, y este es el modo más correcto que ha encontrado para pagar este favor.

Ron asiente aliviado. Así sabe que no ha traicionado la memoria de su hermano.

Son enemigos, pero comparten algo en común: ambos han tenido pérdidas en esta guerra.

-Tal vez sea el momento de separarnos –dice Ronald de pronto mientras se pone de pie para enfrentar a los dos cazadores.

Lo miran con confusión. Y no son los únicos porque yo hago lo mismo. ¿Qué no debe entregarnos para ir por Luna? El único que parece comprender es Draco, quien tiene una mueca en el rostro.

Y una varita en su mano.

El entendimiento me golpea y me echo al suelo.

Hechizos vuelan por doquier. Es sorprendente la velocidad de ellos. Esos cazadores se las ponen difícil a mis amigos.

Si tan solo me hubieran dado una varita a mí también…

Cierro los ojos cuando un hechizo está por alcanzar a Ron, luego a Draco.

Parece ser que alguno invocó una barrera protectora alrededor mío. Me siento tan inútil, pero tan feliz porque Ron se ha tocado el corazón y no piensa entregarnos.

Pero no puedo dejar de sufrir por la pobre Luna.

¿Qué le pasará cuando Morte se entere de lo que ha hecho su viejo amigo del colegio? ¿Cuándo sepa que le ha traicionado?

De la nada, un helicóptero se materializa sobre nosotros.

¿Qué está pasando?

Una escalera de cuerda es soltada, pero no sé para quién.

Si son muggles persiguiendo magos estamos todos en graves problemas.

-¡Hermione!

No puedo con la emoción. Así que olvidándome de que estoy a la mitad de un fuego cruzado, me pongo de pie sacudiendo los brazos. ¡Es el profesor Lupin!

¿No es la magia maravillosa?

-¡Estúpida, Granger! –escucho a Malfoy gritar a mi lado mientras envuelve su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, pero con la mano libre continua el contraataque.

Cubriéndome con su cuerpo, nos acercamos hasta el transporte muggle, de modo que pueda comenzar a subir por la escalera. Maldiciones de diversos colores me pasan alrededor por lo que me obligo a ser más rápida.

Los brazos de mi antiguo profesor me reciben.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo –me dice contento.

-¿Cómo…? –difícilmente las palabras abandonan mi boca. Siento que el helicóptero comienza a moverse –Draco… –me vuelvo decidida a no dejarlo atrás, pero él ya va entrando detrás de Ron. Liberada de Remus arrojo mis brazos a Ron y le planto un beso en la mejilla –gracias, Ron. Aunque tienes mucho que explicarme.

-Lo sé –dice con una enorme sonrisa.

Después vuelvo mi atención completa a Draco, pero me siento desfallecer cuando lo veo caer inconsciente sobre su propia sangre.

No ha sido una única maldición la que lo ha alcanzado.

No puedo perderlo. No ahora que ya he perdido tanto. Caigo a su lado pronto –denme una varita… ¡Denme una maldita varita! –repito gritando cuando no la recibo de inmediato.

Envuelvo mis dedos sobre la vara de madera mágica de alguien y me apresuro a trabajar. Lo principal es cerrarle la herida más grave para detener el flujo de sangre.

-Está perdiendo mucha sangre –intento decir sin que se me quiebre la voz.

Alguien se arrodilla a mi lado –necesitamos una poción regeneradora de plasma y glóbulos. Pero tenemos que llegar primero a Lakehill.

-¿Cuánto tardaremos?

-Aproximadamente quince minutos –contesta Remus con amabilidad.

-¿No podemos ir más rápido? –pido suplicante. Aplico leves hechizos para que se mantenga respirando. No puede morir aquí cuando finalmente estamos a salvo.

-Lo siento.

Comprendo su negativa, pero no por eso dejo de sufrir. Intentando no pensar en lo atadas que están mis manos, pregunto mirando alrededor – ¿en dónde está Lakehill?

Por donde se supone va la puerta, veo que sobrevolamos un bosque que no cambia mucho en comparación a donde nos encontraron. Si son quince minutos en helicóptero, que no es precisamente el más veloz de los artefactos muggles, supongo que somos afortunados de no haber estado tan lejos.

-¿Cómo se mueve esta cosa? –pregunta Ron mirando nervioso la nave de metal.

-Tiene lo que los muggles llaman hélices, pero lo hemos adaptado con magia para hacerlo volar más velozmente. –Explica Remus y eso aclaraun poco más las distancias. –Sabemos que está prohibido el uso inadecuado de objetos muggles, pero en los últimos años el gobierno ha roto esa regla incontables veces.

Pero de pronto no escucho lo que dicen, la situación de cierta joven rubia me preocupa demasiado – ¿Qué va a pasar con Luna?

El rostro de Ron se muda apesadumbrado y me siento idiota por haber preguntado. Pero Lupin me responde –es una chica fuerte. Y no le harán daño mientras no encuentren a Ron –dice esto último más para el más joven de los varones Weasley que para mí.

-Necesito que me expliquen qué está pasando –pido desde el suelo. Como si fuera mi única ancla a esta tierra, acaricio el cabello rubio de mi ¿amigo? ¿amante?. _'Tienes que soportar, Draco…' _Le levanto por los hombros y lo acomodo en mi regazo mientras espero una explicación.

Remus nos mira con curiosidad, pero educadamente no comenta nada sobre nosotros –esperaremos a que el joven Malfoy despierte para que podamos aclararte algunas cosas, Hermione.

No puedo hacer más que asentir cortésmente.

Presiento que hay cosas que he pasado por alto, pero finalmente me serán reveladas. Solo me queda esperar, y si lo he hecho por varios años, no veo porque no pueda soportar algunas horas más.

Transcurre el tiempo en silencio, hasta que descendemos por donde está el claro que da a un lago pequeño. Conforme nos acercamos comienzo a ver una destartalada cabaña de madera. Está rodeada por una igualmente descuidada cerca del mismo material, pero el camino de piedra de río que lleva hasta el lago, le da un toque encantador.

Claro que casi pierdo el nervio al ver que Severus Snape nos está esperando en la entrada; con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su cara.

**.**


	16. Capítulo XVI

**¡Saludos lectores! Estoy segura que no me esperaban tan pronto :D **

**Bueno, antes de continuar, sepan que en este Capítulo será revelada información crucial, también algún sentimiento quedará al desnudo y saludaremos a viejos amigos. Prácticamente empecé a escribir DTELO en el 2011 para llegar a este punto (y a otro del próximo Capítulo, pero se me movieron y no quedaron juntos)**

**Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios y por favor, si han notado algún cabo suelto, sean amables de expresármelo para que pueda atarlo antes del fin. **

**Y para terminar esta aburridísima nota, les aviso que el próximo será el Capítulo Final (dividido en dos partes máximo) y talvez, sólo tal vez si son buenos conmigo, habrá un Epílogo.**

**Agradezco muchísimo su compañía en este viaje y espero que cada mensaje de su parte quede recompensado con la próxima culminación de 'De Tinieblas en la Oscuridad'**

**Capítulo XVI**

* * *

Draco se ha recuperado rápidamente.

Aunque en un principio me sorprendiera que el profesor Snape estuviera esperándonos, ahora estoy más que agradecida, porque él ha sido quien prácticamente devolvió a Draco a la vida. Ha necesitado usar grandes cantidades de pociones, porque al parecer una maldición de laceración de órganos alcanzó a Draco en el estómago.

Pero nadie me dice cómo es que estamos aquí.

Es la razón principal de porque ahora mismo nos reunimos en la habitación donde mantienen a Draco conectado a un tubo que alimenta con pociones sus venas, haciendo llegar de este modo, la cura para sus heridas internas. Nunca ha sido mi intención estudiar para ser sanadora, pero con lo acontecido bien podría graduarme como tal.

Observo los rostros a mí alrededor. No solo estamos Draco, Snape y yo. También está Ron, Remus, y Dora cargando al pequeño Teddy. Es una monada de niño. Ha adquirido los genes metamorfos de su madre, aunque dicen que cuando nació se parecía a su padre. También reconozco a Kingsley Shacklebot y por un espejo de doble cara veo al señor Weasley que me saluda agitando nerviosamente la mano.

Al parecer todo lo que queda de la Orden del Fénix.

El profesor Snape acerca hasta la camilla de Draco con movimientos precisos. Le desconecta y le aplica un hechizo para despertarlo. No parece ser el _enervate_, supongo que porque sería demasiado para la cantidad de hechizos que le han estado poniendo.

-Siento como si me hubiera pasado un ejército de Hipogrifos encima.

-Hagrid hubiera querido estar aquí para darte esa bienvenida, una lástima que no pudo asistir –dice Ron.

Me rio por el alivio que siento al saber que mi amigo semigigante sigue vivo.

Pero en cambio Draco le pone mala cara –mejor hablemos sobre lo que nos mantiene aquí reunidos. Hermione ha de estar muriendo de la curiosidad.

A la pronunciación de mi nombre salido de sus labios, soy la única que no se sobresalta.

Tampoco el profesor Snape lo cual no debiera impresionarme; esos dos son más cercanos de lo que me han demostrado.

-Tienes razón. –Comienza Remus –es momento de que Hermione conozca la conclusión a la que hemos llegado el último medio año. Pero como es Severus quien nos ha esclarecido el panorama completo, pienso que te tocan los honores.

-A estas alturas debe ser de su conocimiento que durante la primera era de terror del señor Tenebroso actué como doble espía. Igualmente, y a petición explícita de Dumbledore, lo hice así cuando el señor Tenebroso volvió de la muerte. Regresó en teoría porque nadie puede revivir. Supongo que no tengo que aclararles esto porque ahora ya conocen la historia de los horrorcruxes.

Asiento mientras mis dedos se enroscan en el borde del suéter lila que Dora me ha prestado.

Mi antiguo profesor continúa –inicialmente Dumbledore me pidió que cuidara de Potter. Me explicó la importancia de ayudarlo a atravesar los obstáculos para acabar con el señor Tenebroso y así darle una verdadera oportunidad de llevar una vida lo más normal posible dadas las circunstancias.

-Probablemente has sido el hombre más digno de confianza de Dumbledore –comenta Remus con amabilidad.

-No opino lo mismo –dice secamente. –Porque cuando todo el plan iba en marcha, me salió con la última novedad, y esa era que Harry Potter debía morir al final.

Trago espeso. No puedo creer que el director Dumbledore hubiese planeado tanto para llegar al supuesto final donde Harry muere. –Debe ser un error…

-Antes de que me enliste todas las cosas maravillosas que es Potter, debe dejarme terminar, señorita Granger.

Asiento esta ocasión avergonzada y dejo que continúe.

-Cómo iba diciendo antes de la interrupción, la intención de Dumbledore desde el principio fue que Harry Potter se entregara a sí mismo como el mártir que ha querido ser desde siempre, y con su muerte y la del Lord, las últimas partes de las almas de este último desaparecerían para siempre.

_Pero entonces eso implicaría que…_

-El-niño-que-vivió ha sido un horrorcrux todo este tiempo –confirma mi pensamiento. –Sin embargo antes de que se conmocione, debe saber que ya tenemos un plan para concluir la misión de Dumbledore.

-No pueden matar a Harry –respondo rápidamente. Todos guardan silencio y evitan mirarme. Las paredes y el techo son de pronto más interesantes.

-Hermione… –comienza Draco viéndome con culpabilidad.

-No. –Lo mando a callar. Pero entonces la verdad me golpea –tú lo sabías. Lo has sabido todo este tiempo –le reclamo con dolor, porque me siento traicionada.

-Cálmate, Herms… –intenta tranquilizarme Ron.

-¡No me pidas que me calme! –grito fuera de mí. – ¡Menos tú que piensas igual que todos ellos que quieren matar a Harry!

-No tene…

-¡No me digas que no tenemos opción! ¡Siempre la tenemos! ¿Qué no es para eso la magia? ¡De que sirve ser magos si no podemos hallar una solución diferente!

-¿Y qué propone, Granger? –Interrumpe con crueldad Snape – ¿acaso cree que con volverlo a ver y pedirle amablemente que se entregue bastará? ¿Está dispuesta a seguir sacrificando vidas para mantener al _'amor de su vida' _vivo?

Inconscientemente mis ojos buscan los grises de Draco, pero él está muy concentrado mirando la sabana que cubre su cuerpo. Sus puños cerrados en esta.

-No, pero…

-Está dicho. Y seguiremos con el plan esté usted o no, dispuesta a colaborar.

Me levanto furiosa, derrotada, dolida, triste… Alcanzo la puerta y me escabullo hasta el jardín trasero donde mi ex profesor Lupin tiene un cultivo de hortalizas y plantas mágicas curativas que son indispensables.

Hay lágrimas escurriendo por mi rostro.

Todo el panorama es terrible. ¿Harry un horrorcrux? Eso no justificaría su comportamiento, pero lo explicaría. ¿Pero en qué momento se dejó controlar por la parte del mago tenebroso que ha vivido en él por años?

La magia oscura debe haber sido el detonante cuando se dedicó a estudiarla. Probablemente activó el alma retorcida de Voldemort; y eso el profesor Dumbledore no lo planeó.

Intento perdonar al fallecido director de Hogwarts, pero no puedo. Simplemente no puedo perdonar que concibiera un plan que llevaría a Harry a su muerte. Entrenándolo todos estos años…

¡Que ingenuos fuimos! Pensando que Dumbledore quería que Harry venciera, y al final va a resultar que también debía morir.

¿Desde cuándo lo ha sabido Snape? ¿Por qué no me lo ha dicho la última vez que lo vimos? ¿Cómo es que Draco lo sabe? ¿Cómo es que los miembros que quedan de la orden lo permiten? ¿Qué papel quieren que juegue en todo esto? ¿Creían que estaría de su lado si lograban rescatarme?

Me siento en una roca que está al borde del lago. Es el lugar más tranquilo en el que he estado desde un largo tiempo. El suave sonido de las hojas de los árboles y el ligero ondeo del agua son reconfortantes, pero no suficientes para poner un alto a mis lágrimas.

-No debieras ponerte difícil –dice una voz a mis espaldas.

-Y tú no deberías salir en ese estado –le respondo cruzándome de brazos. Tras toda la adrenalina que me ha traído la ira, finalmente mis defensas se vienen abajo cuando noto las muletas en las que Draco se va apoyando.

-Lo sé, pero por algo somos parecidos. –Me dice con una sombra de tristeza en sus ojos. Antes de que le replique contesta –me refiero a que somos persistentes. –Junta sus muletas bajo un brazo y cojeando se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Porque me has ocultado lo que sabías? –me atrevo a preguntarle finalmente.

Suspira mientras reúne un montoncito de piedras no muy grandes –Severus me lo pidió. Así como me pidió que no me apartara de ti.

Tiene sentido. Draco Malfoy nunca hubiera permanecido a mi lado por su propia voluntad –no tenías porqué. –He intentado, pero mi voz aún así sale resentida.

Cuando tiene una cantidad considerable, comienza a aventarlas hacia el lago –a mí nadie me obligó a nada. Así como tú, me he quedado contigo por elección.

Como le creo, nos quedamos en silencio. Aunque ahora únicamente estoy pensando en Harry y en la carga que le ha tocado llevar. Lo peor es que no puedo planear algún modo de ayudarlo a salir vivo de esta. De librarnos a _todos_ de esta. Me pregunto cuántos quedaremos vivos después de que este periodo de oscuridad concluya.

-Weasley tiene razón –dice Draco de pronto, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Como si supiera que no entiendo a qué se refiere agrega –lo que dijo sobre mí… Sobre eso de porqué te odiaba…

-No entiendo –susurro débilmente. Aunque tal vez si y no quiero aceptarlo.

Mira unos instantes a la nada, evitándome –te he odiado porque nunca podría estar contigo.

Ahí está. Ha soltado lo que le carcomía por dentro y es claro el alivio de su rostro. Sus rasgos duros pronto se ablandan y ya no veo más al niño, joven y ahora hombre, que solía despreciarme; este es más sensible, no una carcasa sin sentimientos. Es el rostro de un hombre que ha sobrevivido y que reconoce que ama.

No lo ha dicho en voz alta pero…

El silencio es de pronto tan denso que podría cortarlo con un cuchillo. Literalmente mi corazón se encoge dolorosamente y un nudo se forma en mi garganta.

De pronto sus labios encuentran los míos.

Este es un beso suave, pero cargado. Dice tanto, pero al mismo tiempo dice nada. Eleva mis sentidos, pero me hunde en un abismo. Une y separa. Grita y habla. Hiere y sana. Odia y ama.

-Pase lo que pase quería que lo supieras –susurra sobre mi boca antes de enderezarse y continuar arrojando piedras; algunas rebotan dos, tres, hasta cinco veces sobre el agua.

Trascurrirá media hora antes de que volvamos a la cabaña.

-Debes descansar –le recuerdo mientras le ayudo a subir a la camilla. Afortunadamente no encontramos a nadie en la habitación.

-No necesito tu compasión, Granger –me dice pero hay el asomo de una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

Me quedo con él hasta que se queda dormido, entonces salgo sigilosamente de la habitación.

-¿Sabes que él aun te quiere, no es así, Hermione? –me sobresalta Ron cuando cierro la puerta con cuidado.

Por supuesto que habla de Harry. Es probable que nos haya visto a Draco y a mí en el lago, y aunque no tiene la culpa, la manera en que lo dice me hiere. – ¿Cómo es posible que pueda amar a alguien? Nos ha dejado por la magia oscura, Ron.

Mi viejo amigo se encoje de hombros. Puedo ver que tiene los ojos rojos, probablemente porque ha llorado a Luna; una víctima más de los planes de estos magos que están dispuestos a olvidar que es la vida de Harry sobre la que están decidiendo.

-Fui precisamente yo quien lo vio por última ocasión ¿recuerdas? Y sé que solías pensar que tenía los sentimientos de una cucharilla de té, pero incluso yo he podido notarlo.

-Harry no es el el de antes –contesto fríamente.

-¿Y? Nadie lo es, pero no por eso nos dejamos vencer. Conozco lo que planean hacer –dice refiriéndose al remanente de la Orden –y no creas que me agrada más que a ti, pero pienso en toda la gente que ha tenido pérdidas como nosotros. Tú has tenido la oportunidad de alejarte de los problemas pero…

-Si no fui con ustedes es porque no quería llevarles precisamente más problemas.

Intento explicar pero Ron me interrumpe –no te lo estoy reprochando, Hermione. Bueno un poco, pero solo quiero que comprendas la postura de los miembros de la Orden. No a Snape que siempre ha odiado a Harry, pero piensa en el resto. He visto familias arruinadas que tienen que entregar a sus hijas para prostitución con tal de conseguir un poco de comida, he visto niños muertos tirados en la calle. Tú no has visto el centro de la guerra, Hermione. Y no me lo tomes a mal, pero has estado en tu zona de confort por demasiado tiempo. Malfoy ha hecho un demasiado excelente trabajo al cuidar de ti, pero la burbuja debía terminarse…

-No lo hemos pasado fácil…

-Nuevamente no lo estoy diciendo. Además nadie lo pasa fácil en las guerras, pero me refiero a que has tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en cómo ayudar Harry, y apuesto mi varita a que no has encontrado el modo.

Me quedo callada porque ¿qué más puedo decir? Cobardemente he abandonado al hombre que digo amar con la exclusiva intención de ayudarlo a ser el mismo de siempre y he fracasado.

Y el recuerdo de Draco hace que me sienta aún peor.

¿Cuál es mi problema?

Es complicado, como si no supiera que es lo correcto. ¿Acaso ya no sé qué sentir? ¿Esto también me lo ha arrebatado la guerra?

-Entonces piensa bien en lo que harás. Lo que pedimos es que por medio de ti lleguemos a Harry. No más.

-Él debe entrar en razón, Ron. Él no puede… Harry no puede morir –digo quebrándome completamente. Me dejo caer en el suelo una vez más sintiéndome impotente, inútil, desesperanzada –no sé que hacer…

Ronald se inclina torpemente frente a mí y me da suaves palmadas en el hombro –nadie sabe. Pero si… si se amaron, y no que me moleste ahora debo aclarar, debieras honrar la memoria de ese amor intentando una vez más ayudarlo a salir del terreno al que se ha metido.

Ronald tiene razón, y a pesar de la circunstancia no puedo dejar de maravillarme – ¿cuándo te volviste tan sabio, Ronald Weasley? –pregunto con una pequeñísima sonrisa que ha aparecido en medio de mi rostro lloroso.

-Cuando por primera vez mi amiga Hermione fue la que se metió en problemas.

.

He informado a la Orden que colaboraré, pero no les he dicho que es porque es momento de que vuelva a ver a Harry. Aunque lo han de sospechar.

-La idea es que él abandone su guarida y que llegue hasta donde estemos preparados. Ahí es donde entrarás tú, Hermione.

-Sigo insistiendo en que esto es un mal plan –opina Nymphadora Lupin alimentando al pequeño Ted con puré de que ha cocinado con zanahorias de su jardín. Esto de ser madre ha mejorado su sazón y ha dado un bajón a su atolondrada forma de ser.

Por mi parte, asiento fervientemente a su lado –es una pésima idea, demasiado obvia.

Draco se ha sentado frente a mí en la pequeña mesa de la igualmente pequeña cocina. No ha dejado de mirarme y esto me mantiene en una postura rígida; pero no dejo de sentir los escalofríos que recorren mi espalda ante su intensa mirada.

Es como si estuviera jugando al póker y hubiera echado todas sus cartas sobre la mesa, y ahora solo esperara la aceptación de la derrota de su arruinado contrincante.

Y ese, al parecer, soy yo.

-Es brillante porque es obvia. Piensa que estamos acabados por lo que no considerará la opción de ser atacado; pero si lo hace, estará demasiado confiado como para importarle.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso, Remus? –pregunta Ron.

Es Snape quien contesta –porque es una de las características de la magia negra, genera un exceso de confianza en la persona involucrada.

-No en todos… –interviene Draco con seriedad, pero sin dejar de mirarme.

-No en todos –concede Sanape –pero sí en las personas con un nivel más alto de poder mágico en su cuerpo.

No lo digo, pero pienso en que si hubiera sido Neville el escogido, esto no pasaría. Por cierto ¿qué fue de él? –Y con la magia que posee Harry, es lo más probable que haya ocurrido –finalizo mientras acaricio el cabello de Teddy.

-Exacto –sonríe satisfecho Remus.

Desconozco porque parece tan contento, cuando planeamos la muerte de Harry.

'_Oh, por Merlín. ¡Esto es terrible!'_

-No puedo hacerlo –digo apoyándome en la mesa. Me es imposible seguir llorando, pero me duele tanto el pecho que me falta el aire. –Lo siento pero no podré.

Todos guardan silencio, únicamente se escucha el crujido de las llamas del fuego donde se calienta agua para el té.

-Es importante que estés, Hermione –dice Dora con suavidad maternal. Es cuando comprendo todo lo que me he perdido, porque ella ya no es más una joven alborotada o fácilmente deprimida por el amor no correspondido; es ahora toda una mujer casada.

Pero tengo esa sensación de que hay algo que todavía no me están diciendo.

-¿Por qué no te vas a recostar? –me dice Remus como lo diría mi propio padre. –Podemos seguir mañana.

Asiento, pero aunque abandono la cocina, no logro llegar ni a la escalera. Me mareo y tengo que recargarme en la pared.

Draco me ha seguido –déjame ayudarte. Apenas y has comido.

-No. Puedo subir sola. Aparte con tus muletas no podrás –digo indicando lo obvio.

-¿Esto? Las sigo usando para que no me pongan a hacer tareas de limpieza –asegura orgulloso de sí mismo. –Debiste quedarte a ver la cara de la comadreja cuando lo mandaron a lavar los platos de la cena. –Hace una pausa para observarme con ojo crítico –estás algo pálida, tendré que cargarte.

-¿Qué? No es necesario… –me opongo rotundamente.

Llegamos hasta la habitación donde me estoy quedando –es una suerte que no tengas que compartir lugar con nadie.

En eso entra Remus –Dora me ha pedido que venga a ver cómo estás. Gracias, Draco. Ya me hago cargo de Hermione –lo despide sutilmente.

Malfoy aprieta la mandíbula pero termina abandonando la habitación.

-Si me hubieran dicho que lograrías esto con un Slytherin, te hubiera puesto en la casa de las serpientes desde tercer año –dice pero no sé qué contestar, por lo que no digo nada. –Entiendo que es difícil para ti más que para nadie, pero Harry hubiera querido…

-¡Usted no sabe que hubiera querido Harry! –estallo. –No logro entender cómo puede estar tan tranquilo si es el hijo de su amigo a quien quiere matar.

Por el gesto de Remus estoy segura que he echado sal en la herida, pero me niego a disculparme. –No es lo que piensas, Hermione –dice con voz controlada. –Pero no lo sabrás si no escuchas primero todo lo que tenemos que decirte.

-¿Es que hay más?

Remus asiente –Severus tiene una teoría. La ha compartido conmigo solamente. Piensa que al impactar el Avada con el cuerpo de Harry, esta maldición se deshará de una de las dos partes que cohabitan en él.

-No comprendo.

-¿Sobre cuántos casos de horrorcruxes humanos has leído que hayan existido?

No necesito pensar demasiado para dar una respuesta –ninguno.

-Exacto –repite la palabra que me ha puesto mala en la cocina. –Y como no hay ni un registro que nos pueda dar una idea, esto que cree Snape es una posibilidad. Repito que no es cien por ciento seguro, pero puede ocurrir.

-¿Y cuál es?

Remus contesta de inmediato –Que la parte que mate el avada sea únicamente la del alma de Voldemort.

-Pero eso permitiría que Harry…

-…siguiera viviendo –complementa el licántropo con una sonrisa.

-Pero no es seguro desde que puede matar primero la parte de Harry que está ahí –digo en voz alta lo que Remus no se atreve a decir.

Su sonrisa decae pero se compone lo suficiente para añadir –repito que es una teoría, pero mientras sea una posibilidad, apostar cincuenta por ciento es mucho comparado a que antes no teníamos nada.

Percibir el panorama completo me da expectativas mejores de las que había logrado tener –de acuerdo. Explíqueme nuevamente que tengo que hacer.

**.**


	17. Capítulo XVII Parte I

**Cualquier canción de _Poets of the Fall_ es buena para acompañar este capítulo; pero yo recomiendo 'No End; No beginning'**

**C****apítulo XVII**

**Final. Parte 1**

* * *

**_...y un día estaremos juntos. Para siempre, tú y yo. Aunque la noche esté llena de Tinieblas en la Oscuridad._**

**.**

_Mientras siente su cuerpo elevarse, cae en la cuenta de que no siente nada._

_¿Cómo es que todo ha salido tan mal?_

**...**

El plan se pondrá en marcha mañana.

Quisiera tener más tiempo para estar lista, y poner en orden mis emociones y mis sentimientos, pero las mentes tras el plan creen que entre más pronto mejor. Sobre todo desde que hace tres días se anunció que el presidente muggle de los Estados Unidos está considerando las opciones de comenzar lo que ha llamado una guerra nuclear.

Si esto se desata, es posible que ningún ser humano, mágico o no mágico, sobreviva.

Lo mejor será actuar rápido.

Remus me ha explicado que Harry no es el único detrás de toda esta guerra mágica/muggle, sino que hay otros magos que se han aprovechado del poder con que se ha levantado Harry, como Morte, para impulsar sus ideas de superioridad de razas. Por supuesto que sin Morte no tendrían la fuerza suficiente para continuar sosteniendo su conflicto bélico.

Kingsley se está moviendo para poder conseguir una entrevista con el presidente de América y poder detener el uso de las bombas nucleares, que medio siglo atrás, pudieron llevar al exterminio de un país asiático.

Pero se levantaron de las cenizas como el Fénix; y así lo haremos nosotros.

También me ha dicho que siente culpa por haber enseñado a Harry artes oscuras, pero lo he dicho que si Dumbledore no quiso confiarle la información de los horrorcruxes, entonces no podría culparse toda la vida por eso.

La integrantes de la familia Weasley han querido venir para colaborar con los planes de la Orden, pero no han tenido el tiempo suficiente para hacer un viaje tan largo por lo que no podrán estar. Para cuando lleguen se habrá terminado todo…

O estaremos todos muertos.

Me sigue pareciendo arriesgado lo que se proponen hacer, y dada la cantidad de poder mágico que tiene Harry, lo más seguro es que nos descubra antes de que tengamos tiempo de solucionar algo.

Pero como dijo Remus; es hora de poner las apuestas en la mesa y dejar que el destino se mueva y favorezca a alguna de las partes.

Ha de ser difícil para él, porque dejará atrás a su hijo y a su mujer.

-Quiero ir contigo, Remus –sigue insistiendo Dora mientras ayuda a Teddy a colocarse sus calzoncillos de tela.

Pero la respuesta del profesor Lupin sigue siendo la misma –no.

Cada quien ha tomado una manía que refleja su estado de ánimo. Los Lupin no dejan de tocarse sutilmente cada que pueden; como si el uno o el otro fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento. Snape pasa la mayor parte del día en su estudio-habitación. Tengo la sospecha de que trata de juntar todos los ases posibles bajo su manga; para darnos la oportunidad de salir victoriosos.

Ronald, en cambio, ha estado comiendo como poseso. Cada día pareciera que será su última comida; espero sinceramente que no le dé una indigestión y a la hora de la hora, pida permiso para ir al baño.

Y Draco. Bueno. Él está siendo un poco pesado. Más quiero decir. Sus comentarios son más ácidos y mordaces, pero de pronto son melancólicos y oscuros. Ha estado tomando pociones para mejorar su organismo y ganar el peso corporal que ha perdido estos años. También le ha dado por mostrarse más cínico y desvergonzado conmigo.

Por ejemplo, anteayer nos encontrábamos en el jardín frontal (ese tan descuidado), y mientras yo hojeaba el libro de hechizos antiguos que me ha prestado Remus, Draco se deshizo de su camiseta y me estuvo haciendo comentarios insinuantes. Tuve que morderme el puño para tragarme la risa. Claro que Draco volvió a la cabaña todo indignado.

Y yo intento controlar mis nervios y aprender todo lo que pueda. Cualquier cosa que pueda darme un plus para ayudar a Harry. Porque es todo lo que importa en este momento.

Han decidido que sea Snape quien se encargue de aplicar el avada. Dicen que porque así no habrá error, pero yo creo que él no tendrá problema alguno ya que no está ligado sentimentalmente a Harry.

Al menos rechazaron que Draco lo hiciera.

Pero sigo furiosa con él porque precisamente es quién lo ha propuesto.

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo? –aquí viene de nuevo. Entra a mi habitación que si he cerrado con llave, es porque no quiero ser molestada; pero háganselo entender a un Malfoy.

Así que prefiero no contestarle y mejor me concentro en tejer una bufanda, que es lo único que me frena de ponerme a gritar.

-Creo que sí. –Se sienta frente a mí acercándose la silla del pequeño escritorio, pero no voy ni a mirarlo. – ¿Piensas pasar nuestro últimos días en absoluto silencio?

Suficiente. – ¿Porque lo has hecho? ¿Por qué te has ofrecido a ser tú quien acabe con Harry?

No necesita unos minutos para valorar su respuesta; es claro que ya la tiene –Porque ninguno de ustedes podría. Ni siquiera Snape –se encoge de hombros –No si en algún momento ve los ojos verdes de Potter.

Rompo mi resolución y termino por verlo a los suyos –no comprendo.

Malfoy hace una mueca –son verdes como los de Lily Evans. Snape estaba enamorado de la madre de Potter, y esa es la verdadera razón de porque ha formado parte de este bando desde entonces.

Lo miro con sorpresa – ¿cómo lo has sabido?

Se encoge de hombros nuevamente. –Me he enterado, pero además lo he experimentado… –dice con sinceridad en la voz. Me remuevo incomoda y no sé qué decir, pero él continua como si nada –y ahora que me has perdonado ¿qué haremos para pasar nuestro último día juntos?

Quiero obligarle a que deje de decir eso, pero la verdad lo siento también. Vamos a morir y pronto acabará todo.

-Tal vez podamos platicar o… no tengo idea. No hay mucho que hacer por aquí.

Draco me mira y algo cambia en sus ojos grises. Las siguientes palabras que salen de su boca no quiero escucharlas, pero tampoco puedo evitar que las diga –quiero estar contigo, Hermione. Como esa vez en el bosque.

-Draco… –Comienzo pero toma mi rostro con sus manos y se apresura besarme con profundidad.

Respondo. Porque es agradable y doloroso hacerlo.

Es una vía de escape, pero también es una cárcel.

-Déjame hacerte el amor una vez más –se aparta para decir con un deje de súplica y desesperación. Como la última petición de alguien que está en su lecho de muerte.

¿Qué hago?

Negarme es echar por la borda lo que significa él para mí.

Aceptarlo es atarme con un hilo a por qué luchar contra Harry.

De ningún modo el panorama termina bien.

-No puedo… –mi voz sale en un susurro tímido y tembloroso; que Draco debe inclinarse para escucharme. –No…

-No mientras _él_ siga con vida –complementa con ese tono resignado de alguien que ha aceptado su derrota.

Asiento, porque ¿Qué más puedo decir? ¿Prometerle que le amaré por siempre? ¿Qué siempre estaré con él?... ¿Qué no he hecho esta promesa antes? ¿Y que no he fallado estrepitosamente al cumplirla?

-Lo siento –le digo, aunque no estoy segura de porque me disculpo. Si es por negarle lo que quiere, o porque...

-Nunca podrás amarme –dice con despecho.

Y parece que está leyendo mi mente.

-Lo hago –le digo contradiciéndolo. Porque es verdad. Sorpresivamente quiero a Draco Malfoy.

-Pero no como a él.

Eso simplemente no puedo negarlo. Nos quedamos en silencio.

Y es que Harry siempre ha sido mi todo; desde ese día en el baño de mujeres. Ha sido mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi novio, mi amante, mi primer amor. Harry es por quien sigo siendo parte de este absurdo plan; y aunque me haya enviado cazadores y puesto un precio a mi persona, ha sido él por quien no me he dejado morir.

Y será por quien entregue todo, sea mi vida o mi muerte; para verlo una vez más.

-Con esto me estás devolviendo cada una de las que te hice durante años –dice Draco con ironía, devolviéndome a la realidad.

-Nunca he buscado desquitarme –replico resentida.

-Y por eso eres tan buena. –Tiene la sonrisa más suave que le he visto nunca. –Siempre he sabido que no te merecía. –Pero ahora prosigue sin humor –Es chistoso como, cuando sabes que morirás pronto, te arrepientes de todos tus errores pasados. Si yo hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente para confrontar a mi padre y sus ideas, la historia que estaríamos contando sería otra.

No puedo dejar de recordar en que algo parecido me plantee hace tiempo.

Pienso también en lo que hemos convivido, en cómo me salvó cuando los mortífagos me atraparon, en su ayuda y protección…

Y en que todo este tiempo me ha amado.

Sin embargo mi corazón siempre ha estado ocupado.

-No hables así. Has demostrado ser un gran hombre, Draco Malfoy –alcanzo su mano y le doy un suave apretón.

Ahora se mofa sarcástico, es increíble la velocidad con la que cambia su modo; no por nada a la casa de las serpientes perteneció.

-Lo digo en serio…

-Lo creeré cuando dejes de pensar en Potter y pienses solo en mí. –No me deja ir, y entrelaza nuestros dedos con fuerza.

-Digo con el corazón que te quiero, Draco. Pero Harry y yo… somos algo así como… –intento explicar –…almas gemelas ¿sabes? Predestinados a estar juntos, y todo eso a lo que sueles llamas charlatanería barata.

Sonríe apesadumbrado. –Perdóname, Hermione. Perdona cada dolor, daño y lágrima que te he causado. –Se levanta finalmente, liberando mis dedos.

-Ya no hay nada que perdonar. Lo hice hace mucho tiempo.

Se inclina y besa mi frente con suavidad una vez más antes de darme la espalda y salir por la puerta.

-Y, Hermione… –se detiene antes de cerrar –…si mañana algo sale mal… sepas que agradezco nuestro tiempo juntos.

.

'_-Hermione... -Susurra sobre mis labios con su cálido aliento. Su voz cargada de deseo derrite mis piernas y tengo que aferrarme a él. Las mejillas me arden mientras escudriña mi rostro. Sus manos recorren mi espalda y acarician mi cabello. Como si fuera lo correcto, me pego más a él y busco sus labios nuevamente. Sin dejar de besarnos llegamos a su habitación, que es la más cercana a nosotros._

_Como si estuviera hecha de la materia más ligera del mundo, un brazo le basta para alzarme y depositarme sobre la cama. –Te necesito. –Dice a mi oído y repentinamente todo parece encajar en el rompecabezas que es nuestro mundo.'_

Es tarde cuando me despierto. Me visto como diariamente e intento repasar el plan; mientras no dejo de pensar en ese momento que compartí con Harry años atrás.

Me necesitaba; pero yo sé que ya me amaba.

Ronald irá a donde Harry y le dirá que sabe en donde estoy, pero que quiere a Luna primero.

¿Y dónde le estaremos esperando?

Nada más y nada menos que en el bosque de Rumania.

Al menos me han dejado escoger el lugar; pero cuando me preguntan por qué; les digo simplemente que es un lugar especial para Harry y para mí. Agradezco que no indaguen más; y todos parecen estar de acuerdo.

Nadie cuestiona los hechos misteriosos de la magia.

-Ten cuidado –le digo a mi amigo Ron cuando le abrazo para despedirlo, porque él enfrentará una de las partes más duras en esta jornada –y no seas demasiado duro con él –intento bromear, pero no es una mañana adecuada para ello.

Mientras tanto el resto de nosotros nos movemos con un traslador ilegal que Snape ha estado fabricando estos días. Draco se para a mi derecha para tomarme de la mano; es agradable como me otorga algo de paz este familiar toque.

Cuando llegamos al lugar elegido; hermosas memorias me acompañan; pero no tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en ellas.

El cielo comienza a nublarse como si una tormenta se acercara; y la brisa fresca comienza a tomar fuerza sacudiendo las ramas de los árboles, barriendo las hojas caídas y arremolinándolas en pequeños torbellinos.

Draco se aparta de mi lado; obligado por Snape, quien le recuerda la necesidad de seguir el plan. –Hay que darle la oportunidad –le escucho murmurar, pero no comprendo.

¿Me dan la oportunidad de despedirme de Harry?

Me quedo completamente sola cuando de en medio de las tinieblas, llega descendiendo _Morte_. Tras él, Ron y Luna llegan atrapados en una esfera transparente.

Intento decir que los deje ir, pero las palabras se atoran en mi garganta.

Todos estos años, y sigue igual que siempre; su figura, su cabello, incluso su rostro y su cicatriz permanecen iguales; excepto por sus ojos, esos son tan negros como la oscuridad misma. Como el color de su ropa.

Pero por un segundo, me permito disfrutar de su presencia e imagino que es el mismo hombre del que me enamoré.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Hermione –dice parándose a un par de metros de mí. Su voz parece producir vibraciones a través del viento.

Ahora que sonríe, se ve diferente. No es la sonrisa dulce que conozco, es esa peligrosa que haría que la piel de cualquiera se enchinase; de terror o de placer.

-Sigues igual que siempre –respondo con sorpresiva tranquilidad; aunque por dentro me deshago de los nervios. Siento que de un momento a otro me quebraré y arruinaré el plan.

Empero él me escudriña de cabeza a pies con esos profundos pozos negros –no puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

No estoy segura si es bueno o malo lo que acaba de decir, pero me cruzo de brazos –pues yo no me siento diferente.

Harry se ríe. –Me sorprende que eligieras este lugar de entre muchos otros. ¿Por qué? – Pregunta como si no supiera porqué. Y comienza a caminar a mi alrededor, mientras se va acercando a mí – ¿serías tan amable de decirme?

Tengo que aferrarme a mi varita con fuerza; cayendo en la cuenta de que me tiemblan las manos –es un lugar especial para mí.

-Ya veo… ¿Y sólo para ti, Hermione? –insiste.

Trago con fuerza antes de decir –para ti también lo fue.

Un suave silbido atraviesa la suntuosa frondosidad del bosque; agitando su capa negra; sacudiendo mi corazón.

Durante estos minutos puedo jurar que viajamos en el tiempo y estamos de nuevo en esa carpa, perseguidos, con hambre, pero felices. Donde lo importante es permanecer juntos; y hacer el amor por vez primera.

-Me abandonaste –acusa con dureza en la voz. El suave silbido se convierte en un viento recio; denotando el estado de ánimo de este poderoso mago oscuro. –Aunque prometiste estar conmigo siempre.

-No te dejé a ti; sino a lo que te habías convertido –le digo con firmeza; no dispuesta a dejarme vencer.

-Esto es quién soy. Te guste o no.

Ha comenzado a llover, pero no me interesa. He llegado al punto sin retorno, donde nada importa más que hacer mi último esfuerzo. –No lo acepto. –Logro decir mientras comienzo a invocar esa magia antigua que me ha hecho escoger precisamente este lugar.

¿Todos han hecho planes?

Pues he tenido que hacer los míos; aunque conlleven un sacrificio.

-¿Y crees que me importa? –Se burla con crueldad de mí – ¡Así soy, Hermione! ¡Y es como juraste amarme! ¿O lo olvidas? –avanza los últimos dos pasos que lo alejan de mí y me toma de los hombros. No me puedo alejar. Es como si un imán me mantuviera congelada en mi sitio mientras me sacude, no con gentileza. – ¡Pero decidiste abandonarme como todos lo han hecho! ¡Me dejaste por largarte con él!

-No… –trato de negar, pero me concentro en la única salida que he encontrado.

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Crees que no puedo olerlo en ti? Apestas a él. –Ruge con ira congelada, siseando cada una de las palabras, taladrando mis oídos, perforando mi alma –Lo traes tatuado en la piel… Dime ¿se ha metido no solo a tu cuerpo, sino a tu corazón también?

-Me estas lastimando… –pero no me está escuchando, al contrario, sus dedos se encajan en mis hombros como terribles garras de halcón que acaban de atrapar una presa y no piensan dejarla ir.

No piensa dejarme ir de nuevo.

-Debería arrancarte a jirones su rastro… –gruñe a mi oído.

Algo en su voz me recorre con un escalofrío. Y susurro en voz baja cuando al voltear a verlo, un poco de esos ojos que tanto amé, parecen salir de la oscuridad –Harry…

Y lo beso.

Mientras un aura azul familiar nos rodea, un recuerdo, que más bien es un sueño, viene de pronto a mí.

Es el encantador porche de una hermosa casa de madera, asentada en la arena. Un columpio y tres pequeños recolectando estrellas de mar.

Es mi deseo. El sueño que tuve hace varios años; y de algún modo, sé que Harry acaba de ver lo mismo que yo, porque se separa de mí con algo parecido al temor en su mirada.

-_Hermione_… –Parece batallar consigo mismo para hallar las palabras –…_Ayúdame_…

Es él. ¡Es Harry!

-¡Ahora! –Alguien exclama a mis espaldas.

-¡AVADA KEDRAVRA!

No han salido únicamente Remus, Snape y Draco. De todas partes comienzan a salir personas, vivas y muertas por igual. Reconozco a todos, pero al mismo tiempo no distingo nada.

Lo siguiente ocurre muy rápido, pero yo lo veo todo en cámara lenta – ¡_NO_!

Aquí llega mi hora.

Empujo a Harry por inercia. –Te amo, Harry –y alcanzo a ver el destello verde que brilla directo hacia mi pecho, justo antes de impactarme en el centro.

-¡HERMIONEEE!

Pero ya no sé quién ha gritado mi nombre; porque de pronto todo se vuelve negro y yo desconozco que es el dolor mientras golpeo el piso con mi cuerpo inerte.

**.**

_**Confíen en mí y esperen la segunda parte del capítulo final. Mientras tanto, apresúrenme con reviews :D**_


	18. Capítulo XVII Parte II

**Capítulo XVII**

**Final. Parte 2**

* * *

_-¿De qué es este libro, Remus? –pregunto mientras examino el libro que mi antiguo profesor me está prestando._

_-Son hechizos de magia antigua. Creo que le encontrarás alguna utilidad –me dice misteriosamente._

.

Harry Potter creció sin padres, sin cariño, sin amor, sin comprensión. Durante demasiados años sintió que no pertenecía a ningún lado y no se equivocó por largo tiempo. Pero cuando cumplió once años, pensó que su suerte había cambiado y que ya nada podía estar mal.

Que equivocado estuvo.

¡Cómo es la vida de injusta, que le trajo personas por quienes encariñarse, para posteriormente arrebatárselas! ¡Cómo era la vida de cruel, que se burló de él y le demostró que no podría tener el control de su propia vida ni la de otros!

Y una vez más, venía a restregarle en la cara cuán insignificante era; que podía conquistar al mundo entero, pero la muerte se gobernaba a sí misma.

Que debía reverenciarla.

Observa a cámara lenta como el cuerpo de Hermione Granger se desploma sobre el suelo después de ser impactado por un rayo de luz verde que él mismo ha ejecutado tantas veces.

-¡NOOO! –escucha a alguien gritar, pero no puede decir si ha sido él o alguien más.

Se deja caer sobre sus rodillas y coge el cuerpo de su amada Hermione. No puede estar muerta, no puede… no… no… –Hermione –dice y su voz sale apenas un suave murmullo, esperando respuesta que provenga de esos labios rojos.

Pero no la hay.

-Hermione…

-Acabemos con esto de una buena vez –Severus Snape se ha recuperado rápidamente y camina con mayor confianza hacia el nuevo mago oscuro. –Avada…

-¡NO! –Con la ira fría agolpándose en su pecho, empuña la varita y se levanta dando sendos pasos en dirección proveniente de la maldición asesina.

El piso comienza a temblar y una tremenda aura de magia comienza a desprenderse desde su interior. Es fuerte, es poderosa, es indestructible.

Son segundos en los que todo esto transcurre.

.

Draco Malfoy está paralizado por la conmoción.

Esto no debía estar ocurriendo así. Se prepara para ir y matar con sus propias manos a quien anteriormente considerara su mentor… su amigo. Precisamente quien acaba de eliminar lo último bueno que quedaba en su vida.

Pero una mano firme en su hombro lo obliga a detenerse.

-Espera.

Las sabias palabras de Remus Lupin le hacen detenerse para que actúe conforme al plan. Si Potter muere, y Snape también, quien deberá eliminar el último vestigio de Voldemort en la tierra será él.

Pero el licántropo lo deja atrás mientras avanza tras _Morte_, quien se ha levantado y camina desafiante hacia la muerte.

Aunque Draco no sabe que será de él una vez que esta maldita pesadilla termine.

.

Remus Lupin sabe en teoría que pasará, y debe apresurarse e ir en ayuda de Severus Snape.

Piensa con ironía que esto James y Sirius nunca se lo hubieran perdonado; pero como único lazo de Harry con sus padres, ha tomado la responsabilidad de actuar como mejor convenga a Harry; aun si existe la mínima posibilidad de que muera, lo mejor será darle un poco de descanso a su alma librándolo de la maldición que carga.

Murmura unas palabras en latín, que son las encargadas de derrumbar el muro protector que ha rodeado repentinamente a _Lord_ _Morte_, mientras complicadas florituras de su varita sueltan varios chispazos luminosos, debilitando los puntos del muro de protección que le cubre.

Cuando el rayo de luz verde que ha lanzado Severus golpea el cuerpo que pertenece a Harry Potter, Remus Lupin sabe que todo ha terminado.

Como le dijo a Draco; solo queda esperar.

.

El Avada Kedavra termina impactando contra su cicatriz.

Cae dolorosamente a tierra, su cuerpo estremeciéndose de dolor, como si se estuviera desgarrando por dentro en dos. La laceración es tan insoportable que clava sus dedos en la tierra y pasto que hay bajo de sí.

'_¿Qué es el dolor?'_

'_¿Qué es la muerte?'_

'_¿Qué es la vida?'_

'_¿Así se resume todo esto?'_

'_¿A la nada?'_

'_¿O qué es todo?'_

'_¿La inmortalidad?'_

'_¿Es acaso esta la única satisfacción que obtiene por haberse adueñado del cuerpo de este chiquillo que tantos problemas le ha causado?'_

'_¿Y con qué se queda ahora? ¿Una última oportunidad de vivir? ¿Un último cuerpo?'_

Una horrible y desagradable risa es lo que ahora sacude el organismo que no le pertenece. Lo frágil que queda de su alma dividida debe esforzarse si no quiere morir aquí.

A manos de su vasallo traidor.

Una sombra se aparece frente a él, es parecida a uno de sus dementores. ¡Oh, sus viejos y queridos aliados!

Pero su alma no es lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar un cuerpo joven como en el que está.

-Te… te… mal…digo, Se… Severus S… Snape… –Tose, pero es como si intentara escupir sus entrañas porque su saliva sale acompañada de sangre espesa. Quiere alzar su varita y cobrar su venganza, pero el solo abrir la boca le produce un dolor insoportable.

Pero no es su ex mortífago quien le contesta. Es esta macabra figura que se yergue frente a él. Entonces repara en que lleva cargando una temible hoz y un aura de poder que él ha ambicionado poseer –_he esperado demasiado tiempo para venir por ti._

Voldemort no comprende. Jura que quien acaba de morir dentro de este cuerpo no es él –a… aún no. Yo… yo s… sigo vi… vivo.

-_Nadie desafía a la muerte y sale ileso, Tom Riddle_. –Vuelve a decir la fantasmagórica voz –_mejores seres que tú lo ha intentado, pero sólo hay uno que es superior a mí._

_-_No… no es… mí… mí… tiem…po, _Az… rael_ –suplica con miedo en la voz, porque de pronto, de la nada comienzan a surgir todas las personas que han muerto por su propia mano.

-_Es hora de que estos sean vengados_ –le dice haciéndose a un lado.

Severus Snape pasa ante la muerte sin saber que está ahí.

-¡Di… dile que aún… no, S… Severus!

El ex mortífago frunce el ceño sin entender. Voldemort en el cuerpo de Harry mira a todas partes, excepto a él, con ojos desorbitados.

-¡…que… que aún no… no es mí... tiem… po…!

Pregunta con sorna – ¿teme a la muerte, milord? –Una sonrisa sardónica se dibuja en los labios de Severus Snape y coloca la punta de su varita entre los ojos negros –porque con gusto se la presento yo. Avada Kedavra.

.

Draco Malfoy está arrodillado junto al cadáver de Hermione Granger. Con delicadeza, como si fuera fino cristal, acaricia el cabello castaño con sus dedos. Observa la pálida y fría piel, pero mantiene las mejillas rozadas y los labios rojos como la sangre –Hermione…

'_¿Esto es lo que sintió Potter? ¿Insoportable dolor al perder todo lo que amaba?'_

Es estúpido, pero ahora le comprende.

-Hay ciclos que deben cerrarse, Draco –dice Remus Lupin parándose a su lado; sigilosamente Severus Snape hace lo mismo.

El cielo ha comenzado a despejarse, y el día está aclarando. Incluso algún ave comienza a cantar desde su nido.

La oscuridad ha terminado.

Pero demasiada gente ha perdido mucho hasta el día de hoy.

-Sabían que se entregaría por él ¿cierto? –dice sin apartar la mirada de Hermione.

Remus asiente –el poder del amor es algo que nunca nadie entenderá, pero que la mayoría puede prever las acciones que nos obligará a realizar.

-Ella nunca me amó –el rubio murmura con un deje de rencor en la voz.

Sorpresivamente es Severus quien contesta –lo hizo, Draco. Pero hubo alguien que mereció más su amor.

Remus mira con nostalgia a su antiguo enemigo de sus años colegiales. Sabe que está hablando por experiencia propia.

-La mataste… –gruñe Draco sin querer entender razones.

-Así es –le responde sin inmutarse. Escucha a Draco crujir los dientes. –Pero porque todo forma parte de un plan más grande. La pregunta final radica en lo que cada uno está dispuesto a sacrificar. Y ella se sacrificó por darle a Potter una oportunidad de salir vivo.

-Y mira como le funcionó –señala ambos cuerpos que el licántropo está juntando en medio de este campo abierto. Después va a donde Ron Weasley abraza a Luna. La joven rubia está demasiado delgada, y aunque no sonríe, la alegría de sus ojos no se ha consumido.

-Ha funcionado, pero para que valga la pena, falta un tercero. – … –Demonios, comienzo a escucharme como ese viejo chiflado…

Se refiere a Dumbledore, pero Draco le mira sin comprender lo primero que ha dicho.

Los demás que quedan se acercan hasta ellos –alguien debería decirle a Kingsley que hemos cumplido la misión –murmura Ron con amargo humor. Quienes fueron sus amigos en Hogwarts yacen muertos frente a él.

-Antes necesitamos arreglar esto –dice Luna poniendo un mechón de su sucio pelo tras su oreja. – ¿Ya le han dicho? –pregunta señalando al derrotado Malfoy.

-¿De qué hablan? ¿Tú sabes que ha pasado, Luna? –pregunta Ron tan desconcertado como el rubio, al menos esto le levanta un poco el ánimo.

-En eso estaba antes de su interrupción –sisea Snape con desagrado e ignorando al pelirrojo Weasley. Una vez Slytherin siempre lo serás.

-¿Qué tiene que decirme? –pregunta Draco y Ron asiente fervorosamente porque tampoco comprende.

-Contéstale tú, Lupin. No creo poder sobrellevar tanta _carga_ emocional.

-El hechizo que ha usado Hermione, es antiguo y poderoso. El propósito de esto, era darle a la parte de Harry mayor fuerza para prevalecer contra la parte de Voldemort que se ha alojado en él por años como un virus, al tiempo que le permitía permanecer en un estado de nirvana en su propio cuerpo. Este hechizo proclama un lazo emocional tan estrecho, que se necesita el sacrificio voluntario de una de las partes para llevarlo a cabo. Siendo Harry ignorante de esto, Hermione se entregó para lograrlo.

-¿Lo planeo ella?

Remus sacude la cabeza –sí y no. Ella creyó que lo planeó, pero Severus fue la mente tras todo, y yo únicamente le hice llegar el libro de dónde sacó el encantamiento.

-Pero le damos el crédito de que estúpidamente se sacrificó –interrumpe el antiguo profesor de pociones.

-Y yo les escuché cuando lo planeaban –puntualiza Luna, permitiendo que Ron la bese en la mejilla orgulloso de que aprendiera de él y sus hermanos.

-¿Y yo que tengo que decidir de todo esto? Porque entonces Potter sigue vivo, de algún modo encapsulado en su cuerpo.

-Así es, pero eso no es todo. La base del encantamiento radica en el amor, por lo que requiere de otro sacrificio para reactivar su poder.

-No te sigo –se adelanta Ron a preguntar. Draco le lanza una mirada dura, pero la pasa olímpicamente por alto. – ¿Cómo puedes reactivar algo?

-Eres tan torpe, Weasley, que no desperdiciaremos más tiempo haciendo que lo comprendas –replica Snape.

Luna le da suaves palmaditas de consuelo a su novio –lo que quieren decir, es que Hermione escogió este lugar precisamente porque hay demasiado magia dispersa que la une a Harry. Si no me equivoco, aquí fue donde ellos… bueno… –se ve incomoda.

-¿Qué, Luna? –pregunta ignorante el pelirrojo.

-Aquí tuvieron coito por primera vez, comadreja –le contesta filosamente, aunque para él decirlo le molesta bastante.

Luna Lovegood asiente. –Entonces con la magia de amor verdadero dispersa, más el conjuro que ha invocado antes de morir, debe ser suficientes para traerlos de vuelta.

-Excepto que toda magia poderosa exige un sacrificio. –continua Remus mirando con aprobación a la rubia –no pude explicarlo mejor, Luna.

-Diez puntos para Ravenclaw…

-¿Tengo que morir para que cara rajada y Hermione vivan por siempre felices? –pregunta Draco con disgusto. –Lo haría por ella, pero tendremos un grave problema; nadie querrá deshacerse de mí.

-Yo podría –dice Ron con demasiado entusiasmo.

-Lo apuesto –murmura el rubio.

Remus sonríe –no necesariamente debes morir, Draco. Como el amor ya ha recibido un sacrificio de vida, esta ocasión pedirá simplemente algo significativo, pero algo que sea verdaderamente difícil de entregar.

-¿Mi magia?

-Claro que no. Debe ser algo que te una emocionalmente a alguno de los dos. Harry no tiene a nadie más que entregue algo por él. Aunque yo quisiera, no existe un lazo emotivo que nos una con tanta fuerza para hacer válido cualquier sacrificio que yo pueda entregar. Ni siquiera Ron, porque su amistad se desquebrajó hace tiempo. Pero tú…

-Quieres que entregue mi amor por Hermione. Que renuncie a ella. –Silencio y la boca abierta de Ron. Ahora sabe porque fue importante que la Gryffindor y él permanecieran juntos – ¿Y cómo están tan seguros de que funcionará?

Remus Lupin sospesa sus palabras. –Porque si en realidad ellos han sido almas gemelas, esta magia actuará en favor de ellos. No subestimes el amor, Draco. Que no podamos comprender sus límites o sus alcances, no significa que deban ignorarse.

-Y este es el poder que el señor oscuro desconoce… –murmura Severus para sí mismo, recordando la vieja profecía que escuchó años atrás. –Después de todo siempre es el amor. –Casi puede ver la sonrisa del poderoso mago que confió y creyó en él cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Permanecen en silencio, otorgándole a Malfoy la oportunidad de escoger.

Pero él ya tiene la decisión tomada –de acuerdo. Lo haré. Por Hermione.

Remus le explica el proceso, mientras Severus le da indicaciones a Ron y a Luna para que vayan con Kingsley y se hagan los arreglos necesarios para poner fin a la absurda guerra que acabará con ambas especies.

Cuando la pareja ya ha desaparecido, Severus vuelve con Remus y Draco.

-Hagámoslo –dice el joven con determinación mientras comienza a agitar su varita, haciendo círculos en el aire sobre los cuerpos de Harry y Hermione.

.

Mientras siente su cuerpo elevarse, cae en la cuenta de que no siente nada.

'_¿Cómo es que todo ha salido tan mal?'_

Hermione está muerta, él mismo lo está.

Pero en algún punto, Harry Potter comienza a sentir un leve cosquilleo que se expande por lo que parece ser su cuerpo físico, ¿o espiritual? No sabe con certeza, pero la sensación es agradable, lo más agradable que ha sentido en mucho tiempo. ¿Tres años tal vez?

No importa cuando una familiar luz comienza a rodearle. Se siente desnudo, pero se sabe vestido. Se siente saciado, pero vacío al mismo tiempo.

'_¿Qué está ocurriendo?'_

Su cuerpo, antes en postura horizontal, ahora se posiciona verticalmente.

Abre los ojos justo a tiempo para ver que el cuerpo de Hermione flota de igual forma, unos metros a su costado.

De inmediato reconoce el lugar. Es el bosque donde se entregaron el uno al otro. Donde aceptaron sus sentimientos y que estaban hechos a la medida.

Donde supo que la necesitaba y que no podía vivir sin ella.

-Hermione –susurra sorprendido de que la joven voltee a verlo con la sonrisa en sus labios y en sus ojos. Quiere alcanzarla, pero le es imposible hasta que son depositados en el blando césped.

Están envueltos en el aura azul que les cubrió cuando hicieron el amor en este lugar, y las mismas esferas que descendieron aquella vez, lo hacen ahora de la misma forma.

Hermione se arroja a su brazos y a medio camino encuentra sus labios con desesperación, añoranza y temor de que esto no esté ocurriendo. –Te amo, Harry.

Puede ser una sencilla frase, pero para el-niño-que-vivió encierra la promesa de un futuro mejor; de una existencia al lado de alguien que finalmente le ama incondicionalmente y que no perderá nunca. Y también trae perdón y redención.

Es la recompensa que finalmente le da la vida y que no merece.

Hay muchas cosas que aclarar, y asuntos que arreglar; pero por ahora puede permitirse disfrutar del amor de su vida; de su alma gemela.

-También te amo.

Y sabe que no cambiaría este momento por nada en el mundo.

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

_Quiero agradecer a ustedes que me han llenado de ánimos en esta travesía. Ha sido un interesante viaje el que hemos recorrido con esta historia y no hay palabras que expresen todos los nervios, alegrías, emociones, desvelos, miedos a decepcionar, tristezas y cansancios que me ha traído DTELO; así como expreso mi gratitud por cada uno de sus mensajes._

_Este es el fic más oscuro que he escrito y espero que hayan disfrutado de él tanto como yo._

_Una disculpa si hay a quien no le satisface el final; pero cerrar este ciclo no ha sido fácil. Sin embargo desde el principio este fue planeado con un final Harry/Hermione y me he esforzado para no desviarme del camino. Espero su comprensión._

_Si quieren un Epílogo (que sería narrado desde el POV de Hermione otra vez) ayúdenme a llegar a los cien reviews. Después de todo, sería una buena forma de celebrar ¿no? Doce reviews, no deben ser demasiados si tengo más de trescientas visitas por capítulo._

_Con Cariño,_

_Orquídea Negra_

_La licenciada que pide recibir doce reviews :D_


	19. Epílogo

**Mientras terminaba esto me dije: ¡Que rayos! Subamos el Epílogo para cerrar el ciclo de una buena vez. Y que no me entristezcan los pocos reviews porque escribimos por el mero placer de soñar. (Se me ocurre que si quieren respuesta a su review final, pongan una carita feliz :-) al término de su mensaje)**

**¡Saludos y disfruten!**

**Epílogo**

* * *

Las historias que duelen son las más difíciles de compartir.

Sin embargo son las que más valen la pena recordar porque te repiten que aún hay cosas por las cuales estar agradecida.

Cuando Draco nos liberó, por explicarlo de algún modo, Harry y yo pensamos que estar juntos sería tan sencillo como siempre, pero nos equivocamos.

Cuando se calmaron los ánimos de la comunidad mágica, después de que Harry se viera obligado a rendir una declaración y una disculpa pública para explicar lo que sucedió realmente con Voldemort y sus horrorcruxes, y el mundo muggle aceptó los acuerdos de paz con los magos; Harry tuvo que presentarse por casi un año a juicios y alegatos, con sentencias fallidas y nociones negadas, para buscar el perdón por lo acontecido durante la guerra; o lo que los historiadores han nombrado 'periodo gris'.

Los más prominentes magos y líderes muggles llevaron a cabo la Asamblea por la Paz de las Naciones, donde se estipularon acuerdos y compartieron importantes informaciones para finalmente firmar la paz por el mundo.

Cabe decir que se llegó a un acuerdo en que magos de todo el planeta se comprometían a reparar los daños causados durante el periodo gris, y se borrarían las memorias de los muggles sin nivel de clasificación apta para conocer el secreto internacional de magos y brujas.

Pero a cambio, personal muggle especializado mantendría contacto con el mundo mágico para realizar el intercambio de conocimientos en pro de un futuro mejor. Desde entonces los viajes al espacio son más reales que nunca y vivir en la luna está cada vez más cerca de realizarse.

Lamentablemente el cambio climático no es algo que esté en manos de los magos salvar.

Pero volviendo a Harry, tuvo que cumplir dos años de sentencia en Azkabán, pero ya no bajo el cuidado de dementores, sino de aurores capacitados para no dejarse corromper por el mal. Y con su fortuna ha tratado de enmendar, en lo posible, las pérdidas que tuvieron que ver directamente con sus manos. Pero los magos que le apoyaron cuando tomó el lugar de Voldemort no tuvieron manera de comprobar su inocencia y continúan encerrados hasta el día de hoy.

Draco recuperó sus riquezas, pero tuvo que pasar tres meses en prisión y otros seis de servicio comunitario en zonas muggles, eso por su participación durante la segunda guerra mágica. Sin embargo a cinco años de que toda la pesadilla terminara, Draco Malfoy sigue siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre; pero ahora somos buenos amigos.

Ronald se casó con Luna en cuanto los Weasley pisaron tierra inglesa. Fue una ceremonia muy emotiva porque trajo una promesa de que todo podía volver a la normalidad. Incluso Draco fue invitado a la boda por mi excéntrica amiga, y en cuanto Molly lo vio, le abrazó llorosa al saber que él no había sido el responsable de la muerte de Fred. Y aunque el rubio no lo pidiera, la señora Weasley lo adoptó como a uno más de la familia. Él dice detestarlo, pero yo reconozco el brillo de conformidad en su mirada.

Los Lupin viven en su casita donde nos acogieron hace años, pero su familia ha incrementado con un miembro más, otro varoncito que imita a su hermano porque los dos han resultado ser metamorfomagos. Teddy y Johnny son los niños más traviesos que haya conocido nunca.

El profesor Snape ha vuelto como director de Hogwarts, puesto que el cuerpo de la profesora McGonagall fue encontrado muerto en el último bombardeo que azotó a Londres. Sigue igual de pesado con los alumnos, pero es respetado porque se ha conocido su rol en las pasadas guerras y porque ha convertido a Hogwarts en el colegio mágico más influyente del mundo. Dudo que alguna vez pueda amar a alguien tanto como amó a Lily Evans, pero sé que está a gusto en su posición actual.

Sorpresivamente Neville sobrevivió y se volvió héroe de guerra nacional, al dar asilo a más de treinta niños muggles cuando la persecución alcanzó su punto máximo en el lado este de Inglaterra. Lamentablemente su abuela murió al igual que sus padres, cuando San Mungo fue atacado, pero está en paz porque ya no podrán sufrir más.

Hagrid fue de los pocos maestros que sobrevivieron, pero insiste en que fue mera suerte que su hermano semigigante escapara del bosque prohibido cuando Hogwarts tuvo que bajar sus armas y rendirse a las autoridades muggles que tomaron Hogsmeade por casi seis meses.

Supe por el homenaje que le rindió El Profeta, que Rita Skeeter murió cuando cubría la caída de Londres. No es que pueda quejarme… Pero si hubo amigos del colegio que no lograron sobrevivir, o que murieron defendiendo los ideales que nuestro director nos inculcara, y ellos son a quienes les rendimos memoria.

Mis padres fallecieron, pero no por causas de la guerra. Iban viajando de noche cuando un canguro se les atravesó en el camino y mi padre no pudo controlar su auto. Esto pasó incluso antes de que comenzara la guerra mágica-muggle. ¿Los extraño? Por supuesto, pero ahora tengo mi propia familia y estoy agradecida por ello.

La clave para llevar una vida tranquila es aceptar el perdón como un don, y compartirlo con quienes nos rodean. Ahora que un nuevo ciclo inicia, y que parece ser que hemos aprendido de nuestros errores, la humanidad tendrá que ser más tolerante, porque nuestra verdadera libertad comenzará cuando reconozcamos que valemos todos por igual. Cuando no haya más esclavitud y todos tengamos las mismas oportunidades. Es un largo camino por recorrer pero tendremos que lograrlo para hacer de la tierra un lugar más habitable para las futuras generaciones.

Sobre mí...

Pues ser la señora Potter me ha cerrado puertas, pero abierto otras tantas. Los primeros años después de la guerra trabajé en el Ministerio, en el área de legislaciones. Mi posición como hija de no magos me ayudó a colaborar como intermediaria entre ambos mundos, pero lo he dejado hace tiempo. Ahora doy clases de encantamientos en Hogwarts.

¿Recuerdan la casa junto al mar con la que soñé formar una familia con Harry?

Bueno, después de que cumpliera su sentencia en Azkabán, y con lo poco que le quedaba de sus herencias, compró esta encantadora casita blanca y no pudo escoger lugar mejor. La mayor parte de nuestra propiedad la reparó con sus propias manos (Remus y Ron vinieron a ayudar), pero para lo más complicado tuvo que usar un poco de magia.

En cuanto dio los últimos toques de pintura a la fachada, me pidió matrimonio y nos casamos en una ceremonia sencilla, estando yo embarazada de tres meses de nuestro primer hijo.

Sirius James Potter es una réplica de su padre y ha heredado los ojos verdes de Lily. Es un pequeño con talento y adora volar. Así como ama el mar y le pide a su papá que pronto le enseñe a usar una tabla de surf, aunque a penas y puede pronunciar correctamente la palabra.

Hace unos días me he aliviado de nuestra primera niña. La hemos llamado Lily Jane y es una preciosa pequeñita de cabello rojo oscuro, muy diferente al de los Weasley, pero se parece mucho a mí porque tiene hasta mis ojos, y Harry dice que mis labios también.

Ahora mismo mi esposo ha ido por los Lupin, para la improvisada cena familiar que daremos hoy. Pero yo le he pedido quedarme porque un querido amigo me ha avisado que llegará temprano.

-Te ves terrible –me saluda Draco, quien sigue tan atractivo como siempre, pero en lugar de las túnicas negras de elegantes telas, viste los trajes de diseñador muggle a los que se ha vuelto adicto. – ¿Dónde está la pequeña princesa de la casa?

Trae sosteniendo un enorme paquete envuelto en exquisito envoltorio rosado, y un divino moño de tela blanca que no tiene nada que envidiar a los listones que decoran el moisés de nuestra pequeña.

-En la cunita. Es casi su hora de comer.

Hace mucho calor, pero el interior de la casa tiene un hechizo de aclimatación estupendo. Sus pisos de madera pulidos y sus paredes blancas es lo que más me gusta de mi hogar; además de las personas con las que vivo.

Draco alza la cortina que cubre a la bebe –tiene tus labios.

-Opinas igual que Harry –le digo sonriendo. –Y también tiene mis ojos, son tan cafés como el chocolate.

-¿Y dónde está el pequeño monstruito? –baja la caja al piso.

Giro los ojos pero le contesto de todos modos –Jimmy ha de estar jugando en su habitación. Acabo de ir a verlo.

-Es necesario echarle un ojo de vez en cuando, pero no me refiero a ese monstruito –dice con superioridad en la voz.

-Draco…

-Vale. He prometido que me comportaría. Además debo agradecerle que te apartara de mi lado ¡Estás enorme! –dice exagerando los movimientos de sus brazos.

-Largo de aquí –le dijo tomando la almohada de Harry y aventándosela con gran tino.

-Vaya ¿Cuándo aprendiste a lanzar?

-Cuando me he casado –ahora soy yo quien le habla con superioridad.

-Ya veo. –Dice pensativo –si me hubieras escogido, ahora mismo tendrías un cuerpo de infarto.

-Siempre lo he tenido –presumo lo que Harry suele decirme por las noches, sobre todo ahora que por causa del embarazo, me han crecido los senos.

-De acuerdo. Reconozco que no mientes sobre eso.

-En cambio tú eres un mentiroso de primera –desvío el tema de mi cuerpo –ya ves, decías que morirías durante el periodo gris, pero estás más sano que nunca.

-Lo decía para chantajearte –dice sin amedrentarse –después de todo soy un Malfoy. –Recoge el paquete que ha dejado en el piso –toma. Es para mi pequeña princesa.

-Espero que no te refieras a mi esposa –Harry va llegando con Jimmy en sus brazos. Yo agradezco y pongo el obsequio en la cama.

-Qué va –dice Draco con desdén –Lily es mi princesa, pero Hermione siempre será mi reina.

-Mamá. No. Es. Tuya. –Intenta decir Jimmy con su pequeño ceño fruncido y cruzando los bracitos.

-Bien dicho –le dice su padre pidiéndole cinco, que nuestro hijo devuelve contento.

-Claro que sí es mía, pero te la he prestado –le contesta Draco con sorna.

James hace un infantil puchero y su carita se pinta roja –papá…

-No me obligues a patearte el trasero frente a mi hijo, Malfoy –advierte Harry y por un segundo me siento de vuelta en los pasillos de Hogwarts, donde estos dos peleaban cada que podían.

-Bien, bien. Tu mamá es tuya y de nadie más ¿eso vale? –responde y mi hijo asiente igual de contento que su papá.

-Y de Lily también.

-Y de Lily también. Vamos al auto, Jimmy. He traído una caja de grajeas especiales para que se las regales a tu padrino Ron.

Ya puedo imaginarme de que sabores serán, tal vez deba alertar a Luna para que Ron coma nada que le ofrezca Jim.

Mientras los miramos abandonar la habitación, Harry me pregunta – ¿desde cuándo tiene auto? –Me encojo de hombros porque no estoy segura. –Y según recuerdo me dijiste que renunció a ti para salvarnos, ¿entonces porque sigue rondándote?

-Draco no me –hago comillas con mis dedos –"_ronda_" como dices.

-Pero aun te quiere –dice no creyendo del todo lo que le digo. –Te dije que no era buena idea hacerlo padrino de Lily, pero empiezo a pensar que es porque lo querías cerca de ti.

Le dice con frialdad, pero reconozco cuando está queriendo tomarme el pelo. No por nada llevamos dos años de casados y amigos por toda una vida. –Está bien. Me has descubierto. –Abre la boca con sorpresa. –Después de partir la tarta y comernos el helado pensábamos fugarnos.

-¡Lo sabía! –exclama triunfante antes de que estallemos en risas. Me abraza con delicadeza.

Se siente tan bien estar así.

-¿Nunca me dejarás, verdad? –escucho la seriedad en su voz. –Porque te amo demasiado como para permitirlo.

-Nunca lo haré, así como nunca dejaré de amarte.

Nos quedamos en esta posición por varios minutos hasta que vuelve a hablar –Cuando llegue el otoño, quiero que aceptemos la invitación de Remus y Dora y vayamos a pasar unos días con ellos. Para ese entonces Lily estará más crecida y no tendremos problemas en llevar a los chicos con nosotros.

-¿Y eso? Pensé que querías viajar hasta Diciembre.

Se encoge de hombros –simplemente quiero caminar contigo como te pedí hace años ¿recuerdas?

Asiento –con pies descalzos, sobre hojas secas. –Sonrió como solo lo hago para él. –Me encanta la idea.

-Genial –me besa brevemente –hay que apurarnos, porque dentro de nada llegaran los Weasley y Remus ha de estar esperándome para organizar la mesa.

-Doy de comer a Lily y te alcanzo cuando la vuelva a dormir.

Veo como mi guapo esposo me da la espalda y se apresura para tener todo listo.

No puedo considerarme más afortunada de tenerlo a mi lado.

Cuando finalmente le he cambiado el pañal a Lily y se ha quedado dormida, el sol ya se está ocultando y Draco viene por mí. –Dice cuatro ojos que la cena ya está lista. –Me ofrece el brazo caballerosamente. –Te recomiendo el vino blanco, me ha costado un dineral conseguirlo.

No le digo que no puedo beber mientras alimente a Lily de pecho.

Cuando salimos al jardín trasero, todos nos están esperando.

Velas flotando iluminan el espacio donde una hermosa mesa larga, y cubierta con un mantel blanco, ya está montada y cargada con suficientes y deliciosos guisos. Molly no ha escatimado en cocinar aunque los años ya se le han venido encima. Me saludan todos y veo que Ginny me saca la lengua.

Me equivoco. Se la ha sacado a Draco.

Qué interesante…

-¡Harry! –Le llama Ron desesperado –ya ven a sentarte o no empezaremos nunca.

Mi esposo baja a Jim de la llanta que cuelga de un árbol que ha insistido en plantar en nuestro jardín. No es precisamente un árbol de playa, pero queda bastante bien.

-Aquí nos separamos, boba.

-También te quiero, Draco.

Me suelta para ir a sentarse al lado de Luna, quien le platica emocionada sobre sus posibilidades de tener gemelos porque se lo han dicho no sé qué criaturas imaginarias.

Aunque fue ella quien primero adivinó el sexo de mis hijos.

Tomo la mano de Harry mientras jala la silla para que tome asiento. Está muy atractivo con su cabello húmedo por la temperatura y el sudor de su frente. Su cuerpo es el de un joven adulto y sus facciones, aunque duras por el pasado, se suavizan cuando se sienta a la cabeza de la mesa para orquestar la cena.

Pienso con nostalgia en todos los años anteriores y en como la más mínima decisión ha afectado nuestro destino.

Destino que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo.

Alzo mi copa llena de agua en dirección al director de Hogwarts, en un breve reconocimiento por su valía y ayuda cuando todo parecía tan sin esperanza. Me devuelve el gesto y posteriormente regresa su atención al señor Weasley y a Remus.

Observo como mi esposo sube sus gafas por la nariz, en un inconsciente gesto que reconozco tan bien, mientras se ríe de lo que acaba de decir nuestro ahijado Ted. Me emociona ver que al mismo tiempo corta un pedazo de pollo y alimenta con cuidado a nuestro pequeño James.

Tal vez mañana, cuando volvamos a ser únicamente los cuatro Potter, la realidad se reflejará como soñé hace tanto tiempo ya. Y estaremos sentados en nuestro porche, mientras arrullamos a nuestra Lily y Jimmy recoge conchas de mar. Faltará un pequeño para completar mi deseo, pero con dos hijos estaremos bien.

Todo seguirá perfectamente y Harry Potter no volverá a sentir dolor en su cicatriz.

Amo, soy amada y finalmente seremos felices.

No puedo pedir nada más.

**.**

**Mayo, 2013**


End file.
